


Sad Eyes

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha Collins, Everything is bigger in Texas, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Humor, I Tried, Jared es un cachorro de dos metros, Jeffrey likes to motorboard young girls, Jensen is an asshole, Jensen tiene un coche de chuloputas, Jensen tiene un palo en el culo, M/M, Misha está perdido en la vida, Misha hace el ridiculo como doscientas veces en este fic, Misha is awkward, Pining, Porn with a lot of Plot, Post-Divorce, Prostitution, Traci is a BAMF, its a fact, pero no se lo digas, y puede que sea puta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha no está pasando el mejor momento de su vida: se está divorciando y se siente completamente perdido. Hasta que un día se reencuentra con una amiga del instituto y todo cambia aunque no precisamente como a él le gustaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida.
> 
> Me gusta pensar como una de las primeras personas que se obsesionó (y arrastró consigo a un montón de gente) con el Cockles. Es mi superpoder y mi corona. Nunca me la quitaré. 
> 
> Btw, me gustaría regalarle el fic a [Taolee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee) porque aun estaría a medias si ella no hubiera sido un apoyo y me hubiera dando tan buen feedback y tantas ideas cuando estaba escribiéndolo. Además, ella lo beteo y lo quiso casi tanto o más que yo así que en cierta manera es casi suyo.

Hay montones de motivos por los que no debería haber ido a la boda, pero le ha resultado imposible decir que no. No todos los días se casa uno de tus mejores amigos del instituto, más conocido por lloriquear a causa de su horrible vida sentimental y del hecho de que moriría solo. No, no puedes joderle la boda a alguien que por fin ha encontrado el amor de su vida y toda esa mierda. No puedes a pesar de que tú te acabes de divorciar hace cinco meses y aún tengas tu nuevo apartamento lleno de cajas sin desempacar.  
  
Es una mierda, ¿vale? Pero ha tenido que ir. Sólo y con el traje arrugado. Ahora está claro que sólo puede dedicarse a beber, porque seamos sinceros, ¿quién va a querer ligar con el tío que ha ido solo a la boda, con el traje arrugado y unas ojeras que deben tocar el suelo? Nadie, pero él tiene a  _Don Pérignon_. Va a acostarse con él o ella. O lo que sea. Realmente aún no está preparado para volver a ligar así que se desliza por el borde de la pista, donde todo el mundo baila y se lo pasa bien, hace su camino hasta la barra donde hay un montón de botellas alineadas y roba la primera que tiene a su alcance. Se da la vuelta disimuladamente e intenta huir cuando se da de bruces contra una pared. O eso le parece en un primer momento. Cinco segundos después se da cuenta de que la pared lleva traje de chaqueta y es, en realidad, un tío que debe medir dos metros o quizás quince. (Misha ya se ha bebido el equivalente a una botella de vino blanco durante la cena, no espera hacer cálculos matemáticos exactos o algo así).  
  
-Hey, cuidado…  
  
 _La pared_  resulta tener una sonrisa enorme llena de hoyuelos y unas manos aún más grandes que lo sujetan por los hombros evitando que caiga. Misha parpadea un poco, desorientado y levanta la mirada un poco más.  _La pared_  también tiene unos ojos que brillan divertidos y una media melena que se podría considerar desenfadada y sedosa (pero Misha no piensa ese tipo de cosas, claro).  
  
-¿Estás bien, colega? –tiene una ligero acento tejano y una voz bastante agradable y varonil.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Claro que sí.   
  
 _La pared_  sonríe y se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás soltando sus hombros, Misha puede sentir aún el calor de esas manos a pesar de la ropa. El tío le dedica una mirada de esas escaneadoras que te hacen sentirte desnudo y la sonrisa se hace aún más grande. Misha se pregunta vagamente si le dolerán las mejillas de tanto sonreír.  
  
-¿Piensas montarte una fiesta solo? –pregunta y Misha tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que se refiere a la botella y la copa que aún tiene en las manos. Se sonroja sin poderlo evitar. –Hey, no pasa nada.  
  
-Ya sé que no pasa nada –murmura un poco a la defensiva.  
  
El tío alza una ceja y sigue sonriendo. Misha decide que por muy bonita que sea su sonrisa, tiene que irse.  
  
-Me llamo Jared –anuncia el otro antes de que pueda huir. Oh, resulta que  _La pared_  tiene nombre. Es bueno saberlo.  
  
-Er, genial.  
  
Jared alza las cejas y se inclina hacia él un poco, claramente pidiéndole sin palabras que diga su nombre. Misha se siente como el tío más gilipollas del universo pero, seamos sinceros, está parado delante de el tío más atractivo que ha visto en mucho tiempo, ¿quién lo puede culpar?  
  
-¿Tú no tienes nombre? –pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora. -¿Voy a tener que quitarte la cartera para descubrirlo?  
  
Dios, eso implicaría mucho toqueteo y Misha no está seguro de estar lo suficientemente borracho como para eso. Una cosa es que haya tíos que le parezcan guapos y a veces se plantee como sería estar con uno. Y otra cosa es dejarse toquetear por un desconocido.  
  
Y ahí está, a punto de decir alguna estupidez cuando una mujer de melena negra y enormes ojos claros se agarra del brazo de Jared. Está con alguien, claro. ¿Quién va solo a una boda? Solo él. No sabe cómo no ha acabado sentado en la mesa de los críos.  
  
-Jay, guapo. ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué hacías-…?  
  
La voz de la mujer muere mientras se gira hacia Misha y ambos se reconocen.  
  
-¿Traci?  
  
-¿Misha?  
  
Dicen a la vez antes de que la mujer se lance a abrazarlo. Misha le devuelve el abrazo de buena gana y se alegra de ver una cara conocida por fin, aunque esa cara haya ido a la fiesta con  _El hombre_. No todo puede ser perfecto.  
  
-¡Qué de tiempo! –grita Traci Dinwiddie, agarrándolo de las manos y separándose para verlo mejor. –Sigues siendo un tío bueno, ¿eh?  
  
Traci le guiña un ojo y le da un empujoncito, de broma. La verdad es que Traci siempre fue demasiado descarada, alegre y gritona para su propio bien, pero Misha se alegra muchísimo de verla. Sabe que ella no lo juzgará por ir sólo como la mayoría de conocidos que se ha encontrado ese día.  
  
-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti –bromea ganándose un pellizco en el culo y una cara que pretende estar ofendida, pero que no llega a estarlo.  
  
-Idiota –murmura antes de sonreír sin poderlo evitar mientras se gira hacia Jared cuya presencia Misha había casi olvidado. -¿Conocías a Misha?  
  
El tío alza una ceja.  
  
-¿Misha, eh?  
  
Collins carraspea y se balancea de un pie a otro, entonces se da cuenta de que lleva la botella aún en la mano. No sabe qué decir y se siente bastante idiota así que levanta la botella mientras sonríe un poco.  
  
-¿Queréis una copa?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Traci no solo quiere una copa, quiere una botella y otra más tarde. Misha acaba riéndose a carcajadas en la mesa más alejada de la pista de baile, dos botellas de champán ante ellos y un montón de vasos descartados. Se siente bastante bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De pronto se alegra de haber ido. La compañía de Traci siempre es agradable y su acompañante no solo es guapo, alto y, probablemente, un amante envidiable sino, que es divertido y tan amable con Traci que Misha no puede evitar sentir envidia.  
  
La mujer acaba por quitarse los taconazos que lleva y con un suspiro sube los pies sobre el regazo de Jared. El tío sonríe y comienza a masajeárselos como si todos los problemas del universo pudieran arreglarse con eso. Misha aparta la mirada un poco frustrado con la situación y agarra la botella para rellenar su copa, pero está vacía.  
  
-Joder –masculla sacudiéndola para apurar las últimas gotas. Luego mira hacia la barra y se debate mentalmente si está lo suficientemente sobrio como para caminar hasta allí y volver. Finalmente llega a la conclusión de que no, no lo está. –Qué le den.  
  
Deja la botella sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia delante. Traci se ríe de su actitud pero Jared aparta suavemente los pies de su regazo y se levanta.  
  
-Traeré otra botella –anuncia mientras se pierde entre la gente.  
  
Misha se queda mirando su espalda enorme. Está tan borracho que no puede controlar sus palabras.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –exige. –Ese tío es perfecto, Traci. ¿Qué digo? Seguro que es más que perfecto y le llega al suelo o algo. Dime que tiene un hermano gemelo y que está soltero. Dímelo.  
  
-¡Lo sabía! -la mujer suelta una carcajada y lo señala con el dedo. Misha frunce el ceño.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-¡Qué te va un poco de todo, vaquero! Ya en el instituto les mirabas el culo a los jugadores de futbol.  
  
Misha balbucea.  
  
-¿Qué? No… no hacía… yo no…  
  
Traci vuelve a reír encantada de conocerse y se inclina para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-No pasa nada, Mish Mish –están tan cerca que Misha siente las oleadas calientes de su aliento en los labios y durante una fracción de segundo se pregunta qué pensará su pareja de esa cercanía. –Ser marica está bien.  
  
-Yo no soy marica –murmura más aturdido que ofendido.  
  
-Vale, un poco marica.  
  
-Traci… -masculla intentando enfocarse pero sin conseguirlo del todo. No debería haberse emborrachado de champán, al día siguiente le dolerá la cabeza como un demonio.  
  
-Venga, va –Traci lo deja ir y mira a todos lados antes de inclinarse sobre él de nuevo. –Voy a confesártelo. Lo he alquilado.  
  
-¿El vestido? –no es que Misha sea un entendido en moda pero no cree que el vestido de Traci valga tanto como para alquilarlo. -¿Es de diseño?  
  
-¡No, idiota! –grita antes de volver a su tono confidencial. –Al chico.  
  
-¿Qué? -Misha se separa de ella y la mira con ojos como platos. -¿¡Has contratado a un gigoló!?  
  
La mujer le pone una mano en la boca haciéndolo callar antes de tirar de él hacía ella.  
  
-Calla, se va a enterar todo el mundo. Y no te pongas así que no es tan raro.  
  
¿No es tan raro? Misha siempre supo que Traci era un poco alocada y sus relaciones duraban poco, pero nunca se imaginó que necesitara contratar un prostituto. ¡Y qué mal sonaba eso, por Dios!  
  
-Es un intercambio comercial. Él es adorable, guapo y encantador y yo le pago a cambio de todo eso. Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda, Mish. Hazme caso.  
  
-Eso es prostitución, Traci –susurra de forma apresurada mientras se da cuenta de que no puede mantener esa conversación borracho. –Solo que con un hombre.  
  
Traci no parece estar de acuerdo.  
  
-No, no lo es.  
  
-¿Te lo follas?  
  
-No seas zafio, Misha –murmura ella ofendida mirando a otro lado.  
  
-Traci, que nos conocemos…  
  
-Vale, sí lo hago.  
  
-¡Ajá! –grita sintiéndose victorioso y se arrepiente en el mismo instante en el que siente una punzada en la sien.  
  
-No, no y no. No lo entiendes, Misha –comienza ella. –Esto no es solamente sexo y-…  
  
-¿Te regala flores también? –interrumpe ganándose unos ojos en blanco.  
  
-Eres idiota aunque sí, me las regalaría si dijera que me gustan. Y aquí es donde va mi punto, Misha; No es el tipo de prostitución que tú entiendes, ese chico me cuesta un dineral por una noche y te puedo asegurar que el deportivo en el que hemos venido se lo ha ganado honradamente.  
  
-Con sexo –puntualiza.  
  
-Sí, ¿y? ¿No lo harías? Puede elegir con quien acostarse, te lo puedo asegurar, y acostarse con él es un plus. No es que venga con el paquete, ¿sabes? Y no es barato, Misha. No lo mires como si fuera un objeto usado, porque no lo es. Además, piensa esto: tengo todo lo bueno de un novio sin las complicaciones que las relaciones de pareja implican.  
  
-Ya, claro… Lo mismito.  
  
-Quizás no sea lo mismo, pero a mí me vale.  
  
-No lo dices en serio.  
  
Traci mira hacia la barra antes de coger su pequeño bolso rebuscar dentro y sacar una tarjeta.  
  
-Toma.  
  
-¿Qué es…?  
  
-Calla y guárdala.  
  
Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa mientras se aleja un poco de Traci.  
  
-¿Me acabas de dar la tarjeta de un gigoló?  
  
-Sí, también trabajan con hombres.  
  
-¡No pienso usarla! –suelta un bufido mientras ve al chico ir hacia ellos con otra botella. –Espero estar lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar esto mañana.  
  
-Yo espero que no lo estés y lo llames, –sonríe un poco cómo una maniaca mientras le guarda la tarjeta en el bolsillo –porque merece la pena, cariño.  
  
El gigoló ya casi había llegado hasta ellos con la botella en las manos y Misha decide que es el momento perfecto para ir a felicitar a los novios. No se cree capaz de mantener la boca callada delante de Jared.  
  
¡Un gigoló, por favor!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despierta con una resaca monumental y, desgraciadamente, se acuerda de todo. Tampoco es que la noche hubiera resultado mala o algo por el estilo pero… venga, ¿un gigoló? Traci es lo suficientemente atractiva para tener un hombre sin necesidad de pagar.  
  
Decide dejar el tema de lado y remolonea un rato en la cama antes de dirigirse a la cocina para hacer café. Se ducha, se viste y desayuna algo antes de decidir que no tiene ganas de trabajar en ninguno de sus proyectos así que se dirige al sofá para tumbarse.  
  
Se pasa la mayoría del día allí, echándole miradas culpables a su mesa de dibujo e intentando sobrepasar la resaca. Sobre las tres, después de comer una pizza congelada, decide que tiene que trabajar aunque la cabeza le estalle. Eric, su jefe, suele decirle que se lo tome con calma, pero _tomárselo con calma_  implica tiempo libre y Misha no puede tener tiempo libre. Ese tiempo equivale a momentos en los que puede pensar en su vida. En que tiene 34 años, se acaba de divorciar y no tiene hijos. Pensar en que probablemente morirá sólo aunque quizás antes se vaya al Nepal a morir congelado (y solo, claro).  
  
Misha respira hondo intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos de congelación mongola y mira fijamente los bocetos que tiene delante. Es hora de trabajar.  
  
Media hora después sigue mirando los diseños a medio esbozar. No ha cogido ni el lápiz.  
  
-Soy patético.  
  
Deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa y gruñe a causa del dolor, pero le da igual. Puede soportar ese dolor, es más, el dolor le ayuda a desviar su atención de otros pensamientos. Esos pensamientos que le llevan hasta el tío de dos metros y espalda enorme. Durante un rato se permite fantasear con él. Nada guarro ni nada por el estilo, solamente se imagina lo que sería que lo trataran como a Traci, que le llevara a cenar y… Nada. Decide que no quiere que lo traten como a Traci y que gustosamente saltaría a la parte del  _plus_.  
  
¿Qué? Es un hombre y lleva unos diez meses sin follar, teniendo en cuenta que su relación con Victoria estaba rota bastante antes de que se separaran.  
  
Está comenzando a planteárselo seriamente. Es verdad que la idea le pareció deplorable en un primer momento, pero él no vio que el chico estuviera mal con la idea de estar con Traci o algo así. Además, ¿cuánto cobraría? Seguramente llevaba ya un tiempo en ese negocio y, seamos sinceros, seguro que tenía más pasta que él. Sí el chico quería dejarlo ya lo habría dejado.  
  
 _¿Por qué no?_  
  
Se pone en pie, camina hacia su habitación y saca la tarjeta del bolsillo del traje. Se queda un buen rato mirándola.  
  
¿Qué debía hacer? No le parece correcto intentarlo por primera vez con un hombre y que éste sea un profesional. Vale, Misha ha tenido un par de encuentros antes. Victoria siempre ha sido muy liberal y la universidad es una época loca en la que todo el mundo experimenta, pero nunca se había acostado con un hombre. Algún toqueteo, algún beso y nada más. Tampoco es que se negara a sí mismo, era más bien que había estado enamorado de su esposa y no se había planteado experimentar su parte homosexual.  
  
O lo que fuera.  
  
Respira hondo una vez más y finalmente camina hasta el salón, pero pasa de largo el teléfono. Deja la tarjeta en el tablón que tiene colgado sobre su mesa de dibujo, se sienta lentamente y agarra un lápiz.  
  
Tiene que pensar mucho más en todo eso antes de atreverse a llamar.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
-Llama, Misha. Por favor, no seas estirado.  
  
Misha suelta un gruñido y mirada alrededor. Su despacho no es muy grande pero la pared y la puerta son de cristal, todo aquel que pase puede verlo. Vale, no van a escuchar la conversación telefónica que tiene, pero aun así se siente incómodo.  
  
-No creo que sea una buena idea…  
  
-Oh, por favor –exclama Traci y Misha se arrepiente al instante de haberle dado su número para seguir en contacto. –¿Quieres seguir fingiendo que eres moralmente superior? Perfecto, no me digas que vas a llamar, pero hazlo y paga el plus.  
  
-No voy a tener sexo con un desconocido, Traci –murmura poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta. Samantha, una compañera de trabajo, lo saluda desde su despacho que cae justo enfrente. Misha se apresura a devolver el saludo y darse la vuelta.  
  
-Vale, no tengas sexo con él pero llama –masculla irritada. –Merece la pena.  
  
-Ya, claro…  
  
-En serio, mira que eres listo y para esto eres el tío más cortito del mundo –alguien le habla a Traci al otro lado de la línea y ella se apresura a contestar. Hay un breve dialogo que Misha ignora educadamente antes de que Traci vuelva a hablarle. –Mira, me tengo que ir. Normalmente uso mi hora del almuerzo para ir a yoga.  
  
-De acuerdo, hablamos otro día.  
  
O nunca.  
  
-Te llamaré para ir a tomar una copa este fin de semana y más te vale que me cuentes que has llamado.  
  
Misha apenas puede murmurar un  _Adiós_  antes de que Traci le haya colgado. Suelta un largo suspiro y se deja caer en su silla. Esa mujer siempre lo agota.  
  
Entonces escucha unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y Samantha se asoma dentro de su despacho.  
  
-¿Todo bien?  
  
-Sí, -murmura- todo perfectamente.  
  
-¿Seguro? –Samantha Ferris es como una especie de mama pato; siempre preocupándose por todos. –No es normal que tengas la puerta cerrada.  
  
-Ya, es… -deja el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos antes de negar ligeramente. –Abogados y eso, ya sabes.  
  
La mujer asiente, comprensiva. Él no puede evitar sentirse mal por haberle mentido.  
  
-Comprendo. Cualquier cosa, –señala hacia su despacho- ya sabes dónde estoy.  
  
Misha le da las gracias y la mira mientras se marcha. Duda mucho que Samantha pueda ayudarlo con su  _problema_.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Al final llama. No sabe porqué lo hace un miércoles y no un viernes o sábado; simplemente llama. Quizás sea porque ha tenido un día extremadamente intenso y estresante. Esta misma mañana ha ido a una reunión donde todo ha salido mal; su jefe que nunca grita, ha comenzado a hacerlo ese día y, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Victoria ha llamado para decirle que se está viendo con alguien y que prefería que se enterara por ella.  
  
Claro, justamente lo que todo divorciado estresado y sin pareja quiere saber.  
  
Así que llama.  
  
Espera durante cinco tonos y está a punto de colgar cuando alguien contesta.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
Misha se queda sin saber qué decir. No esperaba esa respuesta, la verdad. Tampoco sabe qué esperaba pero seguramente algo más en plan línea erótica.  
  
-¿Hola? –insiste la voz.  
  
Respira hondo.  
  
-Hola… Errr. Yo… Mm… soy amigo de Traci y –intenta hablar sin tartamudear- ella me dio tu tarjeta. Bueno, y eso. Me la dio y he… llamado.  
  
-Ya, -al hombre obviamente aquello le parece divertido- noto que has llamado.  
  
Vuelve a quedarse en silencio sin saber que decir. No debería haberlo hecho y está a dos segundos de colgar cuando el hombre vuelve a hablar.  
  
-Entonces… -le da pie a seguir y eso debería ayudar. En teoría.  
  
-Estaba en la boda a la que fuiste con Traci.  
  
Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Ojos claros, pelo moreno… me pillaste robando una botella de champán.  
  
¿Acaba de decir eso? No, por favor.  
  
-No, no me acuerdo –Jared parece mucho más seco de lo que recordaba, pero la gente suele cambiar por teléfono. No ver las expresiones de alguien puede influir mucho y… está desvariando.  
  
-Bueno, normal… conocerás a un montón de gente y-…  
  
-No me acuerdo porque no era yo.  
  
-Ah.  
  
Misha siente como un ataque de pánico empieza a subirle por la columna vertebral paralizándolo. ¿Y sí Traci se confundió de tarjeta y le dio la de su masajista? ¿O, peor, la de su padre?  
  
-Oh, Dios. Lo siento, yo… oh, joder. Voy a colgar. Lo siento.  
  
-Eh, espera. Espera, hombre -Misha se queda parado a mitad de camino para colgar. –Sé que estás hablando de Jared. Compartimos el mismo número somos… socios, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Dios, está dando un espectáculo monosilábico increíble.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta el tío-que-no-es-Jared.  
  
-Misha –se ahorra el apellido por si acaso.  
  
-Encantado, Misha. Yo soy Jensen.  
  
-Bonito nombre.  
  
Separa el teléfono de su oído y suelta un par de tacos sin decir palabra, solo gesticulando (lo cual es totalmente ridículo). ¿Bonito nombre? De verdad…  
  
-Mi madre se alegrará de saber eso.  
  
Misha frunce el ceño. Este tío es un poco borde para su gusto.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar con Jared? –se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que parece que está pidiendo permiso.  
  
-Está de viaje ahora mismo, pero –hay una pausa totalmente deliberada- estoy yo.  
  
-No, gracias.  
  
Le sale sin pensar porque ese tío es demasiado seco y borde para su gusto. No quiere hacer  _eso_  con alguien que parece que le está haciendo un favor al existir.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Quiero decir que ya conozco a Jared y me gustaría  _hablar_  con él.  
  
-¿En serio? Te puedo asegurar que no tengo  _nada_  que envidiarle.   
  
Misha siempre se ha considerado un tipo inteligente, al menos lo era antes del divorcio y de volverse patético, y sabe pillar una indirecta cuando la oye. Bueno, no cree que sea una indirecta. Más bien el tío ese le está diciendo descaradamente que está tan bueno como Jared. Misha lo duda sinceramente y ya que Jensen es un poco borde, él también puede tomarse también esa libertad. Además, él es el cliente ¿no?  
  
-Mira, no quiero ser maleducado ni nada pero dudo que midas dos metros y...  
  
Escucha un bufido al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-No, no soy desproporcionadamente alto. No hace falta para ser atractivo,  _Misha_.  
  
Misha cierra los ojos e intenta evitar el escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral cuando Jensen dice su nombre lentamente.  
  
-¿Y cómo sé que lo eres, eh? Podrías ser jorobado, estar lleno de tumores o algo así.  
  
-Eso ha sido lo más superficial que he escuchado en mucho tiempo…  
  
¡Será imbécil! Misha aprieta los labios y rechina los dientes. Ese tío se está pasando de la raya y lo peor es que tiene razón; Eso ha sido muy superficial de su parte, pero aun así no tiene ningún derecho a decírselo.  
  
Gilipollas.  
  
Misha sabe que debería colgar pero es demasiado orgulloso para eso. Tiene que dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.  
  
-Oh, claro. Eso me lo dice alguien cuyo  _trabajo_  es acostarse con personas a cambio de dinero.  
  
-¿Eso me convierte en una persona superficial?  
  
-Tú eres un… -Misha siente que se irrita por momentos. –Mira, voy a colgar porque realmente no gano nada hablando con alguien cómo  _tú_.  
  
-Superficial y borde.  
  
¿¿Borde?? ¿Él borde? ¡Lo mata! A la mierda la educación y todo.  
  
-¿No quieres que cuelgue o qué? ¿Eres tan poco atractivo y tienes el coeficiente intelectual tan bajo que nadie te contrata? Porque entonces comienzo a entender tu actitud,  _Jensen_.  
  
-No tienes ni jodida idea de lo que dices.  
  
-Ya, claro. Las personas bordes suelen ser las más estúpidas, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Me estás llamando estúpido?  
  
Misha sonríe victorioso al notar el tono furioso en la voz de Jensen.  
  
-¿Yo? Solo he dicho que las personas bordes suelen ser menos inteligentes, ¿te consideras borde? Porque entonces sí, eres estúpido.  
  
Hay un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y Misha no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Lo ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. Jodete, Jensen soy-gigoló-y-un-borde.  
  
-Ya veo –lo escucha mascullar.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Te crees muy inteligente y superior cuando realmente eres tú quien está llamando para que le den  _un repaso_.  
  
-Puede, –casi grita- pero obviamente no alguien idiota y seguramente lleno de tumores.  
  
Escucha un ruido de ropas al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Dime dónde vives, colega. Voy a ir a enseñarte quién es atractivo, porque te puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que envidiarle a Padalecki.  
  
Misha se pregunta durante un segundo quien es Padalecki antes de darse cuenta de que está escupiendo su dirección. Ja, ¿se creía que no se la iba a decir? Seguro que es un cagado de mierda y no va.  
  
El tío le cuelga sin decirle adiós ni nada y Misha se queda un par de minutos con el teléfono pegado al oído, flipando. Finalmente cuelga y lo lanza al sofá. Está completamente seguro de que Jensen se ha tirado un farol y no piensa ir así que se dirige a su mesa de dibujo, se sienta y decide ponerse con ese proyecto que lleva arrastrando una semana.  
  
La pluma le tiembla entre los dedos a causa de la rabia. No se puede creer aún esa conversación que acaba de tener y que, encima, le ha dado su dirección a un desconocido. Durante unos instantes piensa que quizás sí que vaya, pero finalmente rechaza el pensamiento. La gente que se cree superior normalmente no hace ese tipo de cosas; sólo pretenden intimidar sin llegar a hacer nada. Está seguro de que Jensen es así y se calma. Incluso se ríe un poco.  
  
Vale, tiene que calmarse y hacer algo.  
  
Tres cuartos de hora después está dando vueltas por el apartamento, llevando cajas sin abrir de un lado a otro y moviendo muñecos. Sí, muñecos. Misha trabaja como diseñador en una pequeña compañía de juguetes. Realmente no es pequeña, pero tampoco es demasiado grande y sus productos se venden realmente bien. Es un buen trabajo, no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando comenzó su carrera de Diseño Industrial pero está bastante bien; le gusta. Tiene un despacho propio, un jefe bastante estridente pero comprensivo y unos compañeros agradables. Si lo piensa probablemente eso sea lo único bueno de su vida.  
  
Y eso es muy triste, joder.  
  
Está a punto de hacer algo estúpido como beberse una botella de vino cuando llaman a la puerta. Misha se queda paralizado con una caja en las manos y el lápiz en la oreja.  
  
-No… -susurra mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.  
  
No puede ser, ¿verdad? No puede haber cumplido su palabra y haber ido,  _no puede_.  
  
El timbre vuelve a sonar y Misha deja caer la caja con un golpe sordo. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente cuando se dirige hacia la puerta e intenta pensar coherentemente. Quizás sea el vecino en busca de sal o algo por el estilo. No tiene porqué ser un gigoló cabreado y sin neuronas.   
  
Oh, joder.  
  
Respira hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entonces se caga en todo lo humanamente posible.  
  
El tío que está al otro lado de la puerta no mide dos metros, pero sí que debe llegar al metro ochenta largo y tiene una espalda considerablemente ancha. También está el pequeño detalle de que es rubio, tiene unos ojazos verdes increíbles y pecas. Ay, joder. ¡Qué tiene pecas!   
  
Misha intenta decir algo coherente porque realmente no se lo esperaba. Incluso tiene la intensión de preguntar si es Jensen, pero cuando el tío entra en la casa sonriendo como si fuera el rey del mundo le queda claro que es él. Traga saliva y lo ve cerrar la puerta antes de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero negra y quedarse solo con una camiseta del mismo color.   
  
Lo siguiente que sabe es que se están besando con demasiada lengua y algo de dientes. Misha no lo ha visto venir. En un momento estaba parado delante del tío y al otro tenía su lengua en la traquea, una mano en el culo y otra en el cuello.  
  
Y cómo besaba, por favor.  
  
Misha considera la posibilidad de separarse y mandarlo a la mierda porque, seamos sinceros, ni siquiera lo conoce y ni ha dicho  _hola_  antes de lanzarse. Pero está claro que una parte de su anatomía, esa parte que se está refrotando contra Jensen, le grita que como lo pare conseguirá una embolia de regalo. Así que Misha no hace nada por evitarlo y le devuelve el beso.  
  
Dan tumbos por el salón y se las arreglan para chocar con una pared y un par de cajas. Misha no sabe exactamente hacia dónde van, pero cuando su espalda choca contra el respaldo del sofá, se dice a si mismo que ese es tan buen sitio como cualquier otro. Sus manos no pueden pararse quietas en ningún punto concreto. Le toca el cabello corto, los hombros anchos, la espalda, las caderas, el culo y no llega más abajo porque no puede. Toca allí donde puede mientras no se dejan de besar, las caderas frotándose de forma desesperada. No sabe dónde dejar las manos. Con una chica sería fácil y le tocaría las tetas pero ese cuerpo apretado contra el suyo es todo líneas duras: cero curvas, así que le coge el culo y gime dentro del beso, sin poderlo evitar. Eso parece ser lo que estaba esperando Jensen para abandonar sus labios y dirigirse hacia el cuello, donde lame y muerde un buen rato. Sus caderas no dejan de moverse y Misha se está volviendo loco.  
  
Jensen se separa un segundo para mirarlo a la cara; tiene los labios húmedos y Misha sólo puede pensar que ese tío es un cabrón. Es obvio que se siente muy satisfecho de su trabajo con él y Misha no va a dejar que se salga con la suya así que se lanza a besarlo. Le pone una mano en el cuello y la otra la cuela bajo la camiseta, explorando. Jensen por su parte comienza a desabrocharle la camisa con dedos hábiles y pronto se encuentra desnudo de cintura para arriba. Entonces Jensen deja sus labios, comienza a lamerle el cuello y va bajando por su cuello hasta que llega a uno de los pezones. Misha deja escapar un gemido agudo y gruñe mentalmente por eso. Debería controlarse pero no puede. El hombre sigue su camino hacia abajo, hasta estar de rodillas, y Misha se lame los labios por adelantado esperando lo que seguro vendrá. Jensen le abre el botón de los vaqueros con dedos ágiles y le baja la cremallera antes de tirar los pantalones hasta el suelo. Mueve las caderas hacia delante cuando siente los labios en el o  
mbligo. Está tentado de empujarle la cabeza hacia abajo, pero no lo hace.  
  
Respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse pero no es fácil mientras tiene a un tío básicamente masturbándolo sobre la ropa interior. Misha no se puede contralar. Quiere pero no puede.  
  
Entonces Jensen vuelve a ponerse de pie sonriente, se saca la camiseta y la tira sobre el sofá. Misha se queda mirando su pecho ancho y bien moldeado. No pierde detalle de cómo el otro se desabrocha los pantalones, baja la cremallera y los deja pendiendo peligrosamente de sus caderas.  
  
-Te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh? –masculla con voz ronca y Misha suelta un gruñido.  
  
Está a punto de decir algo, de poner punto y final a todo pero se da cuenta que eso sería como dejarlo ganar y no está dispuesto a ello. Así que vuelven a besarse y a frotarse. Ésta vez es algo simplemente maravilloso. A Misha le importa bastante poco estarse restregando contra unos vaqueros; la fricción le hace olvidarse de todo y está peligrosamente cerca de acabar él solo la fiesta.  
  
Jensen le agarra una pierna, la levanta hasta sus caderas y la fricción se vuelve casi dolorosa. Misha se arquea contra él, se agarra con ambas manos a los hombros del otro hombre y le busca la boca, gimiendo.  
  
No sabe cuándo la cosa se vuelve casi violenta y se encuentra de bruces contra el respaldo del sofá. Por suerte éste es alto y la posición no es muy incómoda. De todas maneras no tiene mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso. Jensen le baja los calzoncillos de un tirón y siente cómo su erección se frota suavemente contra el cuero negro del sofá. Mueve las caderas de forma inconsciente cuando siente las manos grandes de Jensen agarrarlo por ellas. Segundos después siente la longitud de su polla caliente entre sus nalgas, frotando, y la respiración se le pierde en el pecho. Jensen le muerde la nuca mientras su polla se restriega contra él. Misha gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del hombre.  
  
Jensen se separa finalmente, lo empuja suavemente hacia delante y le hace separar las piernas. Misha mueve los pies para sacarse los pantalones y respira hondo. Escucha el ruido que hace un envoltorio de algo al ser abierto y luego siente una mano separándole suavemente las nalgas. Una pequeña parte de su mente comienza a gritar aterrada porque tiene a un tío tocándole el culo. Concretamente metiéndole un dedo  _dentro_  del culo, pero se limita a ignorarlo; está deseando que eso pase, necesita tener sexo y Jensen parece saber dónde tocar cada segundo para hacer que todo se vuelva borroso.  
  
Se imagina que debe de tener algún tipo de lubricante porque los dedos se deslizan con facilidad. Bueno, no exactamente así de fácil porque duele un poco al principio, pero después todo es caliente y líquido cuando Jensen presiona contra su próstata. Luego repite y repite y repite y repite… Misha piensa que se va a correr sin que le toque la polla.  
  
-Oh, joder.  
  
Abre los labios por primera vez desde que Jensen irrumpió en su casa y se gana una risita socarrona.  
  
-Bueno, ¿eh? –siente el aliento caliente contra la oreja, la lengua rozándole el lóbulo y los dientes insinuándose debajo. –Pues imagina cuando tengas mi polla dentro.  
  
 _Dios_.  
  
Cierra los ojos y respira con dificultad mientras Jensen añade otro dedo. No sabe cómo lo hace exactamente pero lo besa. Girando la cabeza un poco y abriendo los labios. Jensen le devuelve el beso con fuerza, encantando de escucharlo gemir.  
  
Los dedos desaparecen un rato después y Misha abre las piernas instintivamente. Escucha otro pequeño ruido y Jensen gime suavemente. Es un ruido erótico muy caliente y hace que Misha mueva las caderas buscando algo aunque no está muy seguro de qué. El hombre lo complace y pronto lo siente presionando contra su culo, entrando muy lentamente. Misha se muerde los labios sin poderlo evitar. Eso duele. Aunque realmente no es el dolor que esperaba, es más bien cómo si quemara por dentro.   
  
-¿Virgen, huh? –lo escucha susurrar contra su oído. –Me encanta.  
  
Esas palabras le causan descargas eléctricas por toda la columna vertebral. No puede evitar soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo del pecho. Sus manos se cierran sobre el cuero negro del sofá, su cuerpo tiembla por completo mientras el rubio le muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
Jensen termina de entrar completamente en él después de lo que parece una eternidad y lleva una mano hacia delante. Le toca la polla con suavidad. Dedos fuertes alrededor, el pulgar rozando ligeramente el glande y un lento movimiento de arriba abajo. Está claro que sabe lo que hace y que lo hace muy bien. Misha intenta controlarse, pero no es fácil. Jensen sale casi por completo de él antes de volver a enterarse en su interior, lo hace de forma lenta y constante. Tiene una de sus manos agarrada con fuerza a la cadera de Misha mientras la otra no deja de masturbarlo lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas.  
  
Misha suelta un gemido gutural cuando Jensen presiona contra su próstata. Siente los dedos del hombre clavarse con más fuerza en su cadera y sus labios lamer su nuca.   
  
Las embestidas se vuelven más violentas a medida que sus cuerpos se calientan. Misha echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda. La mano de Jensen abandona su cadera y sube hasta su cuello. Misha siente los dedos calientes rozarle la mandíbula y después el pulgar presionar su labio inferior. Abre la boca sin pensarlo y lame ese dedo mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece de placer.   
  
Poco a poco todo pierde sentido. Jensen presiona una y otra vez ese punto en su interior, haciéndolo gemir desesperado. Su mano no deja de moverse sobre la polla de Misha. Arriba y abajo. Lento y tranquilo, pretendiendo volverlo loco.   
  
-Más… -murmura contra el pulgar de Jensen. Éste le gira ligeramente la cara y le come la boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento. –Joder, más rápido. Más, por favor…  
  
Lleva una de sus manos hacia atrás y agarra la cadera del hombre. Comienza a moverse como si estuviera poseído. Solamente puede pensar en el placer, en el cuerpo y húmedo contra su espalda, y en la mano grande y fuerte sobre su polla… Apenas puede pensar y mucho menos decir algo coherente.  
  
Entonces Jensen sale de su interior, le da la vuelta y le levanta las piernas antes de volver a hundirse en él. Las manos del rubio lo sujetan por el culo y el respaldo del sofá se le clava un poco en el lumbago, pero ignora esto por completo.  
  
Misha se siente ligeramente mareado pero no piensa en ello; ahora tiene los labios carnosos de Jensen a su alcance. Se dedica a morderlos y lamerlos gimiendo como si fuera una puta mientras se deja follar.   
  
-Estas jodidamente caliente –le susurra Jensen contra los labios haciéndolo jadear. –Me encanta tu culo,  _Misha_. Me pasaría el resto de la noche follándotelo. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?  
  
Oh, Dios. ¡Sí!  
  
Jensen no le tiene que seguir tocando la polla para que se corra. Lo hace violentamente con la lengua luchando contra la del otro hombre y su polla presionando violentamente contra su próstata. Se abraza con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Jensen y se mece en la bruma del orgasmo mientras el otro hombre alcanza su propio clímax.   
  
Misha apenas puede pensar nada coherente mientras Jensen se separa de él dejándolo que vuelva a poner los pies en el suelo. Siente cómo las rodillas le tiemblan cuando se deja caer contra el respaldo del sofá y observa los movimientos de Jensen. Éste se apoya también intentando recuperar el aliento, antes de deshacerse del preservativo y tirarlo a la papelera. Luego se coloca bien la ropa, cerrando el pantalón para después pasarse la mano por la frente para eliminar un par de gotas de sudor. Misha sólo puede pensar en lamer y, definitivamente, no debería estar pensando en eso.  
  
En ese momento comienza a darse cuenta de todo. Se ha dejado  _desvirgar_  (por decirlo de alguna manera) por el tío más borde que se podría echar a la cara, tío que encima es un gigoló y no mide dos metros. Y, vale, quizás hacía dos minutos no le importaba una mierda pero, ¡joder!, ¿quién le dice qué no a un tío cómo ese qué básicamente ha saltado sobre ti?  
  
Mierda, es patético.  
  
Se apresura a subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones antes de girarse a buscar la camisa. Cuando la encuentra, se gira y descubre que Jensen se ha puesto su camiseta. El tío lo mira cruzado de brazos, una ceja ligeramente alzada y una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Misha le devuelve la mirada. Ninguno dice nada durante un largo rato, simplemente se miran hasta que finalmente Jensen rompe el silencio.  
  
-Y bien… ¿me vas a pagar?   
  
-¡¿Qué?! –le grita mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Le acaba de decir qué le pague?  
  
-He dicho, -comienza como si Misha fuera un niño pequeño y tuviera que decir palabra por palabra- qué si me vas a pagar. Creo que es simple. Me das mi dinero, yo me voy. Todos contentos.  
  
-Ni de coña.   
  
¿Pagarle? Él no lo ha contratado, en todo caso el tío se ha auto contratado y Misha no va a pagarle una mierda. No ha firmado ningún contrato.  
  
-¿Perdón? –Jensen se inclina hacia delante, los brazos cruzados, una ceja alzada y una ligera mueca de incredulidad en sus labios.   
  
-He dicho que no-…  
  
-Ya he escuchado eso, quiero saber porqué.  
  
 _¡Porque no me da la gana!_  
  
-Pues porque no te he pedido que vengas, porque no te he contratado y porque creo que eres un borde.   
  
-Estas de broma, ¿verdad? –Jensen da un paso hacia él y Misha se obliga a sí mismo a permanecer en su sitio, estoico. Que Jensen pueda darle una paliza no le asusta. No, nada. -Me has hecho cruzar la ciudad, echarte un polvo increíble y ¿ahora me dices que no me vas a pagar?   
  
Misha siente que puede hervir por culpa de la irritación y se olvida del miedo a ser golpeado. Ese tío es profundamente imbécil o algo.  
  
-¡Yo no te he hecho venir! No te las des de nada –se cruza de brazos dispuesto a echarle cojones al asunto. –Y creo recordar que tú te has lanzado sobre mí sin decir nada.   
  
Jensen abre los labios para decir algo pero finalmente se queda callado. Su expresión no muda un ápice aunque parece que está casi tan enfadado como Misha. Vuelven a tener una pequeña batalla de miradas que dura un poco más que la anterior.  
  
-No hago esto gratis, ¿sabes? –habla por fin con voz evidentemente irritada. –Me debes mil dólares.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Tiene la polla de oro? Joder, Misha ha tenido un orgasmo alucinante pero no cree que valga mil dólares. Por mil dólares por lo menos debería habérsela chupado o algo…   
  
-No –vuelve a repetir. –No te he contrato; Has venido para dejar bien alto tu orgullo, no es mi culpa. Ahora, –señala vagamente la puerta- adiós.  
  
Espera más réplicas o incluso un golpe, pero Jensen se limita a darle una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se agacha a medio camino y coge su chaqueta de cuero del suelo. Está en la puerta cuando se vuelve a mirarlo. Misha intenta aparentar indiferencia pero no puede evitar estar un poco cagado. Ese tío sabe su dirección. ¿Quién le asegura que no tiene negocios con la mafia y qué Misha no se despertará un día con la cabeza de un poni en su cama?   
  
Es evidente que Jensen va a decir algo pero se limita a ponerse su chaqueta y salir dando un portazo. Misha se apoya contra el respaldo del sofá y se deja caer hasta el suelo. Se arrepiente al instante cuando una punzada de dolor le recorre la espalda. Ésta le duele bastante de la posición qué ha mantenido durante el sexo, pero el dolor en el culo es peor.   
  
Se levanta y va al baño. Se pasa media hora bajo el agua de la ducha intentando relajar los músculos y esforzándose en no pensar en ese tan tío borde. Es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que le duele el culo por su culpa. Es más difícil cuando se da cuenta de que se está empalmando a causa de los recuerdos. Y se niega, se niega por completo a masturbarse pensando en el rubio. Prefiere abrir de golpe el agua fría y pensar en algo asqueroso cómo su tía abuela Maggie desnuda, por ejemplo. Eso funciona.  
  
Vaya sí funciona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey Dean Morgan llena mi vida de alegría.

Misha espera pacientemente en la cola de la cafetería. El sitio está siempre concurrido y tiene que dar un par de codazos para mantener su sitio. Está claro que los ejecutivos trajeados son algo violentos y propensos a colarse, pero Misha mantiene su lugar estoicamente. Que él no lleve traje no quiere decir que no tenga mala leche acumulada y más con lo que pasó la noche anterior. Aún no se puede creer que Jensen fuera a su casa y quisiera cobrarle. Dios, aún no se cree que haya tenido sexo con un gigoló. 

¡Es de locos!

Intenta no pensar en eso mientras va hacia la puerta con su café con leche. Esquiva a un par de ejecutivos enchaquetados y camina directamente hacia el edificio donde se encuentra la oficina donde trabaja. Ésta está ubicada en la calle California y eso implica que se encuentra en el centro de toda la vida financiera de San Francisco. Realmente nunca pensó que acabaría trabajando allí, pero le gustaba la ciudad. Sus cuestas imposibles, su ambiente liberal y la cercanía del mar. Le encanta San Francisco. 

Está casi llegando al edificio cuando siente una mano fuerte sobre el hombro y se gira. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, el jefe del departamento de marketing, le sonríe ampliamente.

-Hey, Misha. 

-Hola, Jeff.

El hombre sigue sonriendo mientras comienza a andar a su lado. Misha da pequeños sorbo a su café mientras escucha al hombre. Éste no deja de hablar de una fiesta a la que fue la noche anterior (sí, en miércoles), sobre la preciosa rubia que conoció y a la que, Misha sabe esto sin que se lo diga, no va a volver a llamar. Jeff es el típico hombre maduro con terror al compromiso, pero que nunca está solo aunque tampoco en pareja. Misha lo conoce desde hace años y puede decir que es uno de los únicos amigos que le quedan. Por supuesto tiene más, pero todos esos están casados y son amigos comunes de él y Victoria. Esos amigos puede darlos por olvidados porque son los típicos qué sí los saca de su vida de casados se pierden. Bueno, también está Traci aunque no sabe si eso es bueno.

Jeff sigue hablando y Misha tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirlo. Últimamente desvaría con mucha facilidad.

-Tenemos que quedar este fin de semana –le informa el otro hombre haciendo que se atragante con el café. ¿Qué tenía esa semana de especial que todo el mundo quería quedar con él? –Oh, venga. Que solo es ir a tomar una copa, hombre.

-Ya he quedado –concretamente el viernes después del trabajo. -Lo siento.

Realmente no sabe que le da más miedo: el interrogatorio al que será sometido por Traci o saber que treta se traerá Jeff entre manos. Seguramente tenía planeado presentarle a alguna tía; lo conoce demasiado bien.

-¿Una chica? –el hombre sonríe ampliamente mientras se quita las gafas de sol al entrar en el vestíbulo del edificio. -¿Por fin vas a salir de tu cascaron y tener una cita?

-Es una amiga, Jeff –intenta dejar claro. –Una amiga del instituto. Hacía años que no la veía y me la encontré en esa boda a la que fui…

-Esa boda, ya. Te dije que te podía presentar a alguna chica para ir con ella. 

Misha bufa.

-No iba a ir a una boda de un amigo con una desconocida.

-Rubia, metro setenta, ojos color miel y talla 100 de sujetador, ¿de verdad necesitas saber algo más de ella? Con su nombre ya tendrías suficiente, hombre.

Dios, Jeff debe tener el número de todas las féminas de San Francisco. Al tío le gustan todos y cada una de ellas.

-Quizás a ti te valga, pero a mí no.

Misha saluda al guardia de seguridad mientras se dirigen a los ascensores.

-Lo que sea –murmura quitándole importancia. –Entonces, vas a salir con una amiga del instituto… ¿Cuándo? El fin de semana tiene muchos días y tú necesitas echar más de un polvo.

-No me voy a acostar con Traci –Misha mira alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los ha escuchado. No cree que esperando el ascensor sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso. –Ni con nadie.

-Por eso estás tan estresado, ¿sabes? A saber desde cuándo no te das un homenaje.

Desde hace menos de doce horas, piensa pero se calla. 

-No quiero hablar de ese tema.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en ese momento y Misha se apresura a entrar. Por suerte hay tanta gente que Jeff tiene la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario. Lo que menos quiere en ese momento es que su vida sexual (o su nula vida sexual) sea puesta al descubierto delante de un montón de desconocidos.

-Entonces, -insiste Jeff una vez están en su planta- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Ir a tomar una copa con una amiga del instituto y NO tener sexo con ella –masculla.

Jeff pone los ojos en blanco y se prepara para marcharse hacia su despacho.

-Bien, llámame si decides evitar que se te caiga por no usarla. Te presentaré a alguna preciosidad de piernas kilométricas.

-No pienso llamarte, lo sabes. A saber cuántas pobres chicas tienen un trauma por tu culpa.

El otro hombre soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vale, vale –dijo antes de darse la vuelta. –Pero cuando seas un viejo impotente y vivas con tres gatos, no vengas a quejarte.

Ese fue el turno de Misha de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Adiós, Jeff.

Misha camina hacia su despacho con la cabeza baja. No quiere acabar como un viejo amargado, pero tampoco se siente con ánimos para ir con ninguna mujer. Puede que tuviera sexo la noche anterior con Jensen, pero fue algo instintivo y primitivo. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sucedió y, que quede claro; Jensen fue porque quiso, nadie lo contrató. Misha no quiere quedar con ninguna chica y usarla, no quiere hacerle eso a nadie. Sabe que sólo sería sexo, pero por alguna razón no puede y eso le hace sentirse más patético.

Le empieza a doler la cabeza y decide que es demasiado temprano para pensar en todo eso.

 

*

 

Misha se siente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. El bar al que Traci lo ha llevado es uno de esos a los que van hombres jóvenes enchaquetados y mujeres preciosas también trajeadas. Allá donde mira hay gente guapa y joven divirtiéndose. Misha está seguro de que la mayoría de los ejecutivos que hay en la barra apenas han pasado hace un par de años la edad legal para beber. Se siente patético entre tanto jovencito con carreras en Harvard, pero Traci parece totalmente encantada.

Han tardado media hora en que los atendieran en la barra y en esos momentos están de pie, ojo avizor, esperando como un par de águilas para agarrar la primera mesa libre que quede.

-Necesito sentarme, estos tacones me están matando –murmura Traci antes de darle un trago a su bebida de color rosado. –Creo que le clavaré el tacón en el pie al primer yuppie engominado que me encuentre.

-¿Eso te quitará el dolor?

-No; es por molestar.

Misha suelta una carcajada y le da un trago a su ginebra con limón. Normalmente se hubiese pedido una cerveza, pero le había parecido que no quedaría muy a tono con el sitio.

-Pues tienes donde elegir.

-Tú también -Traci sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Yo? –se mira los pies de forma teatral. –Me he dejado los tacones en casa, Traci.

La mujer suelta una carcajada estridente y le da una palmada en el hombro. Ese gesto es tan parecido al de Jeff que Misha no puede evitar pensar en que tendrá que presentarlos. Son parecidos aunque de una manera extraña.

-Me refiero al material disponible aquí y ahora –informa. –Vale, acepto que no quieras llamar a Jared pero podrías tirar el anzuelo hacia otro lado. ¿Qué tal el rubio de allí? –señala disimuladamente hacia una mesa. -Te ha mirado un par de veces.

Misha suelta un bufido. Traci quiere que se acueste con un hombre a toda costa. Ha sopesado la posibilidad de contarle que ya lo había hecho para así hacer que se callara, pero contarle eso implicaría dar detalles y no está dispuesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que me ha mirado? 

-Porque yo lo estaba mirando a él, cariño. Te ha dado un repaso nada heterosexual.

-Estás loca.

Lo cree sinceramente y está seguro de que Traci no se ofendería de oírlo. Ella es ese tipo de persona que está tan segura de sí misma que no le importa la opinión ajena. Misha no puede evitar sentir envidia, le gustaría ser así. Cree recordar que antes del divorcio era muy parecido, ¿qué le había pasado?

-¡Una mesa! –grita Traci sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Vamos, me tengo que sentar o apuñalaré a alguien con mis tacones de diez centímetros. 

Misha se ve arrastrado hacia la mesa y está sentado antes de poner decir nada. Un par de minutos después se acerca una chica a preguntarles si están usando las sillas que están vacías, Traci se apresura a decir que esperan a un par de amigos. Lo dice con una sonrisa tan sincera que Misha se lo cree.

-¿A quién? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-Al hombre de mi vida, cariño.

-¿Qué? -Misha se pone en tensión sin poderlo evitar. Espera que Traci sólo esté bromeando y que el hombre de su vida no sea Jared. –Dime que le has mentido a esa chica y que-…

-Oh, mira. Hablando del rey de Roma… 

Misha suelta un gemido estrangulando cuando ve a Jared. El tío sobresale entre la multitud y el traje de chaqueta que lleva lo hace destacar aún más. Los demás hombres a su alrededor parecen que lleven sacos de patatas en comparación. Traci se pone en pie y agita la mano hacia él. Misha gruñe mentalmente al darse cuenta que ha caído de lleno en una trampa. La imita poniéndose en pie.

-¿No lo habrás contratado para mi, verdad? 

-¿Contratar? ¿Crees que quiero morir asesinada? –Misha solamente la mira, molesto. –Tranquilo, cariño. Viene en calidad de amigo.

Espera que sea verdad.

-Te odio –susurra.

Jared llega hasta ellos en ese momento y Misha se esfuerza a sonreír lo mejor que puede. Solamente espera que su socio no le haya contado nada…

-¡Cariño! –grita Traci abrazándolo. –Te echaba de menos.

-¿A mí? –pregunta lanzándole una mirada a Misha. –Lo dudo… estás bien acompañada. 

Misha se sonroja sin poderlo evitar y estrecha la mano que Jared le tiende. Parece que éste no sabe nada y suspira aliviado mientras toma asiento.

-Misha es un aburrido.

-¡Oye! –se queja.

Jared y Traci ríen mientras toman asiento el uno junto al otro.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido.

Traci está tocándole la pierna a Jared de forma descarada bajo la mesa y éste se limita a sonreír como si no se diera cuenta.

-Yo también. La fiesta donde estábamos era un verdadero aburrimiento.

¿Estábamos?

-Oh, ¿ha venido también?

Misha siente cómo se le tensa la espalda.

-Sí, está aparcando.

-Oh, tengo ganas de conocerlo.

-¿Estás segura? Dicen que come niños para desayunar –bromea Jared.

Oh, Dios. Dime que no.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu socio? 

Misha traga saliva con fuerza y mira hacia la puerta mientras piensa en algún plan de escape, pero es tarde. Jensen acaba de entrar por la puerta y los está buscando.

¡¡Joder!!

-Oye, Misha… ¿Misha? –Traci gira la cabeza para mirar hacia donde él está mirando fijamente y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. –Vaya tío…

Jared también se gira para mirar y sonríe.

-Es Jensen.

Traci se pone en pie automáticamente para llamar su atención. Misha por su parte intenta hacérselo lo más pequeñito posible.

No se puede creer que ésto le esté pasando. En serio, ¿por qué la vida está empeñada en ser una perra con él? Misha siempre ha sido una buena persona, nunca engañó a su esposa y pagaba sus impuestos religiosamente, ¿por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas? Ahora Jensen lo reconocería, contaría lo que pasó entre ellos y él pasaría el peor ridículo de su vida. Y encima se lo merecería. Porque ha estado haciéndose el digno delante de Traci, diciendo que nunca estaría con un gigoló y es una mentira como una casa, aunque siempre podría decir en su defensa que él nunca contrató a Jensen.

-Ya nos ha visto –anuncia Traci.

Misha agarra la bebida y se apresura a vaciarla de un trago, necesita estar un poco borracho. Está por beberse el resto de bebidas de la mesa cuando escucha la voz de Jensen y no puede evitar levantar la cabeza. 

Lo primero coherente que piensa es que deberían prohibirle llevar traje y sonreír de esa manera. Después se da cuenta de que nunca lo ha visto sonreír antes. 

Tampoco es que lo haya visto más de una vez, pero cuando se vieron no sonrió así, como si conocer a Traci fuese lo más maravilloso que le hubiera pasado en la vida o algo. El cabrón sabe hacer bien su trabajo.

Entonces se gira, por primera vez lo mira directamente a la cara y, por supuesto, lo reconoce. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente por la sorpresa y sus labios se tuercen en una suave mueca, pero no tarda ni dos segundos en recobrar la compostura. Vuelve a sonreír pero con esa sonrisa de estoy encantado de conocerte y tú solo eres una mierda en mi zapato. Misha recuerda en ese momento que es un puto borde.

-Este es Jensen Ackles –informa Jared con una sonrisa. –Y él es Misha… perdona, no sé tu apellido.

-Collins –grazna mientras no aparta los ojos de la mueca que hace Jensen.

-Misha Collins –repite Jared sonriente y, al parecer, sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Encantado –masculla mientras estira la mano hacia Jensen pero no se levanta; no va a ser educado con él.

-Sí, ya.

¡Será imbécil! 

Misha respira hondo mientras el otro hombre toma asiento a su lado y comienza a hablar con los otros dos, ignorándolo por completo en el proceso. Misha se siente bastante bien con eso, tiene que admitirlo. Cuanto más lo ignore, menos probabilidad tenía de que sacara el tema de su desvirgamiento a colación.

Una camarera estresada apareció un par de minutos después. Misha no se extraña de que Jensen pida Whisky escoses con hielo. La verdad es que no se lo imagina bebiendo otra cosa y no es que él se haya imaginado cosas sobre el tío borde. No, ninguna. 

-Tengo que preguntar esto o morir –anuncia Traci unos diez minutos después, cuando la camarera les lleva las bebidas. –Pero somos amigos y todos muy liberales así que… ¿puedo preguntar?

-Dispara –dice Jared con una sonrisa.

-No os ofenderéis, ¿verdad?

-¿Nosotros? Estamos acostumbrados, preciosa –asegura Jensen regalándole una sonrisa enorme a la mujer. 

Misha hace una mueca de desagrado que oculta tras su copa. 

-Bien –Traci casi da palmadas de felicidad. –Quiero saber de vuestro trabajo; seguro que tenéis millones de anécdotas geniales.

Jared suelta una carcajada, encantando. Parece que encuentra a Traci simplemente encantadora y Misha, muy en el fondo, entiende el motivo. La mujer parece brillar de felicidad.

-Tenemos millones, sí.

-Algunas peores que otras… no sabría por dónde empezar –le dice Jared.

-La más reciente –ofrece Traci haciendo que Misha casi se atragante con su bebida. 

-¿La más reciente, huh?

Misha no tiene que mirar a Jensen para saber que esa frase ha ido acompañada de una mirada hacia él. El tío borde es un gilipollas de cuidado. Un GRAN gilipollas con mayúsculas. ¿Y si cuenta su encuentro? Tiene la oportunidad perfecta.

-Oh, sí –Misha suspira aliviado cuando es Jared el que habla. –Hace poco llamó un tío. Un gilipollas integral. Jensen fue hasta su casa y todo para que después el tío se negara a pagar.

Traci suelta una exclamación de sorpresa y Misha se atraganta. Todos lo miran mientras intenta no ahogarse y hace un lamentable espectáculo escupiendo bebida sobre la mesa. Traci se incorpora, le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le ofrece un pañuelo de papel.

-Increíble, ¿verdad? -Jensen lo mira directamente mientras habla. -¿Quién contrata a alguien y luego se niega a pagar?

¡Pues alguien que no te ha contratado!

-No me lo creo –Traci se inclina sobre la mesa para hablar confidencialmente. -¿E hiciste de todo? ¿Todo… todo?

-Todo –asegura Jensen lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Misha. –Y lo disfrutó como una virgen salida.

Misha siente que las mejillas comienzan a arderle pero, por suerte, el haber estado a punto de morir ahogado es una buena excusa para eso. Pero, ¿quién se cree que es ese subnormal? Encima sigue con su estúpida versión de que lo contrató cuando Misha no lo contrató, joder.

-¿Estás seguro? –masculla porque no puede seguir callado.

Jensen se gira ligeramente en la silla, apoya el brazo sobre el respaldo y lo mira directamente a los ojos desde que ha empezado a hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De que te contrató –la voz le sale más molesta de lo que quisiera. -Quizás el tío solo quería hablar con alguien y tú pensaste algo que no era.

-Me dio su dirección. Yo llamo a eso querer que vaya a su casa, ¿no crees?

-No, quizás simplemente dio su dirección sin pensarlo.

Misha se está enfadando por momentos mientras que Jensen sigue tranquilo y con pinta de ser el rey del mundo.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –pregunta inclinándose hacia delante e invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal. Misha le lanza una rápida mirada a Jared y Traci que los observaban con curiosidad antes de centrarse en Jensen.

-Quizás porque eres un borde que puede poner a cualquiera de mala leche.

-Hey, chicos… –llama suavemente Jared inclinándose sobre la mesa. 

-Ah, ¿tú das tu dirección a alguien borde y que no conoces? –Jensen alza una ceja ignorando a su amigo que pretende imponer paz. –Bueno, eso quiere decir que tú se la das a cualquiera.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso. Jensen está casi diciéndole a los otros dos que están hablando de él.

Misha se pone tan bruscamente en pie que su copa y la de Jensen se caen. Se moja lo pies y el whisky de Ackles cae directamente sobre su regazo, empapándolo. El hombre se pone en pie al instante con la cara convertida en una máscara de ira. Misha se sorprende al darse cuenta de que hasta a dos segundos de ser asesinado por Jensen, éste sigue pareciéndole demasiado atractivo.

-¡Gilipollas! –grita ganándose una mirada de todo el mundo que está alrededor de ellos. -¡Éste traje cuesta dos mil dólares!

-Tranquilízate, Jensen -Jared se levanta y agarra a su amigo del brazo. –Ve al baño e intenta limpiar eso.

Jensen parece que va a decir algo pero finalmente desaparece en dirección hacia el aseo.

-Creo que deberías ir tú también, Misha –el comentario de Traci lo pilla por sorpresa. –Tienes manchada la pernera.

-¿Qué? –su cara debe ser un poema. Tiene los labios apretados y sus dientes le rechinan ligeramente.

-Tienes una mancha –le señala hacia su pierna.

Suelta un bufido y se dirige hacia el baño. 

-Estaremos fuera –escucha decir a Jared mientras se pone en pie, pero está demasiado lejos para contestar. 

Es obvio que no van a quedarse allí después del mini escándalo que han montado. Se dirige hacia el baño pero no va a pedir disculpas a nadie. Es más, va a exigir disculpas y a dejar las cosas muy claritas con el gigoló.

El baño está subiendo unas escaleras (algo que es totalmente una trampa para borrachos). Es enorme y tiene el mismo diseño moderno que el resto del bar; Nada más entrar se encuentra los urinarios y una serie de lavamanos. Después hay una especie de cristalera creando una separación de ambientes. Allí hay más lavamanos y, justo enfrente, las cabinas con los inodoros.

La primera zona es la más transitada; Hombres saliendo y entrando rápidamente, cero palabras entre ellos. Misha se dirige hacia el fondo cuando divisa a Jensen. Éste se ha quitado la chaqueta, se ha remangado las mangas y está intentando limpiar un poco la zona húmeda de su entrepierna. La mancha es evidente y Misha sentiría pena sí el tío no fuera un gilipollas integral.

Jensen lo mira cuando llega a su altura, pero lo ignora olímpicamente mientras se dirige hacia el secador de manos e intenta que el aire caliente elimine la zona húmeda de su camisa. Misha se limita a quedarse delante de los lavamanos mirándolo de reojo pero sin decir nada. No sabe qué hacer. Está tan enfadado que probablemente solo conseguirá empeorar la situación, aunque realmente le importa una mierda. Se apoya en uno de los lavamanos y sigue mirando a Jensen. Se dice a si mismo que no está fijándose en la forma en que la tela de la camisa se le tensa sobre los hombros, ni en el culo que le hace el pantalones, porque eso sería reconocer que Jensen le molesta tanto como le pone caliente.

-¿Qué coño miras? –Jensen se debe haber sentido observado porque gira hacia él y parece realmente enfadado.

-A ti no –miente abriendo el grifo y metiendo las manos bajo el agua fría. Es tan evidente que lo miraba que hasta le da vergüenza.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-Sí -y es una verdad como una casa. Ese tío es profundamente imbécil.

-Que te den, gilipollas –le dice mientras se acerca. Misha aprieta la mandíbula y se obliga a sí mismo a mantener el contacto visual. –Ahora me debes mil dólares y la tintorería.

-¡No te debo nada, joder! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que yo no te contraté? –da un paso hacia Jensen pero éste no se mueve un ápice de su lugar. –Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie.

-¿No quieres que nadie se entere de que eres tan patético que no puedes echar un polvo por ti mismo sin tener que contratar a alguien?

Jensen sonríe ligeramente y Misha sólo tiene ganas de matar. ¿Quién coño se cree qué es? No sabe por qué llamó a Jared en primer lugar y no tiene derecho a juzgarlo. Quizás sólo quería quedar para hacer encaje de bolillo con él.

-Deja de decir eso. Yo no te contraté y nunca lo haría –masculla con los dientes apretados. Jensen da un paso hacia él; quedan tan cerca que Misha puede sentir el calor que irradia y oler su colonia.

-Pues lo hiciste.

-¡No lo hice, joder! –grita frustrado y furioso. -¡Deja de repetirlo!

-Deja tú de negarlo y págame.

El hombre está tan tranquilo que Misha solo puede ponerse más furioso. ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo? ¿Por qué? Lo único que él quiere es que lo deje en paz. Quiere olvidarse de que existe. Quiere olvidarse de lo irritante que es, de su actitud de chulo, de sus pecas, de sus ojos verdes… 

¡A la mierda!, piensa. Está demasiado cansado de todo.

-Es que… joder… es que… ¡Arg! Te odio –sisea entre dientes mientras lo agarra por la corbata y une sus labios con los de Jensen. –Eres un borde pretensioso.

No sabe por qué lo hace. Ni cómo llegan a uno de los cubículos, pero a los pocos segundos su espalda golpea una pared y tiene una pierna de Jensen presionando entre las suyas. Ya está empalmado y es patético teniendo en cuenta que odia profundamente a ese tío, pero no puede dejar de besarlo mientras se restriega contra su pierna.

–Tú eres un snob y un gilipollas estirado -Jensen le habla contra el oído mientras le desabrocha los pantalones

Misha gime en protesta y lleva sus propias manos al cinturón de Jensen.

-¿Yo? –jadea mientras se deshace del cinturón, le abre el botón de los pantalones y le baja la cremallera. –Tú… Tú eres un borde, joder.

-Cállate.

-No –pero lo hace.

En parte porque Jensen vuelve a atacarle la boca con un beso voraz y en parte porque toda su sangre está en el sur de su cuerpo. Su mente se ha quedado en blanco y en esos momentos sólo procesa las palabras polla y besar. Cualquier otro pensamiento coherente se ha ido a la mierda.

Gime satisfecho cuando siente el peso caliente de la erección de Jensen entre sus dedos. Es como si hubiera estado esperando siglos para sentir eso. Aprieta sus dedos en torno a la carne dura y sonríe cuando Jensen gime contra sus labios. Ese gemido va directamente a su polla que aún sigue prisionera de la tela de los calzoncillos.

-¿Me vas a tocar? –masculla mientras su mano se mueve lentamente sobre la polla de Jensen.

-Eres una puta, lo estás deseando.

Misha gruñe molesto cuando lo escucha pero una pequeña parte de él gime satisfecha (una parte total y absolutamente oculta en su mente). Jensen tiene la voz ronca por la lujuria y sus palabras suenan a horas de sexo entre sábanas húmedas. Le molesta darse cuenta pero necesita urgentemente que lo toque.

-T-te odio –jadea contra sus labios. –No me vuelvas a llamar puta o te-… Oh, joder.

No puede terminar la frase de forma ofensiva como quería porque Jensen por fin le agarra la polla y comienza a mastúrbalo. Sus dedos se mueven con firmeza y decisión, como si cada gesto que hace estuviera estudiado al milímetro. Es absolutamente perfecto. Misha no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo, observar su polla deslizarse dentro del puño de Jensen una y otra vez. Se muerde los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento del pulgar de Jensen sobre su glande, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por su polla y volviendo la fricción más húmeda.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando suavemente la pared del cubículo mientras se deja llevar por todas las sensaciones que está experimentando. Jensen aprovecha para morderle el cuello con fuerza y acercarse más. Misha deja escapar un gemido. 

-Joder…

Jensen acerca más hasta él; las caderas juntas y sus pollas rozándose a cada movimiento de sus manos.

-¿Te gusta? –Jensen le habla contra el oído y Misha sólo puede agarrarse a su hombro con fuerza. –Suelta mi polla, voy a enseñarte un truco. Vas a ver las estrellas.

Misha suelta un jadeo y le hace caso. Su mano se desliza por el pecho de Jensen hasta su cuello, su frente se apoya contra la del hombre y mira hacia abajo para no perderse ni un solo detalle. Jensen adelanta su cadera y agarra sus pollas a la vez. Misha suelta un gemido estrangulado a causa de la fricción y el calor. Mueve las caderas de forma instintiva.

-Oh, joder. Sí.

Jensen le muerde el cuello con fuerza y Misha pierde el sentido de todo lo demás. El tiempo parece acelerarse al ritmo de su respiración, sus cuerpos se mueven sudorosos y todo parece más caliente. Misha agarra a Jensen para fundirse en un beso desesperado, lleno de lengua y dientes. El mundo se vuelve un horno. Misha siente que se está cocinando a fuego lento mientras el vientre se le vuelve lava y se corre entre los dedos fuertes de Jensen. Éste suelta un gruñido satisfecho y no tarda ni dos segundo en seguirle en su orgasmo. Fuerte, caliente, abrasador.

Misha tarda unos minutos en recuperarse de su clímax y cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que se ha manchado la camisa que llevaba. Debería habérsela quitado o algo, pero estaba tan desquiciado que no pudo pensar en ello. Se muerde los labios y empuja a Jensen, que se ha dejado caer contra él, lejos de su cuerpo. Misha agarra papel higiénico e intenta arreglar un poco el estropicio de su ropa. Jensen lo imita.

Ninguno de los dos habla mientras se arreglan y salen del pequeño cubículo.

Misha camina hasta donde ha dejado su jersey y se lo pone con manos temblorosas; luego abre el grifo del agua y se lava las manos. Se echa un último vistazo en el espejo del baño y sale sin decir nada.

Su corazón parece desbocarse mientras baja las escaleras e irrumpe en el bar. No mira a nadie mientras se abre paso a codazos hacia el exterior. Una vez fuera echa a andar calle abajo sin buscar a Traci. 

No puede dejar de pensar en que ha vuelto a cometer el mismo error. Ha vuelto a dejarse llevar por su lívido y ha acabado masturbándose con ese tío. Aprieta los labios y acelera el paso. Su móvil comienza a sonar unos cinco minutos después y sabe sin mirar que es Traci. No lo coge. Se siente como una mierda y la mujer no tiene la culpa de que él sea un gilipollas, pero no tiene ánimos para soportar un interrogatorio.

 

*

 

El resto del fin de semana lo pasa en casa insultando mentalmente a Jensen Ackles y a toda su familia. Se enfada con Jensen porque enfadarse consigo mismo sería mucho más patético, aunque sabe que en primer lugar es su culpa: Nunca debió de llamar a Jared, nunca tuvo que pelearse con Jensen ni darle su dirección y nunca, nunca jamás, debió de haberse acostado con él (por no hablar de repetir la escenita en el baño). Aquel fue un acto de patetismo superior. Una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas de lo patético, joder. Y ahora solo puede revolcarse en su estupidez.

Está claro que podría olvidar el tema, pero sabe que no podrá. Traci lo llamará el lunes al despacho y tendrá que hablar con ella. Puede ignorar su móvil durante el fin de semana, fingir que lo tiene apagado para que no lo molesten y así poder descansar, pero durante la semana no tiene excusa y Traci llamará. Vaya si lo hará. Y Misha tendrá que contar cuán patético es. Encima la mujer estará enfadada por el platón y la cosa se pondrá más difícil.

Tarda todo el fin de semana en auto convencerse de que no es tan malo pero cuando llega el lunes se levanta como si fuera al matadero. No debería sentirse así. No tiene porqué contarle nada a Traci, no es un niño pequeño; puede tener secretos y hacer lo que le salga de las pelotas. 

Toma la resolución de plantarle cara a la situación. Es un hombre adulto, que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre adulto y no tiene por qué tener vergüenza por ello. Es más, no tiene por qué contar que las ha tenido. Así que decide que se lo dejará bien claro a Traci, joder. Que no es su madre. 

La llama él y como esperaba, Traci suena molesta, pero no demasiado. Se disculpa una y otra vez por dejarla tirada. Por suerte Traci no es rencorosa y le perdona a cambio de un almuerzo. Misha no tiene más que aceptar. 

Quedan en un restaurante que se encuentra en un término medio entre sus oficinas, lo cual es lo más cómodo para los dos. A la hora acordada Misha está esperando fuera mientras mira el reloj con insistencia. Durante un minuto se imagina que Traci se vengará dejándolo tirado, pero la mujer aparece cinco minutos después. Va vestida como si viniera de hacer deporte y parece totalmente tranquila. Yoga, supone. Eso debe ayudar a relajarse y que Traci esté tranquila es casi una proeza.

-Hola –saluda intentando ser lo más simpático que puede.

-No debería perdonarte, Collins –murmura indignada aunque es obvio que no lo está.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Traci.

Tienen una pequeña lucha de miradas hasta que finalmente ella suspira y le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-Espero que la comida esté deliciosa.

Misha sonríe ampliamente mientras entran. Sí, la comida está deliciosa y Traci, contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, no lo acosa a preguntas. No le insiste sobre llamar a Jared o algo por el estilo. Tampoco le pregunta por su escenita con Jensen. Misha no puede evitar sentirse como un idiota; obviamente Traci no es la Santa Inquisición. Fue estúpido de su parte esperarse un interrogatorio o algo por el estilo. Está tan sorprendido que no puede evitar preguntarle:

-Pensaba que me seguirías insistiendo sobre lo de Jared.

-¿Por qué? Es tu decisión y aunque creo que deberías probarlo… bueno, no te puedo obligar.

Misha frunce el ceño, Traci está demasiado suave.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente.

El ambiente se vuelve algo raro durante los siguientes quince minutos. Ambos se centran en sus platos sin decir nada y comen en silencio. Misha no sabría explicar qué ocurre pero es obvio que algo pasa. Traci lo mira un par de veces y parece querer decir algo, pero permanece callada, como si no estuviera muy segura. Él no puede evitar ponerse paranoico. ¿Y si sabe lo de Jensen? La incertidumbre lo está matando así que vuelve a ser el primero en hablar.

-Suéltalo –pide.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea que estás callándote, Traci –masculla dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. -Me pones nervioso.

-No me estoy callando nada.

-Te conozco muy bien y aunque llevemos años sin vernos, sé que estás rumiando algo.

Ella sonríe un poco y se inclina hacia delante.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Misha.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me harías daño?

Traci se muerde los labios y suspira.

-¿Sabes que suelo salir a correr todas las mañanas? Me gusta ir al Golden Gate Park. Está cerca de mi apartamento y tiene todos esos lugares preciosos para visitar.

Misha no entiende qué quiere decir pero asiente.

-Sí, está muy cerca de la universidad de medicina. Solía ir a recoger a… -su voz se apaga al darse cuenta de hacia donde quería llegar Traci. 

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio. Ella parece que no está muy segura de seguir ya que Misha parece tener muy claro de qué va el tema.

-Has visto a Victoria, ¿no?

-Sí, fue pura casualidad. Ella había ido por el parque para atajar camino hacia sus clases y nos encontramos. Me sorprendió mucho. Primero me reencuentro contigo y después a ella, solíamos ser inseparables en el instituto

-Sí… 

-Pues estuvimos charlando un rato y… -Traci parece dudar unos segundos antes de hablar. -No iba sola y me presentó a su acompañante como su pareja.

-Ya.

Traci alza una ceja.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Que tiene pareja de nuevo y que es extremadamente feliz -masculló con cierto deje irónico y dolido. –Sí, lo sé. Me llamó para contármelo. Quería que me enterara por ella, ya sabes…

-Oh. Menos mal. Pensaba que tendría que darte la noticia… realmente no pensaba decirte nada, Misha –murmura antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. –No es de mi incumbencia pero estaba preocupada por cómo… bueno, no sabía si habías superado lo vuestro y tampoco quería que te enteraras por algún gilipollas. 

Hay un silencio tenso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto –se obliga a forzar una sonrisa. –Está todo olvidado y enterrado. Ella es feliz y yo también. Todo perfecto.

Es obvio que Traci no lo cree. Misha tampoco se lo cree. Está esa parte de que él es feliz por Victoria y también eso otro que siente unos celos enfermizos. No considera justo que ella lo haya superado tan fácilmente. Estuvieron casados durante tanto tiempo que no debe ser tan fácil superar una separación y mírala; ella está llevándolo de maravilla mientras él se revuelca en su miseria. 

Dios, es patético. Jamás se cansará de pensarlo.

-Estoy bien –vuelve a repetir porque así es más fácil creérselo. –Ya ésta superado. Eso se acabo hace algún tiempo.

No la ama, pero no quiere decir que no siga queriéndola de muchas maneras y que siga doliéndole un poco.

Traci suspira y acto seguido le sonríe dulcemente.

-Tú también encontrarás a alguien.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabe si será capaz y no quiere ser acabar siendo un tío desesperado buscando pareja. La vida es mucho más que todo eso y debería ser capaz de disfrutar ahora que está soltero, pero no es capaz. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar siempre acompañado, a tener alguien que le escuchara y le entendiera… ahora todo le parece demasiado solitario.

-Estoy bien –está repitiéndolo tanto que debe ser obvio que no es verdad.

Lo bueno de Traci es que no le mira con pena o condescendencia; La mujer le sonríe y parece decirle con la mirada que lo cree o que al menos está dispuesta a creerlo.

El camarero llega en esos momentos para preguntarles si desean algo de postre y retirar los platos. Ambos piden un café.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te apuntas a yoga? – pregunta después de unos minutos. Misha alza una ceja. -¿Qué? También van hombres, si es eso lo que estás pensando ahora mismo.

-No, no he pensado eso –masculla, aunque sí, había pensado justo eso; que era algo de mujeres. 

-Claro que no –Traci suelta una risilla y le da una palmada en la mano intentando animarlo. –Venga, el profesor es un hombre y hay muchas mujeres solteras… Y hombres –le guiña un ojo.

-¿Realmente te parece ético ofrecerme tu clase de yoga como coto de caza, Traci?

-Oh, Dios. Qué estirado eres a veces, Misha. Y sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Te crees que la gente se apunta a los gimnasios para hacer deporte?

-Pues sí. Llámame iluso pero pensaba que esos sitios llenos de máquinas y pesas se usaban para hacer ejercicio.

-¿En qué mundo vives?

-No sé ¿en uno donde la gente va a los gimnasios a hacer pesas o correr en la cinta?

-¡Pues vives en el mundo equivocado! Ahora mismo los gimnasios es donde más parejas se forman. Hazme caso que escribo en una revista para mujeres. Eso es lo mío, estar al día de todo.

-Escribes una columna de moda, Traci.

-Lo que sea –agita la mano vagamente. –Te vas a apuntar a yoga conmigo. Primero al gimnasio donde voy a yoga, luego veremos qué se te da mejor. También suelo hacer máquinas algunos días.

-¿Sabes lo que es la vigorexia, verdad?

-No empieces. El ejercicio es bueno para el alma -Misha pone los ojos en blanco. –Entonces decidido. Iremos juntos al gimnasio. Necesitamos recuperar años de amistad y tú necesitas hacer algo más que ir de tú casa al trabajo. Conocerás gente y harás ejercicio.

-Espera. Eso acabas de decidirlo tú sin contar conmigo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te parece una mala idea?

Misha la mira fijamente antes de suspirar y claudicar. No le vendrá nada mal hacer algo de ejercicio y salir más de casa, tiene que empezar a rehacer su vida. Tendrá que empezar por algún lado, ¿por qué no por ahí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha podría ser más awkward, pero está prohibido por la constitución de los Estados Unidos.

La matricula del gimnasio es un robo a mano armada, pero resulta que es uno de los mejores de San Francisco, así que debe merecer la pena. Tiene spa, piscina, cafetería y mil cosas más que Misha no piensa usar. Intenta seguir las explicaciones de la simpática comercial que le muestra las instalaciones y le dice nombres de actividades deportivas que le suenan a chino. Al final le da una tarjeta para abrir su taquilla en el vestuario y una serie de folletos con todas las actividades disponibles; al parecer la chica se ha dado cuenta de que se perdió hace bastante.

El primer día se siente algo ridículo con su ropa de deporte. No tenía nada así que tuvo que ir a comprarse de todo. No sabe que está de moda en ese momento o lo que sea, realmente no sabe nada. Se siente como un viejo entre tanta gente joven y en forma. 

Da un par de vueltas sin saber qué hacer hasta que descubre un montón de cintas andadoras. Decide que es algo fácil por dónde empezar así que se encamina hacia las cintas y pone en funcionamiento la más alejadas de las demás que están en uso. Por suerte no tiene mucha ciencia y pronto se instala en un trote suave.

Se siente bien.

En un primer momento Traci quería que fuera a yoga con él, pero sus horarios eran incompatibles. Misha no podía ir a la hora de comer, pero la mujer insistió en que se apuntara de todas maneras. Le soltó un discurso acerca de socializarse fuera de sus límites habituales. Al final acabó apuntándose al gimnasio y yendo después del trabajo. No entendía muy bien cómo iba a conocer gente mientras sudaba la gota gorda en esas máquinas infernales, pero no perdía nada por ir. Así hacía algo de deporte y se mantenía ocupado. Después de todo sólo veía ventajas.

El gimnasio está repartido por niveles y desde donde se encuentran las cintas andadoras tiene una buena panorámica de todo. Además, no tiene nada que hacer a parte de correr así que se dedica a mirar (aunque toma nota mental para comprarse un reproductor de música de esos que van sin cables para el próximo día). Después se da cuenta de que es una mala idea estar tan pendiente de la gente que iba y venía. Porque si no hubiera estado mirando, no hubiera visto al jodido Jensen Ackles y si no hubiera visto a Jensen no hubiera perdido pie, tropezado, caído de culo sobre la cinta y, para rematar el espectáculo, dado completamente la vuelta por culpa de la inercia y acabado tirado en el suelo.

Encima Jensen tuvo que verlo. No había manera de que no lo hubiera visto caer, que no escuchara las risas disimuladas y que no viera al par de buenos samaritanos que se acercaron a ver si se había hecho daño. Y sí que se había hecho daño; tenía una pequeña herida en la rodilla para ser exacto, pero finge que no es así y se aleja cojeando lo más rápido que puede. Una chica pelirroja insiste en ayudarlo y Misha no tiene más remedio que dejarla. 

-Hay una enfermería en el piso de abajo -le comenta la mujer mientras caminan fuera del bullicio.

-No, estoy bien. Solamente ha sido una caída.

La chica asiente y sonríe un poco.

-Bueno, deja que te lo cure de todas maneras.

-No hace falta…

-Insisto. Soy médica.

Misha no tiene más remedio que claudicar y se queda fuera del vestuario de mujeres mientras ella entra. Durante la espera tiene tiempo para suicidarse mentalmente unas siete veces y decidir que no pensaba volver a poner un pie en aquel gimnasio.

De verdad, ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? De todos los puñeteros gimnasios de San Francisco, tenía que ir a dar de morros en el mismo al que iba el tío borde. No contento con eso, tenía que encontrárselo el primer día y, encima, hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo.

-Siéntate, vamos a ver eso –la mujer sonríe mientras le señala una silla. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Julie, Julie McNiven.

-Misha Collins –murmura mientras toma asiento.

Julie no tarda ni dos minutos en currar la pequeña herida y Misha se siente totalmente ridículo. Ahí está él, un hombre adulto, dejándose currar una herida en la rodilla por una mujer adulta y bastante atractiva. ¿Alguien quiere colocar su foto al lado de la palabra patético en el diccionario?

-Ya está, no necesitas puntos pero sí sigues cojeando deberías ir a tu médico –la chica le sonríe mientras se pone en pie. –Ah, lo siento por las tiritas. Son de mi hija pequeña.

Misha mira hacia su rodilla y hace una mueca. Lo que le faltaba: Ahora tiene dos tiritas de las princesas Disney evitando que se desangre. Genial.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Misha. Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Julie le dirige una última sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia el vestuario de mujeres. Él camina hacia el de hombres y va rápidamente hacia su taquilla. Rebusca en sus bolsillos, saca la tarjeta y abre el armario donde están sus cosas. Se va a ir y no va a volver a pisar el gimnasio en lo que queda de vida. ¿Sabrá Traci que va al mismo gimnasio que Jensen? Porque si lo sabe va a matarla muy lentamente aunque ella no sepa nada y no tenga la culpa. Es que… Oh, joder. ¿Por qué tiene que tener tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué está la vida empeñada en joderlo? ¿Princesas Disney? Por favor, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

-Bonita caída.

Oh, gracias. Lo que le faltaba: Jensen Ackles en persona y riéndose de él.

-Vete a la mierda –masculla sin mirarlo mientras revuelve entre sus cosas. –Soy un hombre adulto y no voy a pelear con nadie como si fuera un adolescente. 

No quiere tener que soportarlo, ni verlo, ni escucharlo, ni olerlo, ni tenerlo casi presionando contra su espalda… Espera, ¿por qué lo tiene tan cerca?

-¿Qué haces? –masculla Misha mientras Jensen apoya una mano en la taquilla que está junto a su cabeza y la otra mano se la mete bajo la camiseta. -¿Qué cojones haces? 

-¿Quién era la pelirroja? 

Misha parpadea confundido, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Y por qué tiene su pulgar trazando círculos sobre la piel de su espalda?

-¿Qué? –se gira bruscamente y se arrepiente al instante. Jensen Ackles debe ser de otro planeta o algo, porque incluso en ropa de deporte y sudado sigue siendo perfecto.

-Olvídalo.

Bien, Misha quiere olvidarlo y dejar de encontrárselo a cada paso que da. ¿No vivían en una de las ciudades con más población de Estados Unidos? Entonces, ¿por qué se lo encuentra en todos lados? Dobla una esquina y allí está. Se decide a apuntar a un gimnasio y tiene que ser el mismo…

Está a punto de volver a darse la vuelta, agarrar sus cosas y salir sin decir nada cuando Jensen lo agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia las duchas. Misha no entiende muy bien qué hacer en un primer momento así que se deja llevar. Jensen lo empuja dentro de una de las duchas individuales y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Qué…? –mira a su alrededor un poco descolocado y una parte de él entra en pánico. Quizás allí está la paliza que se ha estado temiendo desde que lo conoció. –Oye, no iras a-…

-Hablas mucho, Collins –lo interrumpe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas.

De pronto parece que todo ocurre a cámara lenta. Jensen le baja los pantalones de deporte hasta el suelo, le sube la camiseta por el estomago y la deja allí agarrándola con una de sus manos que, en ese momento, le parecen enormes. Misha hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpea con las baldosas cuando Jensen comienza a chupársela por encima de la ropa interior. Se empalma casi al instante y es casi dolorosa la forma en la que toda su sangre viaja hasta su polla.

Oh, joder.

Cierra los ojos e intenta pensar con claridad pero no puede. Su mente se centra en la lengua de Jensen siguiendo el contorno de su polla y en la humedad que empieza a filtrarse por su ropa interior. Piensa decir algo o intentar aclarar por qué se la está chupando. No se han peleado ni nada… Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Jensen… -llama intentando conectar las dos neuronas operativas que le deben quedar y llamar la atención del hombre, pero solo se gana un gruñido molesto.

-Sigues hablando, joder.

Le baja los calzoncillos con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Una de sus manos le agarra la polla con firmeza y comienza a lamerle la punta como si fuera un caramelo. Misha pierde cualquier vestigio de cordura que pudiera tener.

-Dios…

Gime porque todo es caliente y húmedo. Balancea las caderas contra el puño de Jensen y éste le da un largo lametón a su glande antes de bajar por toda la longitud caliente de su polla. Sus labios son perfectos. Saben que presión ejercer en cada momento, cuánta lengua usar y cómo hacerlo. Misha se siente demasiado caliente y empalmado. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieron una mamada y, encima, tan alucinante. Y eso que sólo acababa de empezar.

La mano sobre su vientre se mueve y presiona un poco más mientras los labios de Jensen abandonan su polla para lamerle la ingle. Misha suelta un gruñido y mira hacia abajo. La imagen lo marea y se tiene que controlar para no correrse en ese mismo momento. 

La lengua de Jensen le recorre toda la polla, de la base a la punta, y sus labios se cierran sobre el glande. Su lengua hace algo maravilloso ahí abajo, pero no es eso lo que más loco lo vuelve, no. Lo mejor es que Jensen no le quita ojo; sus iris verdes lo siguen en todo momento, dejándolo sin aliento mientras lo observa engullirlo hasta casi la base.

Se muere. Misha piensa que se muere en ese mismo momento mientras está casi (casi, casi) enterrado en la garganta de Jensen.

Ackles comienza a mover la boca sobre su polla, siguiendo un suave vaivén mientras su mano izquierda se cierra con fuerza sobre la cadera de Misha. Éste suelta un gemido ahogado e intenta moverse pero las manos de Jensen lo tienen fuertemente anclado contra la pared. 

No sabe qué hacer, ni donde sujetarse así que opta por llevar una mano hasta la nuca de Jensen y clavar la otra en su hombro.

Está tan cerca del borde del precipicio que se sorprende. Siente el cuerpo arder y el orgasmo hirviéndole en el estomago. Sus labios se separan buscando aire y su cuerpo se tensa casi dolorosamente. Está tan cerca… tan… tan… Entonces la húmeda boca que lo está llevando al paraíso desaparece y es sustituida por una mano fuerte. Jensen se yergue frente él segundos después y no puede evitar soltar un gruñido molesto. Quiere esa boca de vuelta sobre su polla y la quiere ya.

-Hey… -el aliento de Jensen le roza el oído y lo hace estremecerse. -¿Te ha gustado tener tu polla en mi garganta?

-Ah… -solo puede soltar un jadeo corto mientras la mano de Jensen se acelera y Misha ve las estrellas aún en el interior. –Dios…

-Casi me corro –sigue y queriendo demostrar sus palabras, se restriega contra la pierna desnuda de Misha. Éste puede sentir la dureza de Jensen presionar contra su piel. 

-Jen… Jensen…

-¿Quieres probarte? -susurra, su nariz rozando la mejilla de Misha a cada respiración. –Mis labios saben a ti.

Eso era demasiado. Misha siente que el cuerpo le estalla en mil pedacitos diferentes y todo deja de tener sentido. El orgasmo lo arrasa por completo y se siente pequeñito entre los dedos de Jensen. Es demasiado intenso, más que la vez anterior o que la anterior a esa. Es como si un remolino lo arrastrara hacia el fondo del mar y sintiera que se quedaba sin aire. 

Misha jadea suavemente. Jensen acaba de hacer que se sienta maravillosamente bien y la idea lo hace sentirse extraño. Más que extraño, confundido, pero aquello no dura mucho. Es una pequeña chispa que desaparece mientras sus caderas se mueven y se corre en el puño de Jensen.

Tarda un par de minutos en recuperar el aliento. Las piernas le tiemblan como si fuera un colegial, pero Jensen lo mantiene anclado contra él y le impide caer. Misha aún puede sentir la dureza de su polla contra el muslo y su respiración lenta y pausada en el cuello. Su mente intenta recolocar todas las piezas de lo sucedido.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? No lo evidente de la situación sino el porqué. Misha puede comprender por qué acabaron teniendo sexo la primera vez. En aquella ocasión estaba el orgullo, por parte de Jensen que quiso demostrarle que era tan bueno o mejor que Jared; por parte de Misha estaba la soledad y el deseo, la lujuria. Y la segunda vez… la segunda que lo hicieron fue producto del momento; del enfado. Misha nunca había hecho algo así antes pero entendía por qué podía suceder. Pero, ¿esto? Jensen lo había arrastrado hacia la ducha y se la había chupado sin decir palabra. No podía excusarlo y por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender, necesitaba que le diera una explicación.

Misha traga hondo mientras Jensen le besa suavemente el cuello. Otro gesto que no entiende.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta, no muy convencido.

Jensen se tensa contra él, puede sentirlo abandonar su cuello y retirarse ligeramente.

-Creo que es obvio.

No, no lo es. Además hay algo extraño en la situación, en la voz de Jensen, en el ambiente. Algo que no acaba de encajar.

-¿Pero por qué?

Jensen se separa y Misha no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo; hay un bulto bastante evidente en sus pantalones. Él debería estar solucionando eso. Debería devolverle el favor o lo que cojones fuera que ha pasado allí, pero no puede. Han tenido sexo antes y ha habido un motivo. Misha necesita un motivo para no entrar en pánico y comenzar a tener pensamientos que no debería tener.

Se miran a los ojos sin decir palabra durante lo que parecen siglos.

-No lo hay –entonces Jensen se da la vuelta y sale de la ducha.

Misha se queda allí, con los pantalones por los tobillos y una sensación extraña enroscándose en su estómago. ¡Quiere una explicación! Necesita saber por qué. Que le diga que se la ha chupado para demostrarle lo bien que lo hace o para darle a entender que tiene poder sobre él. Lo que no puede hacer es decirle que no hay un motivo. ¡Tiene que haberlo! Necesita saber que hay un motivo porque la otra alternativa… no quiere pensar en ella.

 

*

Misha no piensa en Jensen durante las siguientes dos semanas. No lo hace en absoluto. Tampoco evita el gimnasio para no verlo, no. No va porque tiene mucho trabajo y porque su orgullo está un poco vapuleado por culpa de su estúpida caída. Es simple. Nada tiene que ver con Ackles, ni con su encuentro en la ducha, ni con todas esas estúpidas preguntas que se estuvo haciendo durante días. No, ¿de acuerdo? Misha no piensa en Jensen Ackles porque pensar en él implicaría que le importa y ese tío puede importarle menos que lo que cenó la noche anterior. Cero. Absolutamente nada.

Quizás piense en él un par de veces porque es humano y tuvieron sexo. Es obvio que algún pensamiento tendría que dedicarle, pero nada más. Jensen Ackles es solamente un tío borde y él es un idiota que piensa con su entrepierna. Está claro, es eso. Se siente mal consigo mismo por haberse liado con Jensen, porque él nunca había sido así; No es el tipo de persona que folla con cualquiera y encima lo de Victoria todavía está demasiado reciente. 

Lo que ocurre es que tiene la vida patas arriba y Jensen Ackles solo es una de las cosas que tiene que encajar en algún lugar o, mejor, olvidar. Tiene que olvidarse de él pero no llegará a ningún lado si se dedica a esconderse en casa. No es que tenga una relación con él o que sean amigos. 

¡Es que no tienen nada, mierda! ¿Qué hace pensando en él? Tiene problemas más importantes en mente. Problemas como los papeles del divorcio en el cajón de su escritorio. Papeles que solamente tiene que firmar para ser un hombre libre, un divorciado más. Un patético soltero de 35 años. 

Está a punto de mandarlo todo a tomar por culo y no volver a pisar el gimnasio definitivamente cuando Traci viene a su rescate por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo llama un martes mientras está en el trabajo.

-Me han reducido la hora de la comida –masculla mientras Misha maniobra con un montón de bocetos y los deja sobre su mesa de dibujo. –Recorte de presupuesto. No podemos tener una hora y media para comer. 

-¿Hora y media? –masculla incrédulo. Él come en media hora y puede estar contento si puede hacerlo sin estar delante del ordenador. -¿Y te parece poco? Joder…

-¡Para mí es poco!

-Vale, vale.

Hay un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica antes de que Traci vuelva a hablar.

-Pero no tengo más remedio –murmura respirando hondo. -¿Tú sigues yendo al gimnasio después del trabajo, verdad? 

Misha está a punto de decir que no pero en esos momentos todas sus excusas para no ir le parecen vagas y sin sentido. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer: mentir.

-Sí, claro.

-Perfecto, no quiero ir sola.

-Mujeres… No saben ni ir al baño solas –bromea intentando que no se note que está mintiéndole y así ella piense que todo está bien.

-¿Te has comido un payaso, Misha? No haces gracia. 

-Ya decía yo que la ensalada sabia rara… 

Traci se ríe y Misha sonríe un poco, eso está bien. En esos momentos se alegra inmensamente de haberse reencontrado con ella.

-Crece, cariño –el tono de Traci es evidentemente cariñoso. –Te veo en el gimnasio, ¿sobre qué hora vas?

-Seis.

-Genial, nos vemos allí. Ponte guapo, amor.

Misha ríe sin poderlo evitar y se despide rápidamente antes de colgar. Traci siempre lo anima aunque sea un poco además, su presencia lo obligará a mover el culo hasta el gimnasio. Eso es justo lo que debe hacer; Dejarse de pensar en Jensen Ackles aunque, y para que conste, apenas ha pensando en él en las últimas dos semanas.

Solo un poco…

 

*

 

No ve a Jensen en el gimnasio durante días. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra y Misha está feliz por ello. Se relaja al darse cuenta que no tendrá que lidiar con él, ni con Traci extremadamente feliz por su presencia. Ni nada. Quizás lo busca un par de veces en el vestuario, pero es un acto reflejo. Quizás es un pequeño tic que ha desarrollado. Misha no tiene la culpa que el capullo de Jensen Ackles se haga notar y sea agradable a la vista. No, no tiene la culpa.

El viernes Traci está de viaje y Misha camina solo por el vestíbulo del gimnasio hacia la calle. Fuera llueve a cantaros y él, como siempre, no lleva paraguas. Encima a esas horas será una odisea coger un taxi hasta casa lo cual lo condena a caminar bajo la lluvia. 

Se para unos momentos en el vestíbulo rebuscando en la bolsa de deporte en busca de su teléfono móvil cuando alguien casi se lo lleva por delante. Alza la cabeza molesto para encontrarse con un hombre rubio algo mayor que él, ojos claros y expresión de superioridad. Los labios del hombre se curvan en una sonrisa socarrona casi al instante y Misha lo reconoce enseguida; Mark Pellegrino, antiguo compañero de trabajo, un tío prepotente y propenso a intentar dejar mal a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Misha lo ha sufrido en sus propias carnes. Ese tío es un capullo integral.

-Misha… -susurra mientras una sonrisilla se forma en sus labios. –Qué de tiempo.

-Hola, Mark –masculla inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Sabe que tiene que preguntar qué tal está, iniciar una mínima conversación educada antes de poder marcharse pero no puede. Se queda callado mirándolo, sintiéndose incómodo sin saber muy bien por qué. Mark sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Qué tal todo? –comienza usando ese tono de voz suave y algo meloso que lo pone de los nervios. -¿Y Victoria? 

-Bien, perfectamente.

-Oh, eso es genial –murmura mirando sobre su hombro antes de sonreírle. –Me habían comentado que os estabais divorciando. Es bueno que estés tan bien en esta situación.

Misha aprieta la mandíbula y se esfuerza en sonreír. Si te han comentado para que preguntas, gilipollas.

-Sí, cosas que pasan.

-Claro, hoy en día pasan constantemente. Aunque yo soy bastante afortunado y sigo casado con la misma preciosa mujer desde hacer quince años.

-Felicidades –grazna sin saber muy bien qué decir. –Eso es genial.

¿Por qué tiene que estar teniendo ésta conversación con este tío? Su vida es patética y nadie tiene que ir a recordárselo, joder.

-Gracias –la sonrisa se hace más amplia. –El divorcio siempre es una mala situación ¿Y los niños? –Misha hace una mueca sin poderlo evitar. -Oh, perdona ¿No teníais hijos, verdad? Me habré confundido con otra pareja. 

Misha está a punto de darle un señor puñetazo. Partirle la nariz no le hará sentirse mejor pero está seguro que algo ayudará. 

-Sí, seguro –le duele la mandíbula de sonreír. –Tengo que irme, Mark. Hablaremos en otro momento…

-¿Ya? Oh, ¿una cita? –sonríe socarronamente. -¿Ya hay una mujer a la vista, Misha? Es bueno que los dos hayáis rehecho vuestras vidas.

-¿Los dos? –le sale sin pensar. Ya sabe que Victoria está con alguien pero ¿lo sabe todo el mundo? Bueno, eso es lo de menos. ¿Por qué lo sabe Mark? ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo en San Francisco? Ser patético públicamente es su mayor deseo. 

-Oh, sí. No quería decir nada imprudente, –murmura bajando el tono y cruzándose de brazos -pero vi hace un par de semanas a Victoria e iba muy bien acompañada. Pero mejora esa cara, hombre –hace una ligera pausa y se inclina hacia atrás ladeando un poco la cabeza. –No me digas que he dicho algo malo ¿Ninguna mujer? Daba por hecho que ambos tendríais pareja en estos momentos. 

Debería haberle pegado el puñetazo cuando pensó en hacerlo, piensa mientras da un paso hacia atrás. En esos momentos tiene más posibilidades de ponerse a llorar como un crío de cinco años.

Está a punto de marcharse sin decir nada cuando siente una mano grande y fuerte cogerlo por la cintura antes de que alguien se pegue contra su costado. Parpadea confundido y mira hacia su derecha. Jensen le sonríe ampliamente.

-Ya estoy, ¿llevas mucho esperando? 

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –mira a Jensen y a Mark alternativamente. Éste último los mira con una ceja alzada. -¿Qué dices?

-Joder, nene. Tienes la cabeza en las nubes, ¿eh? –la mano que tiene sobre su cintura lo aprieta suavemente. –Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

¿Nene? ¿Irnos? ¿Qué coño está pasando por la cabeza de Ackles? Misha está a punto de pegarle un empujón cuando capta su mirada. Intenta adivinar qué está diciendo pero Jensen es más rápido y lo suelta. Se inclina hacia delante mientras le tiende la mano a Mark.

-Soy Jensen Ackles –sonríe y una arruguitas se forman en sus ojos. 

-Mark Pellegrino –murmura devolviéndole el apretón de manos aunque aún parece confundido.

-Encantado, Mark –Jensen se olvida pronto de él y se gira hacia Misha, éste sigue sin comprender qué está pasando allí. –Bueno, ¿y de qué hablabais? ¿Sois compañeros de trabajo? Misha nunca me ha hablado de ti.

Misha tarda otro par de segundos en conseguir que las ruedas del engranaje giren hasta encajar.

Jensen quiere que Mark piense que son parejas. Ha tenido que escuchar su conversación, ver lo patético que es y meterse a ayudarlo. Probablemente por pena. Misha no tiene ni idea pero la posibilidad de quedar bien ante Mark es demasiado poderosa como para ponerse a pensar en otra cosa. 

Jensen sonríe como si el mundo fuera perfecto y ellos fueran la pareja del momento.

-No, -su voz tiembla un poco- trabajábamos juntos hace años. 

-Misha era técnicamente mi empleado –apostilla Mark como si no quisiera quedarse por debajo de él. Gilipollas. 

-¿Huh? Quien lo diría viéndote. 

Misha sonríe sin poderlo evitar; Jensen acaba de darle un directo a Mark y sin manos.

-¿Perdón? –Mark parpadea, seguramente sorprendido de que alguien use su propia arma con él. 

-Nada, cosas mías –Jensen parece que brilla mientras sonríe. Su mano se desliza contra la suya y sus dedos se entrelazan. Misha aprieta suavemente sin darse cuenta. –Deberíamos irnos. Tenemos reserva para cenar a las nueve, cariño. 

-Sí –murmura mirando a Mark un poco atontado. La mano de Jensen es caliente y fuerte entre sus dedos una sensación extraña pero agradable. –Encantando de verte, Mark.

-Sí, lo mismo. La voz de Mark se pierde mientras Misha se deja guiar por Jensen hasta los ascensores que llevan al parking. No dicen nada mientras esperan y aún siguen cogidos de la mano cuando suben al ascensor. Misha ni siquiera se da cuenta. 

-Mierda –masculla Ackles cuando las puertas se abren. –Me he vuelto a confundir de ascensor. El coche está al otro lado. 

Siguen cogidos de la mano mientras cruzan el aparcamiento y es ahí cuando se da cuenta. Suelta su mano de entre la de Jensen, se para en mitad del parking y lo mira como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. 

-¿Qué ha sido eso? 

Jensen se gira a mirarlo, la bolsa de deporte sobre un hombro y el cuello tenso.

-¿Siempre tienes que preguntarlo todo? 

-Sí, tengo que preguntar porque eso de –señala hacia arriba- ahí, no tengo ni idea de qué ha sido. ¿Cariño? ¿Nene? ¿De qué vas? 

Ackles suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos. Misha lo imita. Se quedan mirándose los dos a la defensiva y sin decir palabra. 

-Eres un desagradecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué te tendría que agradecer?

-Creo que es obvio; Ese tío te estaba dejando como el culo, Misha. Te he ayudado.

Tiene razón, lo ha hecho y él debería agradecérselo aunque no supiera el motivo. Jensen podría haber pasado de largo y no haber dicho nada, pero en cambio lo ayudó. Quizás Misha se sienta ligeramente ridículo en esos momentos, pero Jensen ha sido la primera persona que Misha ha visto que dejara a Mark con la palabra en la boca y eso que trabajaron juntos durante seis años. 

Misha sabe que debe reconocerlo; Jensen le ha ayudado aunque él creyera que no necesitaba ayuda y ahora lo estaba tratando mal. Por lo menos debería agradecérselo.

-Lo siento –masculla por fin, suspirando. –Pellegrino es un hijo de puta. Nunca he sabido callarlo. Es ese tipo de personas que te suelta tus propias miserias a la cara y aun así no puedes pegarle una patada porque todo lo que te dice es verdad. Dios, soy patético. 

Agacha la cabeza y se masajea el puente de la nariz, comienza a tener dolor de cabeza.

-No lo eres.

Misha levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Jensen continúa hablando:

–Quizás un borde y un moroso, pero no eres patético. 

-Gilipollas –masculla soltando una risita casi sin darse cuenta. Es extraño pero no le ha ofendido el comentario de Jensen.

-Lo que tú digas –se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta. –Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Misha se queda mirando su ancha espalda antes de ir tras él. Sus ojos clavados en la forma en que se mueven los músculos bajo la camiseta mientras avanzan hacia el coche. No debería estar mirando eso, como tampoco debería mirarle el culo.

Mierda. 

Se paran frente a un deportivo, un Audi para ser exactos. Es un coche precioso y Misha se siente un muerto de hambre cuando se desliza dentro. Huele a cuero y un ligero olor que solo podría reconocer como Jensen. Huele muy bien y los asientos tienen calefacción. Se siente calentito.

Jensen entra después de dejar la bolsa de deporte en el pequeño maletero y Misha acomoda la suya sobre sus rodillas. Mira al frente sin decir nada mientras Ackles se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

-Deberías ponértelo –le dice señalando hacia el cinturón del lado del pasajero.

-Creo que debería irme en taxi.

-¿Por qué? He dicho que te llevaría.

Misha suspira lentamente y se gira para mirarlo. El coche es algo más amplio de lo que parece desde fuera pero aun así el espacio es limitado.

-No quiero deberte nada –hay una pausa durante la cual sólo se miran. –Nada más, quiero decir. Y no, no hablo de dinero.

Jensen sonríe y aparta la mirada.

-Solamente pretendo llevarte a casa, Misha.

-¿Por qué? –Jensen bufa y Misha sigue hablando. –En serio, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quieres cubrir tu cupo del mes sobre cómo ser un buen samaritano? 

-No hay un jodido porqué. ¿No puedes conformarte con eso? A veces la gente hace cosas porque sí, porque quieren, porque es lo que les apetece. No necesito un motivo para llevarte a tu jodida casa o para hacerte una mamada. 

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que necesitas un motivo! Yo no voy chupándole la polla al primero que se me cruza por ahí, joder. 

-No eres el primero que se me cruza por ahí, Misha. 

Hay algo en su mirada que no entiende y que realmente no quiere comprender.

-Sí, lo soy. No nos conocemos. No somos nada.

-No he dicho que lo fuéramos –masculla Jensen.

-Quiero saber el motivo.

-¡No lo hay, joder! No tengo que darte explicaciones, tío. 

-Bien y yo no tengo que actuar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me voy andando.

-Perfecto.

Jensen no lo mira mientras él abre la puerta y sale del coche. Ésta a punto de cerrar de un golpe y marcharse cuando una pequeña parte de él se da cuenta de que Jensen no se merece esa actitud de su parte. Respira hondo y se agacha para mirar dentro del coche.

-Gracias de todas maneras –masculla.

-No hay de qué –Jensen no lo ha mirado aún. 

-Nos vemos.

-Sí.

-Adiós. 

Misha se levanta a regañadientes. No quiere admitirlo pero no quiere irse. No quiere dejar las cosas así aunque no sabe qué significa así y le da miedo pensar mucho en ello. Respira hondo y está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Jensen lo llama. Se agacha rápidamente para mirarlo.

-¿Sí?

-Éste es mi número personal –le tiende una tarjeta. –No te digo que llames. Solamente –duda- guárdalo y por ningún motivo se lo des a nadie. 

Parpadea sin saber qué decir y estira el brazo para agarrar la tarjeta.

-No te voy a llamar.

-Te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo, joder.

-Vale –se vuelve a levantar y masculla un rápido adiós antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se apresura a cruzar el aparcamiento mientras manosea la tarjeta que lleva en la mano. La guarda en la cartera mientras espera a que el ascensor llegue. No tiene muchas cosas claras, pero una es segura; No lo va a llamar. Nunca.

 

*

 

El nunca se convierte en una semana y dos días. 

Es domingo y está solo en casa aunque eso es normal, pero además está solo en la ciudad y su parte depresiva interior le dice que está solo en el jodido mundo. Sus amigos se pueden contar con los dedos de la manos. Su abogada le ha llamado preguntándole sobre los papeles del divorcio (en un domingo; lo cual es bueno y quiere decir que no es el único sin vida) y no tiene nada para comer en la nevera. Está en el sofá mirando el techo con su teléfono móvil tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre su frente. Quizás no sea el mejor lugar para ponerlo, pero le importa una mierda. 

Traci no da señales de vida y Jeffrey estaba en una fiesta cuando lo ha llamado, fiesta a la que no piensa ir aunque le paguen. En serio, ¿un domingo a las cinco de la tarde? ¿Quién hace una fiesta a esa hora? Y ¿qué hace Jeff allí? Lo que sea. Tampoco quiere pensar mucho, está demasiado preocupado pensando en lo patéticamente corta que es su lista de amigos. Tiene más, claro. Él siempre ha sido muy social pero la mitad de esos amigos están casados mientras que la otra mitad están casados y con hijos. Podría llamarlos y quedar pero no quiere ver la felicidad ajena. Está cansado. Está cansado de todo pero sobre todo de pensar. No quiere pasarse el resto de su vida así: en casa y solo. 

Antes de darse cuenta está buscando en la agenda de su móvil y marcando ese número que se prometió que no marcaría.

Espera durante un par de tonos mientras se muerde los labios con fuerza. ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que actuar? El mismo Jensen le dijo que no era para que llamara pero entonces ¿para qué era el número? Bueno, y él dijo que no llamaría. Dios, se debería callar más a menudo.

-¿Sí? –la voz de Jensen le suena agradable. 

Misha traga y se muerde el labio inferior. Ha llamado sin pensar y ahora no sabe qué decir a Jensen. Respira hondo; tiene que dejar de comportarse como un crío de quince años.

-Hola…

Hay un ligero silencio al otro lado de la línea. 

-Pensaba que no ibas a llamar. O algo así me dijiste, ¿no?

-Hola a ti también, Jensen –masculla un poco molesto aunque no tiene motivo, pero con Jensen siempre es así. –Sí, y no debería haber llamado.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo hicieras. 

-Yo no he dicho que lo hayas dicho –dice irritado. 

Jensen bufa al otro lado de la línea y Misha decide que realmente ha sido una muy mala idea llamarlo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Dije que no llamaría así que no sé qué cojones hago hablando contigo si ni siquiera te soporto.

-Ya somos dos pero te recuerdo que has sido tú quien has marcado mi número.

-¿Y?

-Que algún motivo tendrás.

-¿Motivo? –casi grita sintiéndose más molesto por momentos. –Alguien me dijo una vez que no hace falta tener motivos para hacer algo. Oh, espera. Que fue el señor soy muy borde y me debes dinero. 

-¿Has llamado para insultarme, moroso?

-¡Qué te den!

Cuelga bruscamente mientras se pone en pie y arroja móvil contra el sofá donde rebota y acaba tirado por el suelo. Se queda mirando el teléfono como si fuera la parca y da un bote cuando éste comienza a sonar. Casi se lanza a cogerlo aunque eso no lo reconocerá nunca. 

Por algún motivo no le sorprende que el nombre de Jensen aparezca en la pantalla. Respira hondo un par de veces antes de descolgar.

-¿Qué coño quieres? -masculla.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?

-¿Qué? 

-He dicho que si te gusta el futbol.

¿Futbol? Bueno, sí que le gusta aunque personalmente es más de ver un discurso de Obama, pero el futbol no está mal.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Dallas juega contra los Dolphins.

-Me alegro.

Puede escuchar cómo Jensen rechina los dientes y se alegra enormemente de conseguir irritarlo de esa manera. Que se joda.

-¿Quieres venir a verlo?

-¿Al estadio?

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? –repite.

 

*

 

Cuando Jensen dijo de ir a ver el partido se refería a ir a un bar a verlo. El local estaba a rebosar de fans de los Dallas así que Misha no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué equipo apoyaba Jensen. Tendría que haberse imaginado antes que era de Texas porque cuando se irritaba o le gritaba, le salía el acento tejano; muy ligero pero allí estaba. 

Misha se quedo ligeramente sorprendido al ver a Jensen. Lo había visto con ropa informal antes pero la manera en que le quedaba la camiseta de los Dallas debería estar prohibida, sin duda. Le remarcaba los hombros anchos y Misha tenía un pequeño problema con esos hombros. Un pequeño problema que realmente era bastante enorme.

Se instalan en una de las mesas más alejadas del bullicio pero desde la cual se ve bastante bien la enorme pantalla plana donde las animadoras contoneaban el culo antes del partido. Jensen saluda a un par de parroquianos del bar antes de ir a pedir un par de cervezas a la barra. Cinco minutos después aparece una camarera pechugona que les entrega las cervezas con un guiño.a

Misha se quedó mirando su enorme jarra de cerveza antes de volverse hacia Jensen interrogativo.

-Ya sabes –ofrece Jensen. -Todo es más grande en Texas. 

Sí, iba a ser que sí. Da un trago a la cerveza y sonríe. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero era justo lo que necesitaba; una cerveza helada y el bullicio a su alrededor. Así no pensaba en nada.

Están un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Misha decide romperlo.

-¿Así que eres de Texas, eh?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No, -masculla- ¿tienes que ser tan borde?

Jensen suelta un bufido y antes de beber de su cerveza.

-Yo soy de Massachusetts –Misha sigue. 

-Ya decía yo.

-¿El qué? –salta a la defensiva.

-Tu acento, es difícil seguirte. Sobre todo cuando te pones a gritar. Eh, espera. Eso es siempre. 

-¡No estoy siempre chillando! –grita y Jensen le dedica una mirada elocuente. Quizás con Jensen hable un poco más alto y rápido de lo normal. –Vale… 

Jensen sonríe y le da un largo trago a su jarra, Misha lo imita.

-De todas maneras llevo viviendo en San Francisco desde los 13 años. En veinte años se me ha ido el acento de Boston casi por completo.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Aquí? Unos siete años. Nací en Dallas pero mis padres se mudaron a Los Ángeles cuando yo tenía 17 años. Mi padre era actor.

-Joder, ¿y tú te acuestas con gente por dinero? ¿No deberías haber seguido sus pasos o algo?

-Él no era muy bueno y bebía más de la cuenta. Alguien tenía que pagar las facturas.

-Ah… 

Se siente como una mierda al imaginarse a un Jensen adolescente vendiendo su cuerpo a cambio de dinero y…

-¿Te lo has creído, verdad? 

Jensen comienza a reírse a carcajadas y Misha aprieta su jarra con fuerza. Será hijo de puta, ¿cómo se atreve a bromear con algo así?

-Eres un gilipollas –masculla.

-Y tú juzgas demasiado a la gente.

-No te he juzgado, joder.

-Piensas que a lo que me dedico es una bajeza.

-No –masculla pero debe de ser bastante obvio que sí que lo piensa. –No es que crea que es una bajeza, es que no me imagino cómo alguien puede llegar a acostarse con gente por dinero. Bueno, realmente sí porque a veces no hay otra alternativa pero no lo entiendo en tu caso. Es obvio que tienes dinero; Tienes un deportivo, vistes ropa carísima y estoy seguro de que tienes un apartamento con todos los lujos.

-No lo tenía antes.

Es extraño, muy extraño que estén en un bar rodeados de gente, hablando de éste tema mientras está a punto de empezar un partido de futbol.

-Mira –masculla Jensen llamando su atención de nuevo- no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero no es tan fácil. No lo fue para mí y no es fácil de explicar. Son cosas que pasan y llega un momento en que estás tan cómodo que no puedes cambiar. No lo paso mal con lo que hago: Voy con quien quiero y me follo a quien me sale de las pelotas.

-¿Te gusta lo que haces?

-A veces me gusta mucho. 

Misha traga saliva con fuerza y siente que se puede perder en esa mirada verde. Es totalmente hilarante e infantil pensar que lo dice por él pero a la vez es… agradable.

-Va a empezar.

Jensen lo saca de sus pensamientos y se obliga a si mismo mirar hacia la pantalla de plasma donde los equipos se preparan para iniciar el juego. 

 

*

Después de aquella pequeña charla y de tres jarras de cerveza más (acompañado de una cantidad indecente de whisky) es bastante más simple hablar con Jensen o reírse con él. Misha nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto viendo un partido de futbol. Se ríe a carcajadas y molesta a Jensen cada vez que los Dallas pierden en alguna jugada. Está bien, es sencillo. Se buscan un poco las cosquillas y se molestan mutuamente. Parecen un par de críos pero es obvio que a ninguno le importa.

-Los Dolphins han jugado muchiiiiiiisimo mejor –murmura arrastrando las palabras mientras agarra el pequeño vaso lleno de whisky hasta el borde y se lo bebe de un tirón. –Arrrrrrrg. Qué asco.

Jensen suelta un carcajada y vacía su propio vaso de un solo trago golpeando la mesa con él después.

-Nunca digas que el whisky es un asco, Collins –masculla con la voz ronca por culpa del alcohol. –Y los Dallas Cowboys se han merecido ganar.

-Ya, claro –levanta la jarra de cerveza y se bebe una buena porción del líquido espumoso. –Los tejanos tenéis el ego muy grande, Ackles.

-Tenemos muchas cosas grandes. ¿No has visto a Padalecki? 

-Cierto –murmura mirando el fondo de la jarra antes de mirarlo a la cara. Los labios de Jensen quedan peligrosamente cerca. -¿Lo has visto por allí abajo? ¿Está proporcionado?

Jensen vuelve a reír y se acerca un poco más. Misha no sabe cuándo han pasado de estar sentados a una distancia prudente a estar tan cerca. Sus muslos se rozan a cada movimiento y el aliento de Jensen es cálido en su piel cada vez que le habla. Tampoco sabe cómo ha sido capaz de preguntar sobre el tamaño de ciertas partes de Jared, pero la verdad es que le da igual. Todo le da igual. 

-Sí, lo está. 

-Joder –masculla mirándolo. -¿Te lo has follado?

-Estás completamente borracho, Misha –Jensen niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? No, no lo estoy. Si estuviera borracho no podría hacer esto, ¿no? -Ackles alza una ceja mientras Misha saca la lengua y forma tres picos con ella. -¿Ves? ¿Haría un borracho algo así? 

Sonríe y se echa hacia atrás. El mundo decide que es el momento ideal para tambalearse y Misha casi se cae del asiento. Jensen es rápido y lo agarra por el brazo tirando hacia él.

-Un borracho se caería del taburete, Collins.

-Que te den. Ha sido el puto bar que se ha movido solo. 

Misha se levanta bruscamente y va hacia la barra para pedir dos chupitos más de eso. El whisky no es tan malo después de todo. Se apoya en la madera gastada y casi se pierde en el escote de la camarera cuando ésta se inclina para decirle que a esa ronda invita la casa. Misha sonríe ampliamente y está a punto de pedirle su número o algo igual de estúpido cuando siente un cuerpo sólido contra su espalda. Es curioso que esté acostumbrándose tanto a Jensen como para saber que es él al instante y no inmutarse por su cercanía. 

-Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Misha.

-Nah, aún puedo beber más –asegura mientras saca un poco de culo y lo roza de forma totalmente accidental contra la entrepierna de Jensen. Un accidente, que conste. -¿Tú no? 

Jensen suelta un quejido que solo él puede escuchar y se acerca un poco más. Apoya una mano en la barra mientras que la otra se desliza por la cadera de Misha. Sus cuerpos están muy cerca y no puede evitar volver a mover el culo contra la entrepierna de Jensen. Éste no se separa ni un milímetro, se queda allí dejando que se restriegue descaradamente contra su polla.

-Creo que podría tomarme otra copa –los dedos de Jensen se cierran con un poco más de fuerza sobre su cadera. 

Misha mira a la camarera esperando que se dé cuenta del evidente espectáculo que están montando, pero la chica se limita a servirle los vasos y a guiñarles un ojo antes de desaparecer hacia el fondo de la barra. 

Observa cómo Jensen agarra el pequeño vaso y lo imita. Se lo bebe de un trago, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ackles y dejándola allí. Siente cómo bebe de su propio vaso y lo deja sobre la barra. Siguen smuy juntos y Misha no puede dejar de mover el culo. Es que simplemente no puede. Sus caderas se mueven suavemente en círculos, su culo presionando contra la entrepierna de Jensen mientras siente cómo se endurece. Respira hondo y gira ligeramente la cara. Su nariz le roza suavemente el cuello, sus labios se entreabren y deja escapar un suave quejido. 

En cualquier otra circunstancia se daría cuenta de que no son más de las nueve de la noche y que está en un bar lleno de gente donde cualquiera puede ver lo que está haciendo, pero en esos momentos sólo puede pensar en lo duro que se está volviendo Jensen dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Misha… -tiene la voz ronca. –Joder, Misha… 

Joder, exacto. Misha quiere joder. A la mierda todo. Mueve el cuelo con más descaro y siente cómo Jensen respira hondo. Sonríe sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Te gusta? 

Jensen vuelve a respirar hondo y se aleja ligeramente de él. Misha gruñe frustrado pero eso sólo parece animarlo a separarse por completo.

-¿Qué haces? –masculla dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-No, Misha.

-¿No qué?

-No así.

No lo entiende, no lo entiende. Joder. Él solo quiere seguir restregándose contra esa dureza y oler a Jensen. Es lo único que quiere en el jodido mundo, mierda.

-¿¡Por qué tienes que joderlo todo!? Estaba restregando mi culo contra tu polla, joder. ¿No te gusta? 

Jensen parpadea, sorprendido. Misha gruñe. Quiere follar, no recordaba que el alcohol lo pusiera tan completamente cachondo. ¿O es Jensen? Le da absolutamente igual. 

-Que te jodan.

Lo esquiva y comienza a abrirse paso entre la gente hasta salir del local. El aire frio le da en la cara como una bofetada y tarda unos segundos en reubicarse. Se ha dejado la chaqueta dentro pero le importa una mierda. Realmente no tiene ni jodida idea de lo que hace. Todo le da un poco de vueltas y siente el estomago pesado… ¿A dónde iba?

Una mano lo agarra por el brazo y se gira para ver a Jensen, ¿siempre ha sido tan guapo? ¿Seguirá empalmado? Porque a Misha le duele un poco, los pantalones aprietan y quiere follar. Quiere a Jensen en casa.

-He traído tu chaqueta.

Se deja hacer mientras Jensen le pone la chaqueta, aprovecha para llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna y comprobar si allí sigue estando contento. No, no lo está. Eso lo frustra porque quiere que Jensen esté como él y quiere… No sabe qué quiere. Ah, sí. Quiere ir a casa. Con Jensen. A casa con Jensen.

-Vamos.

Se deja arrastrar hasta la calzada y casi no se da cuenta cuando se han montado en un coche, pero allí están. Misha casi trepa sobre Jensen mientras lo besa el cuello. Su mano vuelve a cerrarse sobre su entrepierna y gime satisfecho cuando nota que algo se endurece allí. 

-Te gusta –masculla aunque no sabe si se entiende. Tiene la cara aún enterrada en el cuello de Jensen y está muy ocupado haciéndole un chupetón como para pensar en algo más.

-Misha, por favor…

Jensen se queja mucho, demasiado. Misha no quiere que se queje. Quiere sexo y lo quiere ya. Bueno, quizás no en el taxi porque deben estar en un taxi, ¿no?

-¿Me vas a follar? –susurra contra su oído y espera que eso si se entienda. -¿Puedo metértela? Quiero tener mi polla en tu culo, Jensen. Me encanta tu culo. 

Estar borracho debe ser una excusa para todo o al menos eso quiere pensar mientras consigue llegar hasta la boca de Jensen. Se funden en un beso húmedo y caliente. Misha gime contra su boca y se restriega con más fuerza. 

Realmente espera que Jensen sepa a donde van porque él ya no se acuerda ni de su nombre.

Llegan a casa después de lo que parecen diez segundos o mil. No sabe. El aire frio lo avisa de que vuelve a estar en la calle y se queda allí mirando cómo Jensen se inclina sobre la ventanilla del taxi para pagar. Sonríe cuando se da la vuelta y comprueba que tiene los labios hinchados. Sus besos lo han puesto así.

Se besan en el ascensor, en el rellano, contra la puerta de su casa, en el pasillo de camino al dormitorio. Se comen los labios con desesperación y caen en la cama hechos un revoltijo de miembros. 

Después de eso todo está borroso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llorar después de un divorcio es absolutamente valido y normal. Plus, besarse como dos adolescentes en celo nunca pierde su atractivo.

Le duele la cabeza. Es el primer pensamiento que tiene nada más despertar. Luego está la sensación de que la cama se mueve peligrosamente como si estuviera navegando en mar abierto. Abrir los ojos es un verdadero sufrimiento y más cuando la claridad le hiere como un cuchillo afilado. 

Gruñe y se retuerce por la cama hasta que tiene la cabeza bajo la almohada. Respira hondo un par de veces intentando aguantar las ganas de correr hacia el baño y vomitar. La respiración y estar bocabajo lo ayudan, el mundo parece que deja de moverse. Decide que puede dormir un par de horas más antes de darse cuenta de que es lunes. Es un jodido lunes. 

Se pone en pie bruscamente, resbala con la sábana y se cae de culo sobre la cama. El mareo vuelve a golpearlo mientras intenta reubicarse y no pensar en cómo ha llegado a esa situación. Jensen, el partido de futbol, una cantidad incorrecta de alcohol para ser un domingo… No, se tiene que centrar; Primero llegar al trabajo, después tener una crisis nerviosa. Quizás pueda conseguir algo para la resaca entre medio.

-¿Ya estás despierto?

Se levanta bruscamente y se lleva las manos a la cabeza sin mirarlo; la voz de Jensen parece una taladradora en sus sienes. Respira hondo intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza, las ganas de vomitar y las de salir corriendo. Jensen sigue en su casa. Le gustaría no acordarse de lo que hizo pero no va a tener esa suerte. Se acuerda de la gran mayoría de las gilipolleces que hizo la noche anterior.

-Creo que me estoy muriendo pero sí, estoy despierto.

-Si me dices dónde tienes las aspirinas te traigo un par.

Misha se muerde los labios y se niega a levantar la cabeza. Si no lo mira quizás sea como si no hubiera hecho el espectáculo de perra en celo la noche anterior.

-En el botiquín del baño –murmura sentándose en la cama. Sabe que va a llegar tarde a trabajar así que da igual tardar media hora más o menos.

Escucha unos pasos y momentos después tiene a Jensen delante. Se arriesga a mirar y comprueba que sigue vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior menos por la camiseta de los Dallas. Ahora solo lleva esa camiseta gris con tres botones en el cuello y manga larga que le queda demasiado bien. ¡Y es una simple camiseta de mierda! Algo mal debe de ir en el universo para que alguien sea tan perfecto incluso con resaca, porque él también tiene que tener resaca, ¿verdad? ¿O es que la gente jodidamente perfecta no se siente como una mierda después de emborracharse?

-Gracias –susurra agarrando las píldoras y el vaso de agua que le tiende.

Se las traga de golpe y se bebe el agua como si hubiera estado tres días perdido en el desierto.

-De nada.

La cama se hunde a su lado y él respira hondo.

-Tenemos que tener la incómoda charla del día después, ¿no?

Jensen se ríe bajito y algo ronco. Misha lo mira.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Día después? ¿De qué? Ayer te emborrachaste y te quedaste dormido nada más tocar la cama.

-Te acosé sexualmente antes de eso.

Jensen vuelve a reír más fuerte y Misha hace una mueca mientras se lleva el vaso frío hacia la sien. El frío del vidrio alivia un poco pero no es suficiente.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, ninguno tenemos que darlas. Somos hombres adultos. Te puedo asegurar que no había manera de que me obligaras a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

-Ya. Eso no quita que sea vergonzoso, joder. En el bar… -cierra los ojos porque tiene la imagen de él restregando el culo contra Jensen clavada en la retina. 

-¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas a todo, Misha?

-Creo que no. Me viene defectuoso de fábrica –murmura. –No quiero ir restregándome contra la gente por ahí. Yo no soy así. No sé que me pasó. 

Jensen parece estar de buen humor y vuelve a reír.

-Te sientes atraído por mí, es normal…

-Tu humildad me abruma, Ackles –lo interrumpe. 

-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que es normal, joder. Te has pasado los últimos… ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho años casado?

-Doce.

-Joder, doce años. Es normal que ahora quieras follarte a cualquier cosa atractiva que se te ponga a tiro. 

-No, porque yo no soy así.

-¿Y cómo eres Misha? ¿Cómo eres realmente? No soy un puto psicoanalista o algo por el estilo, pero tienes problemas. 

-Yo no tengo problemas…

-¿No? Le das vueltas a todo y te excusas detrás de tu divorcio, ¿esperas que ella vuelva?

Misha frunce el ceño, le duele demasiado la cabeza como para empezar una sesión de psicoanálisis con Jensen. 

-No, no espero… -se levanta bruscamente al darse cuenta de la situación. –¿Qué hago hablando de esto contigo? Llego tarde al trabajo y no creo que sea el momento para charlas.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento?

-¿Qué? ¿Para charlas? ¿Te crees que porque has dormido en mi cama somos algo?

Jensen lo mira fijamente, las manos sobre las rodillas y el ceño fruncido. Tienen una guerra de miradas hasta que finalmente se pone en pie y lo encara.

-Me estaba equivocando. 

-¿Qué? –masculla sintiéndose pequeñito a su lado cuando realmente son casi igual de altos. -¿De qué hablas?

-Nada –dice mientras pasa a su lado.

Misha se queda parado en mitad de su dormitorio durante unos minutos antes de ir tras Jensen. Por algún motivo que no entiende no quiere que se vaya así.

-Espera –agarra a Jensen por el brazo cuando va camino de la puerta y lo detiene. –Quiero una explicación.

-Tú siempre quieres una jodida explicación, Collins.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Quiero una jodida explicación! Quiero darle sentido a mi vida y dejar de sentir que me ahogo a cada momento. Necesito algo a lo que aferrarme desde que todo se fue a la mierda y la mujer de mi vida me dejó tirado porque yo no era suficiente para ella. 

Jensen lo mira sin decir palabra y Misha no puede parar de hablar, una vez que ha comenzando es como si hubiera deseado soltar eso toda su vida.

-¿Piensas que me escondo tras mi divorcio? Dime cómo estarías tú si un día te levantases y descubrieras que todo lo que has vivido durante los últimos diecinueve años se ha acabado. Si un día ella te dice que no lo soporta más, que te quiere pero no te ama –respira hondo antes de seguir. –No espero que Victoria vuelva. Aún la quiero, la quiero tanto que me duele, pero sé que ya no es mi mujer. Los últimos años sólo éramos amigos, buenos amigos. Para mi estaba bien y ahora sólo puedo pensar en lo patético que soy como para estar dispuesto a pasarme el resto de mi vida junto a una mujer que no me ama. ¡Lo hubiera hecho encantado, joder! 

Baja la cabeza rezando por no ponerse a llorar. No cree poder soportar la humillación delante de Jensen. Seguro que es de ese tipo de personas que piensan que llorar es lo más patético que puede hacer un hombre. 

Espera escuchar una burla o quizás la puerta cerrarse pero lo único que obtiene es un abrazo.

Jensen es cálido y huele un poco al humo del bar y a sí mismo. Una mezcla extraña pero para nada desagradable. Misha se encuentra hundido entre sus fuertes brazos y no puede hacer otra cosa que agarrarse a él con fuerza. No sabe a qué viene ese abrazo pero en ese momento es lo único que necesita en el universo: Jensen y su calor, su olor, su presencia. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen… Quizás sea ridículo y algo tonto pero ahora se siente tranquilo e incluso su resaca parece una tontería.

Se quedan lo que parece una eternidad en silencio. Jensen trazando suaves círculos con su mano sobre su espalda y Misha con la cara hundida en su pecho. Ninguno dice nada y se está bien. No es extraño, ni incómodo, aunque no se conocen lo suficiente como para que sea así. 

Misha rompe el abrazo y se obliga a sí mismo a mirarlo. Jensen sigue siendo el mismo pero cuando lo mira hay algo diferente. 

-Lo siento. Acabo de dar un espectáculo precioso, ¿eh?

-Sí, no ha estado mal.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor. Aquí no ha habido llantos de colegiala. 

Jensen sonríe, no parece incómodo.

-¿Seguro? Creo que tengo la camiseta mojada.

-¿Qué? –se sobresalta un poco, quizás se ha puesto a llorar y no se ha dado cuenta.

-Es broma, Misha.

-Ah…

Sonríe y se sorprende de lo fácil que es hacerlo. ¿Qué cojones tiene Ackles en los brazos? Porque se siente mucho mejor después de ese abrazo.

-Eres imbécil –acusa porque meterse el uno con el otro es terreno firme.

-Llorica.

-Vete a la mierda –gruñe aunque el tono de Jensen no ha sido ofensivo en absoluto.

-Me iré a la mierda y tú deberías ir al trabajo. 

-Sí, creo que sí. Quizás llame y diga que estoy enfermo –no se puede creer que acabe de decir eso, pero después de salir de sus labios suena muy bien. Cama y dormir durante horas. 

-Llorica y mentiroso… -murmura mientras coge la camiseta de los Dallas de encima del sofá y camina hasta la puerta. Misha lo sigue de cerca.

-¿Vas a estar jodiéndome el resto de mi vida, verdad? 

Jensen abre la puerta y se gira para mirarlo, parece pensativo.

-Creo que sí.

-Genial –gruñe cruzándose de brazos. Jensen sonríe.

-Nos vemos, Misha.

-Claro. 

Jensen sale y cierra mientras Misha se queda donde está. Es extraño que haya soltado todo, cosas que ha mantenido a rayas y que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que pensaba y sentía. Es raro el haberlo dicho delante de Jensen y que todo haya seguido un curso tan natural. Se siente extrañamente bien, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Lo normal en él sería que hubiera entrado en un estado de ansiedad pero es todo lo contrario: se siente relajado y tranquilo. Ahora sólo tendría que pasársele la resaca y la vida sería perfecta.

 

*

 

Traci no para de quejarse pero Misha la ignora mientras suben por la calle Geary y se dirigen hacia una de las galerías que adornan la calle. En Frey Norris Gallery hay una exposición de obras de Dorothea Tanning y Misha no está dispuesto a perdérsela por nada del mundo. Lleva posponiéndolo semanas y esa noche es la última oportunidad que tiene. Le sugirió a Traci que se vieran otro día pero la mujer insistió en que ésa era su única noche libre de la semana y tenían que verse.

-Deberías de haberte quedado en casa -masculla parándose frente a la puerta. –Podríamos habernos visto otro día, Traci.

Se lo dijo. Le dijo que vería esa exposición porque era el último día que estaba y ella decidió acompañarlo. Si hubiera sabido que se pasaría la noche quejándose, habría ido solo.

-No tengo otro día libre, Misha. Ya te lo dije.

Se encoge de hombro porque sabe que no tiene más remedio y entra en la galería. Una chica muy amable les sonríe desde la entrada mientras se dirigen hacia una de las salas de exposiciones.

-Aunque –Traci sigue como si nada- si llego a saber que me ibas a matar de aburrimiento, me hubiera quedado en casa como dices.

-¿Matar de aburrimiento? –bufa mientras se quita la bufanda y se abre la chaqueta. -¿Yo? 

-Sí, tú. Mira a dónde me has traído.

-Te dije que iba a ver ésta exposición, Traci. Es el último día que está. Lo sabes porque te lo dije y aun así dijiste que vendrías.

La mujer frunce el ceño y se quita su propio abrigo. Misha suspira mientras se acerca a unos de los cuadros y sonríe, son realmente hermosos.

-Vaya timo –masculla Traci a su lado. Misha aprieta los labios e intenta ignorarla. –Cuando dijiste exposición de arte yo pensé en arte, ¿sabes? Ya sabes. Museos y esas cosas. No manchas en una pared.

-Es arte impresionista, aunque Tanning también hizo obras surrealistas.

-Surrealista es que quieras ver esto –mirar alrededor como si buscara algo. –Si al menos dieran champan…

-Eso sólo se da en las inauguraciones, Traci.

-Bien, ¡haberme llevado a una!

Misha suelta un gemido ahogado e intenta ignorar a Traci. Centra su atención en los cuadros intentando disfrutar de la belleza del cromatismo y de…

-¿Cuánto vale un cuadro de estos? –murmura Traci. –Porque mi sobrino de cinco años está pasando una época muy surrealista.

-No te vas a callar, ¿verdad?

-¿No se puede hablar en las galerías de arte?

-Sí, pero no para insultar los cuadros. Bueno, a no ser que seas crítico, un snob estirado o sepas de arte. Y creo que no eres ninguna de las tres cosas.

-¿Qué no sé de arte? ¿Y tú sí que sabes?

-Di clases de historia del arte en la universidad.

Traci gruñe y Misha le lanza una mirada. ¿Se ha enfadado?

-Mira, cariño, te voy a decir una cosa –comienza frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera molesta, aunque Misha puede adivinar que no lo está. –No di clases ni sé una mierda de arte, pero puedo diferenciar unos Manolo Blahnik de unos Jimmy Choo con solo olerlos, así que no intentes dejarme de tonta.

-No era esa mi intención, Diosa del calzado –bromea consiguiendo que Traci cambie su expresión de falso enfado por una traviesa.

-Así me gusta; Reconociendo la verdad, cariño.

-Faltaría más.

Traci parece encantada con su nuevo título y deja de bromear sobre cada cuadro que ven. Una hora después han visto todas obras y salen al frío de la noche. 

Ese año el frío ha entrado tarde pero con fuerza. La ciudad ha pasado casi sin que se den cuenta de ser un horno a un congelador y eso quiere decir que la navidad ya está cerca. Misha personalmente prefiere el frío.

-Venga, vamos a tomar esa copa –ofrece.

Caminan un par de metros en silencio. Misha va peleando con su bufanda sin hacer mucho caso a nada más hasta que siente la mano de Traci tirándole del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta parándose junto a la mujer que lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué?

Traci abre los labios, lleva una mano hasta el cuello de Misha y aprieta. De pronto Misha recuerda por qué lleva bufanda ese día: Jensen le hizo un chupetón en algún momento de su encuentro del domingo.

-¡Tienes un chupetón en el cuello!

Bien, lo ha visto.

-No, es un golpe. Me di un golpe con… -se queda en blanco y eso es todo lo que necesita Traci para saber que está mintiendo.

-¡Has tenido una cita y no me has dicho nada! Eres un mal amigo. Me dices que soy tonta y no me cuentas cuando ligas. Eres lo peor, Misha Collins.

Se cruza de brazos fingiendo que está terriblemente ofendida.

-No he tenido una cita, Traci. Solamente… mira, no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones.

Traci alza una ceja y descruza los brazos.

-Lo sé, Misha. No era mi intención –murmura con suavidad. –Es solo que me alegro por ti y siento curiosidad. ¿Sabes que haré? No volveré a preguntarte nada. No quiero entrometerme donde no me llaman.

Misha suspira. Se supone que eso era lo que quería pero ahora no está seguro. Realmente no le importa que Traci lo sepa todo, ella es una buena amiga y siempre haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo; no tiene porqué mentirle.

-No me importa que te preocupes, Traci. Es solo que es todo muy… No lo sé. Es una historia larga y no creo que estemos en el mejor lugar para contarla.

-No hace falta que me cuentes nada –asegura ella. –De verdad, Misha.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos mientras Misha se termina de acomodar la bufanda. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira a la mujer que parece un poco avergonzada.

-Me he acostado con Jensen, el amigo de Jared –masculla bruscamente.

-¿Qué? –Traci abre mucho los ojos y parece olvidar que ha prometido que no se entrometería. -¿Cómo? ¿Lo contrataste?

-No, no lo contraté.

-¿Entonces?

-Te he dicho que es una historia larga.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Traci mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada y él intentando encontrar la manera de explicárselo todo aunque fuera un poco.

-Llamé a Jared hace cosa de un mes, –empieza- supongo que me sentía muy solo y solamente quería estar con alguien, ya sabes. Pero la cosa no salió como quería y Jensen me cogió el teléfono. Nos peleamos y no sé como llevó una cosa llevó a otra, pero acabamos haciéndolo. Luego todo fue muy raro. Él quería cobrarme, yo le dije que no y se fue enfadado.

-Vaya… ¿y ese chupetón? Es reciente.

-Nos hemos vuelto a ver. No sé porqué realmente. ¿Sabes que vamos al mismo gimnasio que él? –Traci niega con la cabeza. –Pues yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro.

-¿Pequeño encuentro? –murmura haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Misha asiente y comienza a caminar, Traci lo sigue de cerca. -¿Estás saliendo con un gigoló?

-¡No! –se gira a mirarla mientras sigue andando. Las calles están casi vacías y apenas hay tráfico. –No salimos.

-Pero os acostáis y no te cobra nada. 

-Bueno, tú lo haces con Jared, ¿no?

-¿Con Jared? No, cariño; Jared y yo mantenemos una relación amistosa, estrictamente amistosa. No hay nada sexual entre nosotros. 

-Pero lo hubo.

-Oh, claro. Pagué por ello pero es un chico maravilloso e hicimos buenas migas –frunce los labios mientras sigue caminando uno al lado del otro. –Tú tienes sexo con Jensen y no pagas por ello. Eso solo puede significar que sois algo.

-No somos nada, Traci. Nos acostamos, es verdad, pero no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué sois entonces?

Misha frunce el ceño mientras se dirige hacia un pequeño bar que hay un par de metros delante. ¿Qué son Jensen y él? No son pareja aunque se hayan acostado, tampoco son grandes amigos aunque se podría decir que ir a ver un partido de futbol es de amigos, ¿no?

-Creo que somos amigos –dice y entonces parece mucho más claro que sí, que son amigos o al menos deben serlo en algún sentido. Eso le gusta mucho.

-Amigos con derecho a roce –apostilla Traci.

-Bueno, -masculla parándose frente a la puerta del bar- quizás seamos eso.

Traci frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, no lo estoy; Solamente sé que no sé nada. Es muy tópico pero es lo que me pasa, Traci.

-Bien –murmura ella. –Bien, pero piensa que no estamos hablando de un tío normal o algo por el estilo, Misha; Su trabajo es acostarse con gente por dinero ¿estás dispuesto a aceptarlo?

-¿Aceptarlo? Solamente somos amigos.

-Ya, lo sé. Sólo que… -Traci parece dudar mientras se inclina un poco hacia él y le aprieta suavemente el brazo. –Ve con cuidado, Misha. Te conozco y no quiero que sufras más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Traci, no…

-Lo que sea, Misha. Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Misha asiente.

-Procuraré no quedarme embarazado, Traci. 

La mujer suelta un bufido y le da un golpe en el brazo.

-No seas imbécil, idiota. Sólo hazme caso, ¿vale? O tendré que matar a un tío bueno y no estoy dispuesta.

-¿Defenderías mi honor?

-¡Misha!

-Ya, ya –dice entre risas mientras abre la puerta del local y la deja entrar. –Solo somos amigos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo juro.

Traci le dedica una última mirada antes de entrar en el bar. Misha la sigue de cerca mientras se repite a sí mismo que sólo son amigos y que Traci no tiene por qué preocuparse de nada. Ni que se fuera a enamorar…

 

*

 

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido cuando eres feliz o cuando te sientes bien y eso es justo lo que le sucede a Misha; de pronto le parece que la vida no es tan perra, que él no es tan patético y que las cosas solamente pueden mejorar. Está optimista y eso es algo que no le pasaba desde hacía meses, quizás años.

Comienza a quedar con Jensen de forma habitual. No es nada parecido a una relación; sólo son amigos que van a cenar, a tomar una copa o a ver un partido de beisbol. Simplemente son amigos. No vuelven a tocarse más de lo necesario y Misha se cuida de no beber demasiado cuando está cerca de Jensen… por si acaso. Tampoco es que hayan hablado, pero supone que son amigos y que se acabaron los roces, al menos Ackles no hace ningún movimiento en ese sentido y Misha está totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Quiere hacer las cosas bien. Y no es que las cosas vayan mal si se acostaran, es más bien que las cosas están perfectamente de la manera en la que se encuentran y él no quiere joderlo todo. 

Así que no hace nada.

Le gusta cómo se siente ahora. Está como un poco drogado. No drogado en el sentido literal de la palabra o drogado como aquella vez que se rompió la pierna y se pasó dos semanas medio colocado de calmantes; es una especie de estado feliz que no entiende y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiere buscarle explicación porque eso podría joderlo todo.

Se siente bien. Muy, muy bien y no quiere averiguar el porqué, prefiere quedarse con la duda y disfrutar mientras pueda.

 

*

A principios de diciembre van a ver una obra de teatro. El protagonista es un conocido de Jensen y éste está comprometido a ir por algún motivo que Misha no entiende y tampoco le importa. La cuestión es que tienen entradas gratis y a él le encanta el teatro así que no pone ninguna pega cuando Jensen le sugiere ir.

La obra resulta ser mala, los actores mediocres y el guión debería ser quemado en el infierno, pero aun así se lo pasan bien.

Jensen sigue siendo Jensen, claro. Con sus comentarios bordes y su forma algo seca de actuar, pero aun así también es mucho más amable y divertido de lo que Misha se hubiera imaginado nunca. Y, que conste, se había imaginado una cantidad horribles de cosas acerca de él. Entre ellas estaba su afición a desayunar bebés y la de apalear indigentes en cajeros. Nadie lo puede culpar; Él solo conocía al Jensen borde y gilipollas con ganas de joder, al gigoló oculto tras la máscara, pero a medida que pasaban más y más tiempo juntos comenzó a ver algo diferente y ese algo le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba de una manera que daba un poco de miedo. 

Hablan de la obra mientras Jensen conduce hacia casa de Misha. Suelen hablar de todo excepto del trabajo de Jensen, ese es un tema tabú que ninguno de los dos quiere tocar. Está ahí pero ninguno habla de ello. Además hay una infinidad de temas sobre los que pueden charlar (¿quién diría que tienen tantas cosas en común?) y ese es terreno cómodo para ambos, muy cómodo. Misha se siente especialmente bien esa noche mientras atacan la obra como buitres sedientos de carnaza. Una actitud un poco cruel, ambos lo saben, pero no le hacen daño a nadie y la obra era realmente horrible y psicodélica. Cuando el coche para frente del edificio de Misha, éste se inclina hacia el asiento del conductor sin darse cuenta; simplemente lo hace. Jensen lo imita al instante y dos segundos después están dándose un suave beso en los labios. No dura mucho ni hay lengua, sólo son sus labios rozándose suavemente antes de separarse. 

Misha se lame suavemente los labios y lo mira a los ojos. Jensen sonríe.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Eh? –murmura un poco descolocado porque, bueno, Jensen tiene unos labios increíbles y es difícil pensar en otra cosa. –Ah, sí. Buenas noches.

Abre la puerta y ya tiene un pie fuera cuando Ackles lo llama:

-Hey… -Misha se gira para recibir otro beso en los labios, lento y suave. 

-¿Hmm?

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, mañana.

Sale del coche y casi se tambalea de camino a su apartamento. No es hasta media hora después, cuando está tumbado en la oscuridad mirando el techo de su habitación, que se da cuenta de que en lo único que puede pensar es en Jensen Ackles. 

No puede evitar sonreír. 

 

*

 

Después de ese primer beso decide no darle vueltas al asunto. No quiere pensar cuando saluda a Jensen con un beso o cuando se besan como un par de colegiales en su coche. Simplemente lo hacen aunque sea un poco frustrante. 

Llevan dos semanas besándose, sólo besos y nada más que besos. Al principio era divertido; Besarse a escondidas en el gimnasio o en el cine (no se puede creer que estén yendo al cine a comerse la boca como unos quinceañeros). Era divertido y revitalizante, casi como volver a tener una segunda adolescencia, pero después de dos semanas comenzaba a ser desesperante.

Se está volviendo un poco loco cuando por fin decide dar el siguiente paso; Están en el coche de Jensen, besándose, manos en lugares demasiados inocentes para su gusto y besos demasiado calientes y húmedos. La erección le está matando dentro de los pantalones y cuando se atreve a llevar la mano hasta la entrepierna de Jensen se da cuenta de que no es el único que está completamente feliz. 

-¿Quieres subir? –pregunta. Porque, bueno, ambos están empalmados y pueden solucionarse el problema mutuamente. Está claro que Misha lo solucionará en solitario si la respuesta es no, pero también está seguro de que la respuesta es sí. Ambos están deseando follarse mutuamente, ¿verdad?

Jensen le muerde suavemente el cuello y se separa. Sus manos van hacia el volante alejándose de su cuerpo. Misha siente un pequeño nudo en la boca del estomago.

-Será mejor que no; mañana tienes que trabajar.

Misha no suele soltar muchos tacos pero en ese momento comienza a acordarse de toda la familia de Jensen de una manera muy colorida. Le acaba de decir que no. Genial. 

Sí. Bueno, tengo que trabajar pero si fuera un problema no te habría dicho que subieras, ¿no crees? Quiero que subas y que follemos hasta que no pueda caminar, Ackles.

Es una frase genial, de putísima madre pero nunca llega a abandonar sus labios. Se limita a asentir y a darle un último beso antes de salir del coche. 

Se abre los pantalones un segundo después de entrar en su apartamento y se masturba allí, contra la puerta. Los pantalones a mitad del muslo, la polla durísima entre sus dedos y el olor de Jensen aún impregnando su olfato. Piensa en él mientras su mano se mueve con fuerza y rapidez, como si fuera a morir si no se corre en tres segundos. 

Acaba rápido, con el nombre de Jensen entre los labios y manchándose el puño y la camisa. Levanta la mano y se queda mirando su propia semen antes de llevarla lentamente hasta sus labios. Lame sus dedos imaginando que son los de Jensen, pensando que está allí con él y no en su maldito coche camino de su casa. Que se encuentra allí con él y le va a meter esos dedos manchados en el culo para hacerle ver las estrellas. 

Gime sin darse cuenta mientras su polla da un suave tironcito en su ingle producto de la excitación; necesita a Jensen Ackles allí junto a él y lo necesita ya.

En ese momento comienza a darse cuenta que pasa algo.

 

*

 

 

Faltan tres días para navidad y la empresa de Misha celebra la típica fiesta navideña donde hay champán en grandes cantidades y puedes ver a tus jefes haciendo el ridículo. Misha tenía pensado ir con Jensen, de hecho se lo dijo y él aceptó, pero en el último momento le salió algo que hacer. Realmente (muy realmente) no quiere pensar en ese algo que hacer porque sabe que ese algo es acostarse con otra gente que no es él. Y no es que sean una pareja (ni siquiera follan) es que no se siente cómodo con la idea y punto. No tiene que dar explicaciones por ello.

Al final va a la fiesta con Traci. Tampoco es una fiesta o una cena en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Alguien murmuró algo acerca de la crisis y la cena pasó de celebrarse en el Hilton a ser en las instalaciones de la empresa al más puro estilo de los noventa. 

Hay canapés incomestibles, alcohol, gente con la que no ha hablado en los tres años que lleva trabajando en la empresa y jefecillos que no sirven para nada, intentando ligar con las secretarias. 

Misha y Traci están hablando con Samantha cuando ven a Jeffrey a un par de metros. El hombre de acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Misha rodeado de mujeres guapas? –dice mirando alrededor como si estuviera sorprendido. -¿Te has convertido en mi? 

-Sí, creo que me ha salido barba en los últimos diez minutos –murmura Misha acariciándose el mentón con gesto pensativo.

-Ni lo sueñes, amigo, la barba no te quedaría tan bien como a mí –asegura rascándose con aire distraído la barbita de varios días antes de clavar su mirada en Traci. Entonces parece que cambia como un depredador que acaba de ver a su presa. –Hmmm, hola.

La voz le sale un poco más ronca y Misha se sentiría intimidado si fuera una mujer porque, bueno, Jeffrey parece ofrecer sexo con la mirada. 

-Oh, por favor. Ya empieza –bufa Samantha. –Yo voy a buscar a Eric; quiero comentarle un par de cosas. Te dejo con El gran depredador, Misha.

Misha sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras la mujer se marcha. Jeffrey por su parte no parece haberse dado cuenta y Traci ya se ha presentado. 

-Así que eres amiga de Misha del instituto –murmura inclinándose para, obviamente, mirarle el escote más a gusto. –No me lo creo. Tú no tienes más de veinticinco, veintisiete como mucho. 

Traci pone los ojos en blanco y se balancea suavemente sobre sus tacones, invadiendo disimuladamente el espacio personal de Jeff.

-¿Eso te funciona normalmente, cariño? –pregunta con un ligero tono juguetón en su voz que hace que Misha se sienta realmente incómodo.

-Siempre –responde sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Con niñas bobas, supongo.

Jeffrey sonríe más ampliamente antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

-Yo soy una mujer, no caigo con trucos tontos.

-Ya veo –Jeff sonríe haciendo que su expresión se vuelva adorable y es tan evidente que ambos están ligando que Misha decide que tiene que salir de allí para dejarlos a solas. –Lo veo muy bien.

-Voy al baño –murmura mirándolos a ambos pero ninguno le hace caso; están teniendo una especie de guerra de miradas.

-Yo diría que sí –Traci se inclina un poco hacia delante para colocar la corbata de Jeff en un gesto totalmente casual. De paso ignora por completo a Misha. -¿Y ese escalofrío? –dice al notar como se le eriza la piel -¿Nunca te han colocado bien la corbata?

Jeffrey se mueve un poco, una sonrisa asoma poco a poco en sus labios. 

-No como me la estás colocando tú. 

-Entonces han tenido que tocarte poco y mal la corbata… 

-¿Sabes colocarla mejor? 

Misha decide que ese es justo el momento para desaparecer. No les repite que se va, simplemente da la vuelta y camina hacia el baño.

 

*

 

-La idea es original, Misha. Es una serie realmente buena y el merchandising es un negocio pequeño, pero seguro. Los fan suelen ser acérrimos, ¿sabes? ¡Hacen hasta convenciones donde invitan a los protagonistas! ¿No te parece algo maravilloso?

Misha asiente sin mucho entusiasmo. Eric Kripke es su jefe directo, un hombre con grandes ideas y una mente prodigiosa pero también un tanto excéntrico. 

-No estoy muy seguro de la idea, Eric. ¿Una serie donde matan fantasmas con condimentos y hay ángeles con gabardina? 

-¡Y tensión homoerótica! Una maravilla de serie, Misha. Una maravilla. 

Eric sonríe ampliamente mientras aprieta su vaso entre las manos. La fiesta aún sigue y ellos no deberían estar hablando de trabajo, pero Eric realmente no le habla de trabajo; es fan de esa serie. Misha también la ha visto, al fin y al cabo su trabajo es diseñar todo el Merchandising, pero la serie no le ha parecido maravillosa en absoluto. Por favor, ¿una serie sobre dos hermanos que matan demonios? ¿Quién miraría semejante cosa? 

-Por favor, Eric.

-¿No lo ves? Esa serie está llena de guiños, ¿crees que deberíamos introducir alguno en las figuras de acción?

-No creo que sea… conveniente.

Eric no parece estar de acuerdo y se lanza de cabeza a una conversación acerca de modelos, materiales y diseños. Misha no debería seguirle el juego; es viernes, están en una fiesta de navidad y él empieza sus vacaciones en una semana pero no puede evitar entusiasmarse. Kripke tiene el poder de hacerlo creer en sus palabras y diez minutos después está camino de su despacho para buscar unos bocetos preliminares en los que ha estado trabajando desde hace días.

Al llegar a su despacho se da cuenta de que algo no va bien. La puerta y la pared son de cristal y tienen una persiana corrediza para dar privacidad si es necesario, pero Misha nunca las cierra así que le parece totalmente fuera de lugar encontrárselas corridas dejando el interior aislado. De todas maneras decide no darle demasiada importancia suponiendo que alguna de las limpiadoras las abra cerrado.

No le hace caso a la pequeña alarma que se le enciende en la cabeza al ver su despacho cerrado y a oscuras, pero siempre ha tenido la manía de no hacer mucho caso a su instinto. Entra sin pensar y en cuanto cruza el umbral, sus ojos se van hacia su mesa de dibujo. No es hasta que está a medio camino que escucha el crujido y lo que indudablemente es un gemido. Se vuelve hacia su escritorio y ve a una parejita liándose sobre su mesa. Esos siguen a lo suyo sin prestarle atención.

La mujer está tumbada sobre la mesa. Misha solo puede ver la espalda del hombre y las largas piernas de ella rodeándole la cintura. De una manera extraña tiene una idea de quienes pueden ser.

-¿Qué coño…? –empieza alertando a la pareja que se separa un poco para mirarlo y Misha no se debería sorprender de ver a Jeff, con los pantalones a medio muslo, entre las piernas de Traci. ¿Eso? Eso es lo lógico viniendo de Jeffrey pero ¿ella? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. –Joder, chicos… 

Camina los pasos que lo separan de su mesa de dibujo y enciende la lamparilla que hay allí antes de volverse hacia el escritorio donde están los otros dos.

-Hey, Misha… 

Jeff se apresura a subirse los pantalones mientras Traci intenta colocarse bien la falda y parte superior del vestido a la vez. Lo más curioso es que ninguno de los dos parece avergonzado. Lo cual es indignante porque ¿hola? Se lo estaban montando sobre su escritorio. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurra Traci mientras le da manotazos a Jeff para que la ayude a abrochar la cremallera del vestido.

-¿Perdón? ¡Es mi despacho, Traci! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Jeffrey y ella se miran antes de lanzarle una mirada bastante evidente. Misha suelta un gruñido.

-No me refiero a eso, joder. ¿No podíais ir al despacho de Jeffrey?

Jeff murmura algo que suena a muy lejos. Misha vuelve a gruñir porque esos dos no deberían estar montándoselo sobre su mesa, no. Ahí deberían de estar él con Jensen, joder, pero prefiere no ponerse a pensar en eso porque entonces tendrá que pensar en la evidente ausencia de sexo en su vida (sexo con Jensen, para ser exactos) y se deprimiría.

-Lo siento, Misha –empieza Traci ya con el vestido bien colocado. –No pensábamos que fueras a venir a tu despacho en mitad de una fiesta…

-¿Ah, no? Y si viniera acompañado, ¿eh? -ambos vuelven a lanzarle una mirada que lo hace gruñir. -¿Qué? ¡Podría venir acompañado!

-Ya, cariño, pero Jensen no está aquí.

-¿Jensen? Podría venir con cualquier otra persona –masculla ignorando el ¿quién es Jensen? de Jeffrey.

-No lo engañarías con nadie, Misha –informa mientras mira a su alrededor.

-¿Engañar? ¡No estamos saliendo, Traci! Te lo he dicho montones de veces.

-Una cosa es lo que sucede de verdad y otra lo que te gustaría pensar que está sucediendo –le responde mientras rebusca sobre la mesa. –Tú dices que no estáis saliendo, pero en tu cabeza es como si fuerais pareja así que nunca lo engañarías con otra persona. Te gusta demasiado.

-¿Qué…? No, no sé de donde sacas esas tonterías. No pienso que estemos saliendo-…

-Pero te gustaría –lo corta.

-No, somos amigos.

Traci le lanza una mirada a Jeffrey que los ha escuchado sin decir palabra y finalmente suelta un suspiro mientras se agacha frente al escritorio de Misha.

-Lo que digas, cariño.

Traci le da la razón como a los locos mientras busca debajo de la mesa. Misha la mira sin saber qué decir mientras ella sigue arrodillada frente al escritorio. Es Jeffrey quien finalmente pregunta.

-¿Qué buscas? 

La mujer suelta un suspiro y se pone en pie.

-Mis braguitas.

-Ah, eso –murmura Jeff mientras se lleva una mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón y saca la pequeña prenda. –Haberlo dicho antes, preciosa. 

Traci parece encantada y suelta una risita mientras le arrebata la prenda. Misha decide que ya ha visto suficiente de esos dos por ese día.

-Me voy –masculla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta antes de acordarse de porqué vino. –Espera, os vais vosotros. Yo tengo que recoger unas cosas y éste es mi despacho por si no lo recordáis.

-Bien, chico. No te sulfures. Esta empresa tiene unos baños muy cómodos –asegura Jeff mientras preside a Traci hasta la puerta. 

-Ni lo sueñes, Morgan. Yo tengo una cama mucho más cómoda.

Traci le tira de la corbata medio deshecha y Jeff sonríe ampliamente.

-Me parece perfecto…

-¡Oh, por Dios! Iros a follar y dejad de traumarme con este numerito, joder –masculla Misha.

Jeffrey suelta una carcajada mientras salen del despacho. Misha suspira incómodo mientras se vuelve hacia su mesa y comienza a buscar los bocetos para Eric, aunque en ese momento lo que menos quiere es pensar en el trabajo. Las palabras de Traci le están dando vueltas por la cabeza, volviéndolo loco y haciéndolo pensar más de la cuenta. 

Entonces siente pasos que vuelven y se gira un poco para mirar hacia la puerta. Traci se asoma dentro del despacho.

-Cariño, me voy con Jeffrey, ¿estarás bien solo? –él asiente automáticamente sin decirle que ya se había dado cuenta de que lo abandonaba, ella sonríe un poco y hace ademán de irse pero en el último momento parece cambiar de opinión. –Misha…

-¿Sí?

-No es malo volverte a enamorar, ¿sabes?

-No estoy enamorado, Traci.

La mujer frunce el ceño.

-Eres demasiado testarudo.

-Y tú un poco cotilla –apostilla intentando que no suene demasiado borde porque tampoco es problema de Traci que él sea gilipollas.

-Ya, es parte de mi encanto.

Misha sonríe y asiente.

-Pásalo bien con Jeff y… ten cuidado.

Ella ríe feliz y orgullosa.

-Yo ceno hombres como él todas las noches, cariño –Misha suelta una carcajada. –Bueno, pásalo bien con tus dibujos.

-Gracias, lo intentaré -bromea. -Buenas noches, Traci.

-Buenas noches, amor.

Traci sale del despacho dejándolo solo y con un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones a los que le da pánico poner nombre.

¿Enamorarse de Jensen? Sí, claro. Y después ¿qué?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Misha la felicidad le dura dos telediarios porque, bueno, es Misha.

Misha pasó la navidad en Somerville con su madre. Resultaron ser unos días bastante agradables entre comilonas y visitas familiares, todo sencillo y muy cálido. Volvió a San Francisco el día de 31 de diciembre.  
  
Hacia un par de meses se hubiera quedado en casa lamentándose por la su mala suerte, emborrachándose solo y quejándose a la televisión como los locos; pero ahora las cosas son totalmente diferente; Traci lo invitó a una fiesta de fin de año y Jensen a otra. Durante un par de días dudó antes de tomar la resolución que podía ir a ambas y quedar perfectamente bien.  
  
Decidió ir primero a la fiesta de Traci donde no se extrañó de ver a Jeffrey y descubrir que llevaban viéndose semanas. En palabras de Traci:  
  
-Pero es algo puramente físico, Misha. Nada sentimental. Somos amigos con derecho a roce.  
  
Jeffrey parece concordar perfectamente con ella:  
  
-Es una fiera en la cama, tío. Deberías… no, mejor no.   
  
-¿Estáis saliendo?  
  
-¿Saliendo? ¿Qué te crees que tenemos? ¿16 años? No, Misha; Lo nuestro es puramente físico. Algo físico,  _muy_  físico, ¿me entiendes? Hace yoga, ¿lo sabes? Solo diré:  _flexible_.   
  
Misha decide no investigar más pero eso no quiere decir que no se alegre por ambos y por  _lo que sea que tengan_ , porque evidentemente algo tienen entre manos.   
  
Deja la fiesta un par de horas antes de media noche y se dirige hacia el apartamento de Jensen. Sabe que éste comparte un enorme loft de dos plantas con Jared y que la fiesta es obra de éste último. Cuando se baja del ascensor y camina hacia la única puerta del rellano, no se extraña de encontrarla abierta. Al asomarse a la puerta ve que la cosa está bastante animada y allí donde mire hay gente guapa bebiendo y pasándoselo en grande. Se siente un poco fuera de lugar. No se esperaba eso.  
  
-¿Misha? –grita Padalecki abriéndose paso entre la gente. -¡Misha! Hola, tío.  
  
Le estrecha la mano con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo antes de decirse por darle un abrazo de oso.  
  
-Es genial que hayas venido, pensaba que no vendrías ya.  
  
-He tenido que caminar, no había manera de coger un taxi.  
  
-Bueno, ¡pero estás aquí!   
  
Jared está obviamente borracho y Misha no quiere saber cuánta cantidad de alcohol tiene que ingerir alguien de su altura y complexión para emborracharse.   
  
-No me lo podía perder –asegura mientras mira alrededor buscando a Jensen.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Venga, vamos. Te voy a conseguir una copa.  
  
Padalecki debe dejar salir su tejano interior cuando bebe porque el acento es bastante evidente mientras lo arrastra hasta una mesa llena de bebida y coge un par de botellas. Un par de minutos después Misha tiene un combinado de sabor fuerte y dulzón en la mano.  
  
-Típico de Texas, amigo.   
  
-Gracias –da un par de sorbos sin saber qué decir. Jared tiene mucha confianza con él pero seguramente sea porque está borracho porque realmente ellos no se han visto más de unas tres veces en su vida.   
  
Misha se remueve ligeramente fuera de lugar antes de preguntar porque por muy amable y simpático que fuera Padalecki, él ha ido a ver a Jensen.  
  
-¿Y Jensen?  
  
-Deseando verlo, ¿eh? -Jared suelta una risotada y le da un golpe en el hombro. –Pues está en su cueva –dice señalando hacia arriba- le tiene fobia a la gente. Ha sido llenarse un poco la fiesta y ha desaparecido.  
  
-Oh, bien. Quizás debería subir y…  
  
-¡Sí, claro! –Jared sigue sonriendo mientras casi lo arrastra hacia una escalera de caracol que hay en una esquina. –Seguro que tú consigues que baje.  
  
-Bueno, lo intentaré… -murmura aunque él prefiere que estén a solas.  
  
-Seguro que lo consigues –vuelve a decir mientras lo mira. –Jensen es otro desde que estáis juntos.  
  
-Nosotros no…  
  
-De verdad, tío. Me alegro tanto por Jensen. Es… no sé, joder. Es genial, de verdad.  
  
Misha no sabe qué decir y menos cuando un siente que los casi dos metros de Jared se vienen sobre él para abrazarlo. Se quedan un par de minutos así antes de que Padalecki se separe aun enseñándole los hoyuelos mientras sonríe.   
  
-Venga, sube. Nos vemos después… o mañana –termina con un guiño antes de desaparecer entre la gente que ríe y charla animadamente.   
  
Misha sube las escaleras mientras piensa en las palabras de Jared. Por lo visto no ha sido él el único que ha cambiado… vaya, es curioso.  
  
Al llegar arriba se encuentra con un piso amplio y diáfano, casi tan grande como el de abajo. Hay grandes ventanales que llegan hasta el techo, muebles de diseño y suelo de madera. Se queda allí parado sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero no tiene que moverse; Jensen aparece al instante con una copa de vino en la mano.  
  
Misha tiene que tragar saliva como si fuera un adolescente porque llevan sin verse unos ocho días y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Además, debe de llevar desde entonces sin afeitarse porque tiene un poquito de barba y le queda tan bien que debería estar prohibido. Ir descalzo, con la camisa un poco abierta y remangada también deberían prohibírselo por el bien de su cordura.   
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hey… -Jensen se acerca con una sonrisa. –Pensaba que eras Jared intentado que volviera abajo.  
  
-No, pero tengo la misión de convencerte de que bajes.  
  
-No pienso bajar ni aunque me paguen. Padalecki ya está borracho y abrazándose a todo el mundo.   
  
Misha niega ligeramente con la cabeza.  
  
-Tú siempre tan amable.  
  
-Es parte de mi encanto.  
  
-Ya, tú encanto… -Misha da un paso alejándose de la escalera pero Jensen lo para poniéndole una mano en el pecho. -¿Qué?  
  
-Los zapatos. Nadie entra con zapatos en mi casa.  
  
-Oh, por favor… Hace frío para ir descalzo, ¿sabes?  
  
Jensen sonríe ampliamente.  
  
-Quítate los putos zapatos o no entras. Misha lo hace. Un par de minutos después ha descubierto que el suelo está calentito y no le extraña lo más mínimo.   
  
Se instalan en el sofáque es más cómodo de lo que alguien se esperaría de algo de diseño mientras hablan un poco de todo. Misha se ahorra contarle sus vacaciones con la familia porque eso sería algo de pareja y él quiere dejar claro que no cree que sean parejas. Si a veces se besan es cosa del momento. O eso supone.  
  
No sabe en qué momento pasan de estar a una distancia segura y cómoda a encontrarse mucho más cerca, rozándose. Misha se sienta nervioso y cambia de posición sus pies descalzos tocando la tela del pantalón de Jensen. Le queman los labios por decir lo que lleva guardándose desde que lo ha visto, pero no quiere quedar como un idiota delante de Ackles.  
  
Se miran sin decir palabra y antes de darse cuenta sus labios se separan:  
  
-Te he echado de menos –murmura e inmediatamente decide echarle la culpa al vino, pero Jensen ya está sonriendo mientras alza una ceja. Misha bufa. –Ya sabes, eres un borde y esas cosas se echan en falta.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que era al contrario.  
  
-No, no cuando las tienes que aguantar constantemente –masculla intentando recuperar un poco su orgullo.  
  
-Creo que te encanta aguantarme, Collins.  
  
-Vete a la mierda, Ackles –sisea.   
  
En esos momentos debería alejarse pero no quiere y no puede. Se acerca un poco más, dejando que Jensen deje caer la mano que tenía sobre el respaldo del sofá y le acaricie distraídamente la nuca. Misha siente que el vello se le eriza y no puede evitar deslizarse un poco más por el sofá.  
  
-¿Quieres que me vaya a la mierda ahora o más tarde? –Jensen le habla bajito y suave, aún demasiado lejos para el gusto de Misha.   
  
-Más tarde –dice sin dudar mientras desliza el pulgar sobre los labios suaves de Jensen. Éste entreabre la boca y su lengua se desliza suavemente sobre el dedo de Misha mandándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.   
  
-Misha, no creo…  
  
Le chista suavemente mientras cambia de posición en el sofá buscando más comodidad, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Jensen para comienzar a besarlo lentamente. No quiere escucharlo hablar, ni ponerle pegas. Misha no podría soportar que lo rechazara en esos momentos. Solo necesita besarlo y sentirlo cerca.  
  
Sus labios se rozan con tranquilidad y Misha no puede evitar sonreír al sentir la barba sobre su mentón, no debería gustarle tanto ese simple contacto. Jensen le devuelve el beso. Sus manos se posan sobre el lumbago y sus pulgares comienzan a trazar suaves círculos allí. Se besan casi con ternura durante un rato hasta que es evidente que ambos quieren más. El beso se vuelve más exigente, más caliente.   
  
Jensen le tira de la camisa para meter las manos por su espalda y Misha gime al notar el calor de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se mueve buscando liberar la presión que se está empezando a crear en su entrepierna mientras no dejan de besarse y tocarse.  
  
Misha le muerde el mentón suavemente antes de bajar lamiendo su cuello, sintiendo la nuez bajar y subir bruscamente, cuando Jensen traga con fuerza. Sigue bajando lentamente mientras sus dedos van abriendo la camisa poco a poco. Se arrodilla entre las piernas de Jensen cuando la postura se vuelve incómoda y lo mira excitado. Ackles es la viva imagen de la lujuria con las piernas abiertas, la camisa desabrochada y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Misha sonríe y se inclina hacia delante, sus labios tocan la piel caliente sobre el ombligo y no puede evitar morder allí suavemente.  
  
Jensen suelta un jadeo mientras los dedos de Misha se deslizan por sus muslos subiendo hasta su entrepierna. Se detiene allí unos instantes antes de abrir la cremallera y meter una mano dentro, alcanzando su erección.   
  
Duda unos instantes antes de acercar sus labios hasta la polla de Jensen, sus dedos cerrados sobre la base y el pulgar acariciando suavemente el glande. Nunca ha hecho una mamada en su vida así que va a tener que tomarse su tiempo, pero la idea no le desagrada en absoluto. Está deseando sentir el sabor de Jensen entre sus labios y hacer que se estremezca de placer entre sus dedos.   
  
-No tienes… Joder, Misha. No tienes por qué… -La voz de Jensen es baja y ronca, cargada de promesas de sexo.   
  
-¿No quieres que lo haga? –pregunta mientras sus dedos suben y bajan suavemente haciendo que se endurezca más entre sus dedos.  
  
Jensen abre los labios para contestar pero Misha se ha inclinado sobre su polla y le está dando un largo lametón desde sus dedos hasta el glande. Jensen suelta un gruñido y sus caderas se elevan buscando más contacto. Misha no duda en dárselo. Envuelve la dureza entre sus labios y baja la cabeza lentamente teniendo cuidado con los dientes. Llega hasta donde se siente capaz antes de subir con la misma lentitud abrazadora. Vuelve a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez usando la lengua para darle todo el placer que puede.   
  
-Joder, Misha…   
  
No puede evitar echarle un vistazo, encantado con la reacción del hombre; Está realmente atractivo mientras gime. Jensen levanta suavemente las caderas y Misha se apresura a recibirlo entre sus labios. Una de las manos de Ackles se cierra en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Obviamente está aguantando las ganas de empujarlo e ir más profundo en su garganta buscando recibir más placer. Los siguientes minutos son una espiral caliente de placer para ambos. Misha se siente invadido por el poder de tener a Jensen a su merced y no puede evitar envalentonarse. Lo lleva más profundo en su boca sintiendo cómo Jensen se arquea jadeando con fuerza.  
  
-Voy a… -Jensen cierra su mano sobre su cabello y por primera vez eleva la caderas buscando más lengua, más calor. –Me corro… Dios. N-no tienes que…  
  
Misha lo desliza fuera de su boca y da un suave beso sobre el glande antes de hablar haciendo que su aliento roza la piel sensible a cada silaba.  
  
-Sí, si tengo.   
  
Da un suave beso sobre la punta antes de deslizar la lengua con suavidad alrededor sintiendo el sabor de Jensen entre sus labios. Su mano se mueve suavemente hacia sus testículos y los masajea con lentitud. Su boca vuelve a cubrir el glande y su lengua no deja de dar pequeñas pasadas intentando hacerle ver las estrellas.  
  
-Dios…  
  
Jensen se arquea alzando las caderas contra él buscando más mientras gime, casi gruñe, su nombre. Misha no puede evitar bajar una mano para presionar sobre su propia erección intentando aliviarse un poco. Los movimientos de Jensen y su cuerpo lo están dejando al borde del orgasmo a pesar de no ser él el que está recibiendo el mayor placer. Aun así lo es. Tenerlo derritiéndose entre sus labios y masajeándole el cabello mientras le susurra que es genial, es lo más excitante que ha sentido en muchísimo tiempo.  
  
Se separa unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
-¿Te gusta?   
  
Jensen suelta un gruñido caliente como toda respuesta.  
  
Misha vuelve a tomarlo en la boca, engulle más profundo y parece ser que es todo lo que Jensen estaba deseando porque su cuerpo se contrae y sus muslos se tensan hasta lo imposible. Misha lo siente antes de saborearlo en su lengua, caliente y espeso. Se mantiene allí mientras Jensen navega en la ola de su propio orgasmo.  
  
Se eleva poco a poco hasta volver a acomodarse sobre su regazo. Apoya su frente contra la de Jensen y se queda allí esperando que recupere el ritmo de su respiración.  
  
-¿Qué tal? –susurra contra sus labios, encantando.   
  
-Jodidamente alucinante.   
  
Misha suelta una risilla contra sus labios antes de inclinarse ligeramente para besarlo. Jensen abre los labios al instante para recibir su lengua. Las manos de Ackles le acarician el culo suavemente antes de deslizar una hacia delante y palpar su erección. Misha gime suavemente y mueve las caderas contra la mano buscando más fricción. Le muerde los labios antes de dirigirse hacia su oreja.  
  
-¿Vamos a la cama? –susurra bajito mientras sus caderas se balancean contra la mano de Jensen. Éste se tensa ligeramente y Misha se separa para mirarlo a la cara. -¿Pasa algo?  
  
Ackles lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Misha, no creo que sea la mejor idea.  
  
-¿Por qué no? –masculla.  
  
-No creo que sea lo más adecuado que mantengamos relaciones sexuales.   
  
-¿Relaciones sexuales? –casi grita mientras se separa para mirarlo. –Te acabo de hacer una mamada, Jensen. Creo que ya hemos mantenido  _relaciones sexuales_.   
  
-No es eso, joder. Yo… quería que lo hicieras –masculla mirándolo antes de suspirar, derrotado. -No tengo fuerza de voluntad para evitar que me toques.   
  
-Bien, perfecto. Vamos a tu cama entonces.  
  
-No.  
  
Misha se pone en pie bruscamente. De pronto se siente como si le hubiera utilizado aunque realmente él quería hacerlo y nadie lo había obligado, pero ahora se sentía como un imbécil.  
  
-Bien, entonces me voy.  
  
-No tienes que irte, Misha –Jensen se acomoda la ropa y lo imita poniéndose en pie.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos quedemos cogidos de la mano mientras charlamos? ¿Qué nos besemos como dos críos? Porque yo estoy cansado, Jensen. Primero me dejas que te toque y luego no crees conveniente que nos acostemos, ¡decídete!   
  
-No lo entiendes…  
  
-¿No lo entiendo? –gruñe porque se está cabreando por momentos. -¿No entiendo el qué? Has dejado que te la chupara porque tenías un calentón pero realmente no quieres acostarte conmigo. Eso es lo que entiendo.  
  
-No es tan…  
  
-Ya basta. Estoy cansado de todo esto.   
  
Jensen aprieta la mandíbula callándose el resto de la frase y Misha decide que es el momento de irse. Se da la vuelta y agarra su chaqueta del respaldo del sofá. Camina hasta la puerta con paso decidido.  
  
-Espera, Misha –Jensen lo llama. –Joder, espera.  
  
Se gira bruscamente para encontrárselo más cerca de lo que esperaba.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que espere? ¿A qué dejes de ser bipolar y te decidas en qué parte de la línea quieres estar? Somos amigos o somos algo más, Jensen. Decídete de una vez, Dios –gime. –Necesito que te decidas.  
  
Ackles parece sorprendido.   
  
-¡Sí!  _Necesito_  que me digas de qué lado quieres estar. Porque yo no beso a mis amigos y por mucho que quiera ir de liberal diciendo que somos amigos con derecho a roce, por mucho que quiera decirlo yo… No, ¿vale? No soy así. Soy un estirado y anticuado que cree que los amigos son amigos y punto.  
  
-Dime qué quieres tú, Misha.  
  
Se sorprende al escuchar esa pregunta de Jensen porque tenía muy asumido lo que quería el otro pero no se había planteado seriamente lo que él quería. ¿Amigos? Sí. ¿Algo más? Sí, sí. Algo más sobre todo y curiosamente no se trataba de sexo, no solamente de eso.  
  
-No estamos hablando de mí. Yo no… Mira, somos amigos con derecho a algo más, de acuerdo.  
  
-Acabas de decir que no querías…  
  
-Olvida lo que he dicho, por favor –masculla evitando su mirada. –Solo… decídete. Sé que te atraigo porque lo noto, lo sé, es evidente y también es evidente que quieres acostarte conmigo pero cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo te echas atrás. ¿Por qué?   
  
Jensen permanece en silencio durante un rato demasiado largo para ser correcto. Misha supone que no va a contestar así que se dirige de nuevo hacia la escalera y se pone los zapatos, está a punto de bajar hacia el ruido de abajo cuando Jensen le agarra por el brazo.  
  
-No quiero que pienses que eres un cliente o que me acuesto contigo porque es lo que supone que debo hacer.  
  
Misha se gira ligeramente para mirarlo sobre el hombro.  
  
-¿Qué acabas de decir?  
  
Jensen suspira y la presión sobre su brazo disminuye.  
  
-Quiero acostarme contigo, joder. No pienso más que en eso. Soy como un adolescente salido y _quiero_  follarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, pero no paro de pensar que no quiero que pienses o que creas que es una obligación.  
  
-Nunca pensaría eso. Es una tontería tan grande como tu ego, ¿sabes? –masculla aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco. –No sería trabajo porque nunca te pagaría. No lo hice la primera vez y-…  
  
-Me alegro.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras porque tú nunca has sido un cliente, Misha. Ni un amigo.   
  
Misha siente que la sonrisa se le congela en los labios.  
  
-Eres más que eso –aclara.  
  
Hay un momento de silencio en el que sólo se miran sin decir nada. Misha se gira completamente para mirarlo directamente.  
  
-¿Qué soy?  
  
-No lo sé… -Jensen niega con la cabeza. –Y no quiero averiguarlo. No ahora. Quizás más adelante.  
  
-No estoy seguro de…  
  
-No es fácil. Lo que soy, a lo que me decido; eso solo nos traerá problemas si intentamos buscarle una explicación a nuestra relación.  
  
Misha asiente ligeramente. Jensen tiene razón. Sabe que eso acabará por hacerle daño y más desde que ha comenzado a sentir algo por él. Ponerle nombre a lo que tienen solo significaría hacerlo real y eso sólo traería problemas. Mientras todo siga siendo algo abstracto será más fácil. Misha podrá ignorar los celos y el miedo a perderlo. Puede ignorarlo si no definen nada pero eso solo los convierte en un par de cobardes con miedo a ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunta sin moverse del sitio.  
  
-No pensar.  
  
Misha está a punto de responder porque cada momento que pasa con Jensen es más difícil de negar lo que siente, pero en ese momento el ruido del piso de abajo se intensifica. Misha mira hacia el hueco de la escalera ligeramente confundido. Puede escuchar gritos, silbidos y aplausos, ¿a qué viene eso?   
  
-Creo que ya son las doce –se estremece cuando siente el aliento de Jensen en el oído; no lo ha escuchado acercarse. –Feliz año nuevo, Collins.  
  
Los brazos de Jensen lo rodean. Él sólo puede envolverse entre ellos y llevar sus manos hasta su cara para acercar sus labios.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo, Ackles.  
  
Se funden en un beso lleno de promesas. Un beso cálido y lánguido, casi perezoso. Sus labios rozándose lentamente, sus lenguas acariciándose con tranquilidad y sus cuerpos moviéndose lentamente como si bailaran sin música mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre sus cuerpos. Se quedan allí fundidos durante lo que parece una eternidad. Sintiéndose, respirándose, mezclando sus alientos en la primera noche de un nuevo año.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Llevaban una eternidad besándose pero apenas ha pasado un poco más de media hora desde que se han besado junto a la escalera. Misha no se quejó en absoluto; Jensen tenía unos labios para ser besados. Así que no se pone ninguna objeción a sus besos mientras se dedicaban a rodar un poco por la cama con piernas y lenguas enredadas, olvidándose del resto del universo.   
  
Siguen moviéndose, enredándose mientras sus caricias se vuelven más desesperadas y posesivas. Misha no puede evitar restregarse contra la cadera de Jensen, haciéndolo notar que está completamente empalmado. Éste por su parte le muerde los labios hasta lo imposible y se mueve debajo de él hasta que sus caderas encajan. Misha jadea mientras se mueve contra él, sintiendo las manos de Ackles en el culo y su dureza presionando contra la suya. La ropa comienza a molestar y solamente puede pensar en quitarla de en medio lo antes posible. Cambia de posición quedando arrodillado entre las piernas de Jensen y se inclina hacia delante para desabrocharle la camisa mientras éste se incorpora sobre un codo y lleva la otra mano hasta su nuca para atraerlo en un nuevo beso. Ninguno parece estar de acuerdo con la idea de abandonar la boca del otro.   
  
Misha le mordisquea los labios mientras termina de abrirle la camisa, la tira sobre los hombros y gime satisfecho cuando Jensen se incorpora por completo. Sus manos le rodean la cintura y él le agarra suavemente la cara para darle un beso más profundo que los anteriores.  
  
-Me vuelves loco –lo escucha murmura antes de volver a besarlo una y otra vez.   
  
Las manos de Jensen se cuelan bajo la camisa, tira hasta sacarla de dentro de los pantalones y comienza a desabrocharla con dedos ágiles. Misha se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar en la de veces que habrá hecho eso. En vez de eso cierra los ojos y se deja desvestir entre besos.   
  
Pronto se vuelven un poco más desesperados. Comienzan a morderse entre gemidos, lamiéndose allí donde llegan y tirando de la ropa hasta estar solo con los calzoncillos. Ruedan por la cama y Misha queda debajo. Inmediatamente abre las piernas y deja que Jensen se restriegue con desesperación contra él.  
  
Misha siente que el cuerpo le arde. Solamente puede pensar en Jensen, sus labios sobre su piel y su erección presionando contra la suya. Necesita sentirlo por completo así que se separa para tirar de la ropa interior y dejarlo completamente desnudo.   
  
Se queda allí sobre sus rodillas recorriendo cada pulgada de piel con los ojos, memorizando cada músculo antes de deslizar su mirada hasta su erección que parece estar suplicando por atención. Pero no es Misha quien se la concede; El propio Jensen lleva una mano hasta allí y comienza a masturbarse lentamente bajo la mirada atenta de Misha. Pasa el pulgar por el glande esparciendo la humedad que nace allí. Mueve la mano con más facilidad y rapidez gracias a la lubricación. Misha no se pierde detalle. Su mirada se desliza desde su polla hacia la cara de Jensen para ver cómo se muerde los labios, su cara convertida en una máscara de placer y sus caderas alzándose sobre la cama.  
  
Misha no puede aguantar más y se inclina hacia delante para capturar sus labios. Siente la polla de Jensen rozándole el vientre cuando se inclina para profundizar el beso con desesperación.  
  
-Quiero que me folles –Jensen le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente y Misha siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece. – Hay condones y lubricantes en la mesilla.  
  
-Seguro que…   
  
-Sí, Misha –le dice al oído. –Solamente porque eres tú. No suelo dejar que nadie más haga esto.   
  
Misha siente que algo se le expande por el pecho. Él no es como lo demás, los otros no pueden tener a Jensen por completo. Solamente él puede.   
  
Se apresura a inclinarse hacia la mesilla, saca un bote de lubricante y una caja de condones. Se pelea para sacar uno de los pequeños envoltorios sin romper los demás; está nervioso, no lo puede evitar.   
  
Jensen suelta un gruñido frustrado al verlo pelearse con los condones y decide adelantar las cosas. Le tira de los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos a medio muslo y comienza a masturbarlo haciendo que se sienta más nervioso.  
  
-Joder, Jensen…  
  
-Venga, me voy a dormir, Collins –dice con un tono divertido.   
  
Misha suelta un bufido y alza triunfante el pequeño envoltorio ante sus ojos. Jensen sonríe y abre un poco más las piernas en un invitación muda. Misha respira profundamente antes de agarrar el pequeño bote de lubricante, mojarse bien los dedos y dirigirlos hacia la entrada de Jensen.  
  
Nunca le ha hecho eso a otro hombre y parecía que esa es la noche para las primeras veces, aunque está dispuesto a no acobardarse.  
  
Presiona uno de sus dedos sobre la estrecha entrada y empuja suavemente. Cuesta un poco al principio y Jensen sisea molesto cuando pretende ir más rápido de lo que debe, pero poco a poco parece que va abriéndose para él. Se toma su tiempo con un dedo; lento, suave, en círculos. Tantea durante lo que a su polla le parecen horas antes de atreverse con un segundo dedo. Los mueve de adentro hacia fuera y en círculos; los arquea y los abre en un movimiento de tijera que supone que debe funcionar. Se lo folla lentamente con dos dedos y, finalmente, mete un tercero ganándose un gemido.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –le susurra inclinándose hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Todo bien?  
  
Jensen jadea y mueve las caderas contra sus dedos haciendo que se deslicen más profundo en su interior.  
  
-Sí, joder. Genial. Dios… -Jensen arquea ligeramente la espalda cuando Misha hace un movimiento concreto. Lo ve morderse los labios y vuelve a repetir el mismo gesto consiguiendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello por completo. –Oh, joder. Ahí, ahí.   
  
_La próstata_  piensa mientras desliza los dedos fuera y agarra el preservativo para ponérselo porque no puede aguantar ni un segundo más. El condón se le escurre entre los dedos que tiene completamente llenos de lubricante, pero Jensen lo ayuda abriendo el envoltorio y poniéndoselo con dedos ágiles.  
  
Jensen lo atrae por la nuca para besarlo. Misha pierde el sentido de todo mientras solamente siente su lengua, sus labios y todo el calor del universo concentrado en su entrepierna.  
  
Misha se inclina hacia delante para acomodarse sobre él pero Jensen se mueve sobre la cama, volviéndose sobre su estómago y alzando las caderas. Misha siente que la boca se le seca al ver su trasero expuesto mientras todos los músculos de su espalda ondulan.   
  
Simplemente no puede aguantar más.  
  
Se arrodilla y lo agarra por las caderas para atraerlo hacia él. Jensen se mueve sin poner ningún obstáculo y Misha puede observar a la perfección cómo cada centímetro de su erección entra en él.  
  
La embestida es lenta y tortuosa. Jensen jadea contra la almohada cuando por fin Misha) se hunde completamente en su interior. Collins no sabe si debe seguir, pero su cuerpo suplica porque se lo folle y no puede evitar retirarse casi hasta la punta antes de volver a introducirse mucho más fácilmente esta vez.  
  
Se instala en un ritmo lento y constante, mordiéndose los labios para no correrse con lo estrecho y caliente que es el interior de Jensen intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que lo están volviendo loco a cada segundo. Se inclina hacia adelante, una de sus manos va hacia la polla de Ackles mientras la otra sigue anclada firmemente sobre su cadera. Sus labios le rozan el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad haciendo que Jensen mueva al culo contra él y gire ligeramente la cabeza para buscar sus labios.  
  
Se besan en un ángulo raro y todo parece un baile de lenguas sin sentidos y caderas moviéndose. Misha acelera el ritmo de sus embestidas sin darse cuenta mientras que los gemidos y Jensen lo instan a ir más rápido y más fuerte entre gruñidos de placer.   
  
Misha siente que todo se acaba. Su mano se mueve con más rapidez sobre la erección de Jensen y se alza abandonando sus labios para centrarse en la visión abrumadoramente erótica de su polla entrando en el culo de Jensen.   
  
-Oh, joder –jadea embistiendo con un poco más de fuerza y sintiendo cómo Jensen se contrae a su alrededor.  
  
-Dios… Otra vez…  
  
Jensen eleva las caderas un poco más y su espalda se contrae mientras Misha vuelve a encontrar el punto exacto en su interior.  
  
Pierde el sentido de todo cuando siente cómo Jensen arquea la espalda de forma casi imposible, su culo se cierra para dejarlo completamente apretado en su interior y siente cómo se corre entre sus dedos.  
  
-Jensen… Jensen,  _Jensen_ … Jadea su nombre una y otra vez mientras pierde el norte. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire mientras el orgasmo lo golpea por completo dejándole los sentidos electrificados y el cuerpo agotado.  
  
Cae sobre Jensen y se queda allí durante unos minutos intentando recuperarse del mejor orgasmo que recuerda haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Se retira cuando Jensen le dice que pesa. No puede evitar reír ligeramente mientras sale de su interior y rueda sobre la cama. Se besan con pereza y se tocan con cuidado, riéndose aún, contentos y satisfechos.  
  
Misha se inclina sobre el lado de la cama para deshacerse del preservativo y alcanzar las sábanas. Segundos después siente el pecho de Jensen contra su espalda y sus labios en la piel sensible tras la oreja.  
  
-¿Te quedas a dormir? –le susurra mientras le pasa un brazo por el pecho y lo acerca un poco más. Es un gesto totalmente posesivo como el corazón vuelve a acelerarse y Misha siente como su corazón vuelve a acelerarse –Quiero que te quedes, Collins.  
  
Misha asiente y se acomoda mejor entre sus brazos, sintiéndose completamente cómodo. Se queda allí escuchando el ruido de la fiesta en el piso de abajo y su corazón latir con fuerza como si fuera un quinceañero enamorado.   
  
Lleva una mano hasta la de Jensen que descansa sobre su pecho y entrelaza los dedos sobre los suyos mientras respira hondo. Se acaba de dar cuenta que no puede seguir evitando ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos, que es una tontería intentar esconder el hecho de que Jensen lo hace completa y ridículamente feliz. No puede seguir ocultándose a si mismo lo que siente.  
  
Y entonces solamente puede cerrar los ojos y maldecirse por ser un verdadero idiota que está totalmente enamorado.  
  
No puede evitarlo más.  
  
Se ha enamorado de Jensen.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Un par de días después de la  _gran revelación_  sobre sus sentimientos llamó a Victoria. Es la llamada que llevaba posponiendo meses y que esperaba que fuera completa y absolutamente incomoda, pero cuando escucha su voz, solamente se siente relajado. Misha está sonriendo cuando le dice que ya ha firmado los papeles del divorcio y que se los llevará al abogado esa misma tarde.   
  
-Gracias, Misha.  
  
Victoria tiene una voz dulce y suave. Él siempre pensó que era la voz ideal para una profesora ¿cómo no iban a hacerle caso los alumnos?  
  
-De nada, Vicky –responde mirando fijamente sus pies. –He sido un imbécil, lo siento.  
  
-No pasa nada; lo sabes. No quería presionarte.   
  
-No, tú… no pienses eso. Yo debería haber firmado esos papeles hace meses.  
  
Y no lo hizo porque seguía aferrándose a su vida anterior, negándose a avanzar; pero ahora que Jensen está ahí y que  _sabe_  lo que siente… Ahora no puede negarse más a ver lo evidente. Tiene que avanzar y dejar que Victoria también lo haga.  
  
-Me alegro mucho –la escucha susurrar.  
  
-¿Qué? –responde sin saber muy bien a qué viene eso.  
  
-Por ella –dice y Misha casi puede verla sonreír. –Eres un hombre maravilloso, es afortunada.  
  
-Te confundes, no hay… -se queda en silencio a media frase antes de continuar. Victoria lo conoce demasiado bien y lo puede leer como un libro abierto, Misha lo sabe. –Gracias pero no es ella y creo que no es mutuo.  
  
Victoria se queda unos segundos en silencio.  
  
-Ese no es el Misha del que me enamoré, el que estaba seguro de sí mismo.  
  
Misha suelta un suspiro prolongado y apoya la frente contra el cristal. Desde su despacho tiene unas vistas realmente bonitas. Victoria solía decir que era afortunado por tener la ciudad a sus pies. No puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.  
  
-No es tan fácil –no debería hablar de Jensen con Victoria pero no puede evitarlo; a ella siempre se lo contaba todo y es un habito difícil de perder. –Pero voy a intentarlo. Quiero seguir adelante.  
  
-Tienes que seguir adelante, Misha. Es lo mejor, te mereces ser feliz.  
  
Misha respira hondo antes de hablar.  
  
-Parezco sacado de un drama de sobremesa –murmura en broma.  
  
La escucha reír al otro lado de la línea, feliz y aliviada. Misha también se siente así aunque no sabe lo que siente Jensen o lo que sus sentimientos implican en su  _relación_ , pero ya se sabe que el amor vuelve a la gente gilipollas felices.  
  
-Sí, verdad.  
  
Hay un silencio cómodo hasta que Victoria lo rompe, titubeando, casi como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que piensa:  
  
-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, Misha. Sé que… que es raro pero no quiero ser una de esas parejas. Eres como un hermano para mí.  
  
Esa frase lo hubiera destrozado por dentro hacía poco pero ahora le hacía sonreír aunque, de todas maneras, no creía que estuviera preparado aún para eso. Aunque ya no la ame, sigue doliendo un poco.   
  
-Dame un poco más de tiempo –pide.  
  
-Claro, solamente quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que nunca estarás solo.  
  
-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
-Sí, hazlo.  
  
Hablan un poco más aunque nada de importancia antes de despedirse prometiendo volver a hablar.   
  
Misha se dirige hacia su mesa de dibujo y se sienta mirando fijamente por la venta aunque sin ver nada. Solamente puede pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, en cómo ha podido sentirse tan bien con Victoria después de haberse pasado meses evitándola. Es extraño darse cuenta de que se ha estado comportando como un imbécil intentando evitar lo que ya estaba hecho. Su matrimonio estaba roto y ambos debían seguir adelante.  
  
Misha estaba dispuesto a continuar su vida y quería que fuera con Jensen pero eso lo estaba matando de miedo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Misha odiaba los restaurantes de moda. No entendía la manía de tener que reservar con tres semanas de adelanto para llegar al local y descubrir que tienes que esperar dos horas para poder sentarte y cenar tranquilamente. Simplemente no le encuentra sentido. Es ridículo, es demasiado caro y la comida es escasa. Además, ¿quién cobra quince dólares por una jodida cerveza? Y no es que él sea un tacaño, es que eso es directamente un timo.  
  
Jensen no lo ve así, claro.  
  
Habla de lo exclusivo que es el local, de lo maravilloso que es el ambiente y de la cantidad de premios que tiene el chef. Sin contar de lo que le ha costado reservar para esa noche.   
  
Misha no quiere saber cómo ha conseguido la reserva porque sabe que tendrá que ver con su trabajo y con cómo se acuesta con otros a cambio de dinero. No quiere enterarse de nada que tenga que ver con Jensen y otras personas que no sean él; prefiere sufrir en su ignorancia. Y sí, está celoso. Tan celoso que siente que podría ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento. Porque ama a Jensen y la idea de que otra persona que no sea él lo toque lo vuelve loco.   
  
Pero por supuesto nunca hablan de ello.  
  
Si Misha tiene un ataque de celos, lo sufre en silencio, porque por mucho que quiera, ellos dos no son nada. O quizás sean algo pero está seguro de que a ese  _algo_  no se le está permitido agregarle celos. Se acuestan y salen. Traci asegura que son pareja. Misha piensa en ellos dos como una pareja pero ¿Jensen? Él no se ha pronunciado al respecto y está claro que no lo piensa hacer.   
  
-Estás muy callado.  
  
La voz de Jensen lo trae a la realidad, al bar del restaurante, a su cerveza de quince dólares y a su dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Estoy pensando que vas a pagar la cuenta solo.  
  
Jensen alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Algunas veces eres tan mujer…   
  
-Vete a la mierda, imbécil.  
  
Misha da un trago a su cerveza y mira de reojo cómo Jensen sonríe y se acerca más a pesar de que ya están bastante juntos en ese mini restaurante con su pequeñísimo bar de mierda.  
  
-Alguien tiene la regla.   
  
-Te voy a tener que comprar un bozal, Ackles.  
  
-Mhmmmm…   
  
Jensen se inclina sobre él, posa la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
-¿Y unas esposas? ¿Me quieres atar a la cama, Collins?   
  
Misha bufa pero acaba por sonreír un poco.  
  
-Quizás…  
  
-Creo que mejor te ataré yo –le susurra al oído. – Te ataré las manos sobre la cabeza, te taparé los ojos y te comeré la polla lentamente hasta que me supliques que te deje correrte.   
  
Tiene que apretar los labios para no gemir y ponerse a restregarse contra Jensen en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Eres un… -empieza sintiendo cómo Jensen se pega un poco más contra él. -Aquí no, Jensen.  
  
-¿No? Ya sé cuánto te ponen los baños.   
  
Misha gira la cabeza para atrapar sus labios rápidamente antes de separarse y beber de su copa. Jensen lo mira interrogante.  
  
-Consigue que cenemos y quizás sea generoso contigo, Ackles.  
  
Cuando la sonrisa de Jensen se vuelve enorme, Misha siente que podría olvidarse de todo. Absolutamente todo. Sabe que no debería sonreír como si acabara de tocarle la jodida lotería, pero Jensen lo obliga con su manera de comportarse. Es injusto que desaparezca el Jensen borde y aparezca ese otro que lo deja con la baba colgando como un idiota. Es totalmente injusto.  
  
-Voy a hablar con el maître.  
  
Diez minutos después Jensen ha conseguido que los lleven por fin a la mesa.  
  
El restaurante es demasiado pequeño y se nota que han metido más mesas de las que pueden por lo que éstas están muy cercas unas de otras. Misha no quiere ser un cascarrabias y quejarse por todo pero no es agradable cuando casi puedes comer en el plato de la mesa de al lado. Es algo incómodo pero decide no decir palabra y se dedica a disfrutar de la cena con Jensen.  
  
La cosa va bien durante la primera media hora hasta que la mesa que está justo detrás de Jensen cambia de ocupantes. Misha no les presta atención a las dos personas que toman asiento, está centrado en la conversación con Jensen. No es hasta un rato después, cuando la conversación disminuye, que se da cuenta de que el hombre de la otra mesa lo está mirando fijamente. O eso cree. Tarda un par de minutos en darse cuenta que realmente está mirando a Jensen.  
  
Baja la mirada, molesto, pensando que quizás se trata de algún antiguo cliente. La idea no le agrada en absoluto.   
  
Cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza se da cuenta que Jensen está tenso en su silla, la espalda rígida y la expresión seria de quien está escuchando algo que no le gusta en absoluto. Misha no puede entender lo que es pero un poco después hay un pequeño silencio alrededor y puede escuchar la voz del hombre que mira fijamente a Jensen.  
  
-No sabía que dejaran entrar putas…   
  
El resto de la frase se pierde entre el murmullo del restaurante, pero Misha ya ha escuchado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el tío ese debe llevar un buen rato explayándose alegremente a costa de Jensen. Seguramente debe ser antiguo cliente o alguien que lo ha reconocido.  
  
Frunce el ceño y mira a Ackles. Éste sigue completamente tenso, sus labios forman una delgada línea y su cuello parece estar completamente rígido. Misha siente que el corazón se le encoge un poco. Estira el brazo sobre la mesa y cubre la mano de Jensen con la suya. Intenta que sea un gesto de cariño que lo reconforte, pero solo consigue un manotazo y una mirada fría.  
  
-Jensen… -murmura inclinándose sobre la mesa. Quiere dejarle claro que le importa una mierda lo que digan. –No importa. Ignóralo.  
  
Es fácil decirlo pero bastante difícil hacerlo. Misha lo sabe.  
  
Los insultos continúan, poco a poco van subiendo el volumen de su voz y Misha comienza a enterarse mejor de lo que dicen. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –sugiere cuando ve que la expresión de Jensen se vuelve más ceñuda y oscura por momentos.  
  
-¡Ya sé lo que pasa! –grita el hijo de puta de la otra mesa. –Es que el restaurante está en una esquina. Claro, que despistado soy.  
  
Misha siente que la bilis le quema la garganta cuando lo escucha.   
  
-O quizás sea un restaurante de putas. Deberíamos irnos, guapa –le dice a su compañera antes de estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Misha decide que tiene que hacer o decir algo. Jensen no ha tocado la comida y parece a punto de matar a alguien. Nunca lo había visto así y le da un poco de miedo.   
  
-O quizás –comienza Ackles volviéndose en la silla y haciendo que Misha trague saliva porque se ve venir un baño de sangre- deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, Welling.  
  
El tal Welling se queda de piedra con la sonrisa congelada en la cara; seguramente no se esperaba que Ackles le contestara a sus pullas. Entonces Jensen mira a la compañera del hombre; Misha no puede ver su expresión pero está segura de que no debe ser nada agradable.  
  
-A Tom siempre le gustaron las putas -Jensen se pone en pie y saca su cartera -De hecho solía contratarme para que me lo follara porque no es lo suficiente hombre para reconocer que es gay.   
  
Ackles saca tres de billetes de cien dólares de su billetera y los tira sobre la mesa como si fueran mierda. Misha se queda mirando el dinero sin saber qué hacer.   
  
Los otros dos parecen no haber reaccionado aún, mudos. Jensen se inclina sobre su mesa para hablarle al gilipollas con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
-Puede que yo sea una puta pero puedo limpiarme el culo con billetes de cien dólares mientras tú tienes que lamer culos y llevar cafés para conseguir unas vacaciones pagadas –Misha se acomoda la chaqueta mientras se yergue y, por fin, mira a Misha. –Vámonos.  
  
Misha se apresura a seguirlo fuera del restaurante.  
  
Una vez fuera caminan en silencio durante un par de metros hasta que Jensen se acerca a la calzada para parar un taxi. Misha lo mira sin decir nada aunque tiene las palabras burbujeándole en el pecho.  
  
Jensen consigue detener un taxi y le abre la puerta aún en silencio, Misha mira el interior del vehículo antes de mirar a Ackles.  
  
-¿Vienes a casa?  
  
-No, cogeré otro. Me voy a casa.  
  
Su expresión es seria, una máscara que no deja traslucir nada y eso le pone nervioso.  
  
-Quiero que vengas a casa, Jensen. Las cosas que ha dicho ese tío… No sé. No importan. Es un gilipollas, punto.   
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-¿Entonces? Ven a casa, Jensen. Me da igual todo lo que ha dicho.  
  
-No te da igual y a mí tampoco –masculla. –Entra en el taxi y ve a casa, Misha.  
  
-No, joder.  
  
Se aleja de la puerta y se queda en la acera mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y expresión decidida.  
  
-Eres un… -Jensen cierra la puerta del taxi y se vuelve a mirarlo. Ambos ignoran los improperios groseros del taxista mientras pone en marcha el vehículo.  
  
-No me importa lo que diga un gilipollas maleducado, Jensen. Sé lo que eres y…  
  
-Te molesta.  
  
Misha abre los labios para hablar y los cierra repetidas veces. No sabía que fuera tan evidente.  
  
-No, no es que… No es eso.  
  
-Lo es, Misha. Lo entiendo. Soy… Mira, follo con gente por dinero. Es lo que hago y eso no va a cambiar. No puedes tener una relación con alguien así.  
  
¿Relación? Misha se siente ridículo cuando su corazón se acelera. No sabía que Jensen pensara que eran pareja y la idea le hacía estúpidamente feliz.   
  
-¿Somos pareja?  
  
-Misha…  
  
-Ni Misha, ni hostias. ¿Lo somos? –exige.  
  
Jensen lo mira en silencio durante unos minutos y cuando le contesta sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-No puedo, Misha.  
  
-¿El qué, Jensen? ¿El qué no puedes? Porque no sé qué tipo de gilipolleces te ha hecho pensar ese capullo del restaurante, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que eres; Eres absolutamente increíble y, no es por hinchar tu ego más de lo necesario, también eres más inteligente que la mayoría de persona que conozco. Deberías estar por encima de todo eso.  
  
-Lo estoy.  
  
-¿Entonces? Porque no lo entiendo, Jensen.  
  
-¿Qué sientes por mí, Misha?  
  
-¿Qué? –la pregunta le coge por sorpresa.  
  
-Quiero saber qué sientes –masculla acercándose y mirándolo a los ojos. –Lo que realmente sientes.  
  
Misha permanece en silencio mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos. Sabe muy bien lo que siente pero no está seguro de poder decirlo. Confesarlo implicaría volver a poner su alma en las manos de alguien y la última vez que lo hizo… Bueno, la última vez lo condujo directamente hasta donde se encuentra ahora.  
  
Respira hondo antes de hablar.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Jensen parece sorprendido como si realmente no se esperara que Misha fuera a decir eso. Abre los labios y se queda así. Permanecen en silencio durante lo que parecen horas, mirándose a los ojos sin decir palabra. Misha comienza a sentirse como un imbécil.   
  
Genial. Jamás dejará de ser el tío más patético del puto universo.   
  
-Misha…  
  
-Querías saberlo, ¿no? Pues venga, ya puedes reírte. O lo que sea.  
  
-No me voy a reír, ¿cómo me iba a reír de eso?  
  
-Porque soy imbécil, joder.  
  
Se frota la cara con la mano y gruñe frustrado.  
  
-No lo eres… No me esperaba eso.  
  
-¿Y qué esperabas? –masculla mirándolo.  
  
Jensen mira a otro lado.  
  
-No lo sé, pero no eso.  
  
Misha siente un nudo en el pecho. Duele, joder. Se vuelve a enamorar y tiene que ser así. ¿A quién ha jodido tanto en otra vida?  
  
-Misha…  
  
-Deja de decir mi nombre como si estuvieras consolando a un crío, Jensen. Estoy… estoy bien, ¿vale? Estoy perfectamente bien. Vamos a olvidar los últimos cinco minutos. No, espera; vamos a olvidar toda esta jodida noche.   
  
Jensen parece a punto de decir algo pero finalmente asiente en silencio.  
  
Bien, es lo mejor. Misha quiere olvidar que acaba de joderlo absolutamente todo.  
  
Hace demasiado frío pero ambos deciden caminar hasta casa. Hay un silencio incómodo pero ninguno hace nada por romperlo. Misha se dedica a pensar una y otra vez en lo estúpido que ha sido. ¿Por qué ha tenido que abrir la boca y decir la verdad? Probablemente Jensen solo esperaba que le dijera que lo consideraba un buen amigo, no que le dijera que lo quiere. ¿Cómo ha podido decir eso? Dios, solamente él puede joder una relación antes de empezarla.   
  
Llegan al apartamento de Misha que está más cerca del centro. Se quedan parados en la acera mirándose. El primero en dar un paso hacia el otro es Misha. Se acerca y se inclina para darle un beso, algo que le haga ver que para él todo sigue igual, pero solo consigue que Jensen de un paso atrás.   
  
-No, Misha.  
  
-¿Por qué? Te dije que podíamos olvidar lo que paso… Lo que dije, por favor.  
  
Se siente un estúpido casi rogándole.   
  
-Simplemente creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí. Es lo mejor para los dos –permanece unos segundos en silencio antes de apartar la mirada. –No quiero hacerte daño.  
  
-No me haces daño, joder. Lo que siento es cosa mía y soy un adulto que puede controlar sus sentimientos perfectamente.  
  
-Lo que soy nunca cambiará, Misha. Soy lo que soy y-…  
  
-¿Lo que eres? –masculla sintiéndose impotente e irritado por su forma de comportarse. -¿Un gigoló? ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Crees que soy tan asquerosamente simple? Eres mil cosas más que eso, Jensen. Eres un borde, un gilipollas y un creído pero también eres inteligente, tienes un sentido del humor maravilloso y me haces sentir bien, joder. ¡Me importa una mierda a qué te dediques! Eres más que todo eso.  
  
Jensen no lo mira y permanece con la vista fija en el suelo.  
  
-Jensen…  
  
-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo aquí.  
  
Misha siente que el pecho se le encoge en un pequeño y apretado nudo. De pronto le cuesta respirar y probablemente lo siguiente que haga es ponerse a dar golpes a todo lo que encuentre cerca.   
  
¿Por qué Jensen tiene que tener la cabeza más dura que un bloque de hormigón?  
  
-Lo siento. Mi trabajo y tú… no son dos cosas compatibles, Misha. Lo que ha pasado en el restaurante siempre será así. Es lo que soy y tendrías que enfrentarte constantemente a eso –Jensen niega ligeramente con la cabeza, como intentando espantar sus pensamiento. –Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.  
  
Misha no dice nada y Jensen da un paso atrás, alejándose. En esos momentos siente que el nudo en su pecho se aprieta un poco más.  
  
-No estoy esperando que correspondas mis sentimientos, Jensen –masculla dando un par de pasos hacia Ackles. -Podemos ser amigos o lo que sea.  
  
-Lo siento… -Jensen niega.   
  
Misha se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza mientras lo observa dar otro par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.  
  
-Adiós, Misha.  
  
Sabe que debería decirle adiós pero en esos momentos le duele tanto el pecho que probablemente lo único que conseguiría sería ponerse a llorar como un niño de teta.  
  
Se queda parado mirando a Jensen alejarse y sigue allí media hora después. Cuando por fin sube a su apartamento se queda en silencio observando su salón, las luces apagadas y la respiración agitada.  
  
-Adiós –susurra antes de sentarse en el sofá y mirando la nada. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci y Jeffrey son regalos del cielo. Misha se deja a sí mismo en ridículo una vez más porque es inevitable, oye.

Misha da un trago de su bebida y mira hacia los árboles cercanos. Es febrero y el invierno parece que va a dejar paso a la primavera antes de lo habitual, aunque Misha sigue sintiéndose como si fuera invierno y duda que eso cambie pronto.  
  
-¿Seguro qué estás bien? –pregunta Traci por quinta vez.  
  
-No me pasa nada. Estoy bien.  
  
-No, no estás bien. Por favor, llevas casi dos meses en este estado. Sé que es difícil superar una ruptura pero tienes que intentarlo.  
  
-Lo he superado, Traci.  
  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.  
  
-Es la verdad. No me creas si no quieres.  
  
-Oh, por favor. Dile algo, Jeff –Traci le da un manotazo a Morgan que está sentado a su lado. El hombre aparta la vista de las piernas de la camarera y se vuelve hacia ella.   
  
-¿El qué?   
  
Traci suelta un bufido molesta y se gira hacia Misha, ignorando al otro hombre.  
  
-Sigues queriéndolo, Misha. Es obvio, todos nos damos cuenta. Victoria me estuvo diciendo…  
  
-¿Hablas de mi con Victoria? –la interrumpe un poco molesto.  
  
-Sí, por supuesto. Porque te queremos y queremos que seas feliz.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-¡Arg, hombres! ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan complicados?  
  
-Es parte de nuestro encanto, cariño –murmura Jeff a su lado antes de inclinarse para besarla. Ella suelta un pequeño bufido molesta pero finalmente se deja besar.  
  
-Tú no tienes ningún encanto, Jeff.  
  
Misha los observa mientras tontean entre ellos y pelean en broma. Sonríe un poco, contento por ambos antes de apartar la mirada. Le duele pero no es algo egoísta; Se alegra por ellos, por su relación y porque ambos hayan encontrado a la persona ideal, pero cada vez que los ve siente un nudo en su pecho y como se hacer más estrecho.  
  
Supone que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado. Es un hombre adulto y debería superarlo… debería pero no es tan fácil; Jensen se metió en su vida cuando peor se encontraba, le dio autoestima y ganas de seguir adelante para luego dejarlo por motivos estúpidos y equivocados. Si le hubiera dicho que no lo amaba lo hubiera entendido, pero Jensen nunca dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos, sólo una serie de tonterías sobre su trabajo y su relación. Misha sabe que es estúpido y probablemente un iluso pero muchas veces se obsesiona pensando que quizás Jensen sienta lo mismo por él.  
  
Pero sabe que sólo son ilusiones de alguien enamorado.  
  
-¿Por qué no hablas con él? –la voz ronca de Jeffrey lo saca de sus pensamientos. –Mira, llámame lo que quieras pero creo que ese tío es un puto cobarde y que conste que lo de puto no va con segundas, pero lo es.   
  
-No es eso, Jeff. Gracias por preocuparte pero no tengo que hablar nada con nadie. Ya lo tengo superado.  
  
-No, chico, no lo tienes –insiste el hombre. –Ese tío no te dio motivos para dejarte así, solamente puso una excusa y eso en mi pueblo se llama ser un cobarde.  
  
Traci asiente.  
  
-Tiene razón, Misha.  
  
-Por supuesto que la tengo; Ese tío salió corriendo por patas por algún motivo y, seamos sinceros, cuando un tío sale así de tu vida solamente puede significar una cosa: siente algo por ti y le da miedo.  
  
Misha parpadea mirando a Traci y luego a Jeffrey.  
  
-No sabes lo que dices, Jeff.  
  
-¿Qué no? He estado haciendo eso toda mi vida, Misha. Sé de lo que te hablo.  
  
-No tiene sentido –insiste.  
  
-Sí que lo tiene, cariño –asegura Traci inclinándose sobre la mesa. –Puede que su  _profesión_ complicara un poco más las cosas, pero no creo que ese fuera el único motivo.  
  
-Fue su decisión. No voy a hacer nada.  
  
-Llámalo, ¿qué puedes perder?   
  
-¿Mi orgullo?  
  
-Esto no es cosa de orgullo y lo sabes, Misha. Tienes que sacarte todo esto que sientes de dentro. Estás acumulando demasiadas cosas y no puede ser bueno. Llámalo, por favor. Grítale o insúltale. Haz algo por favor.  
  
-Eso sería una actitud muy madura, sin duda –masculla mirando fijamente a la mujer.  
  
-No, no lo sería pero a veces el amor es así; Egoísta e inmaduro. Además, tienes derecho a que te diga qué siente y a que te dé una explicación.  
  
-Ya me la dio.  
  
-Una explicación de verdad, Misha –dice Jeff.  
  
-Ya lo hizo –insiste, terco.  
  
-Misha…  
  
-Ya basta, por favor –masculla. Quiere seguir con su vida y sabe que tarde o temprano olvidará a Jensen. Puede hacerlo, tampoco es para tanto.  
  
Jeff y Traci se quedan en silencio, Misha traga con fuerza.  
  
-No quiero remover más esto, es cosa del pasado –intenta suavisar su tono porque Jeffrey y Traci no tienen la culpa de nada, no tiene que pagar su dolor con ellos.  
  
-Bien –murmura Traci. –Solamente queremos que seas feliz, Misha.  
  
-Lo soy, Traci. Soy un soltero feliz.  
  
Es obvio que no se lo cree ni él mismo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Misha llama a Jensen desde un teléfono público. Lo hace tres veces y las tres veces cuelga antes de que llegue a contestar.   
  
Sabe que es un gesto totalmente cobarde, pero no quiere sufrir más y sabe que escuchar la voz de Jensen solo empeorará el problema. Decide ser fuerte y seguir adelante. A la gente le rompen constantemente el corazón y lo superan, ¿no?   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Durante los siguientes meses Misha intentó hacer ver que estaba perfectamente y que había superado su  _ruptura_  con Jensen.   
  
Tuvo un par de citas con algunas amigas de Traci, pero ninguna llegó a nada más simplemente porque no podía. Intentó por todos los medios superarlo, no solamente hacia el exterior como había estado haciendo también para sí mismo. Quería hacerlo, eliminar ese nudo que lo asfixiaba cada vez que pensaba en Jensen y poder seguir adelante. Pero no era tan fácil.  
  
En Marzo lo vio a lo lejos saliendo con Jared de un restaurante. Se dio la vuelta al instante y dejó a su cita esperando.   
  
Se sintió como un completo imbécil.   
  
En Abril se lo encontró de frente saliendo de una cafetería céntrica. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Jensen mascullara un rápido  _hola_  y se perdiera dentro del local.   
  
Aquella muestra de indiferencia le dolió tanto que no volvió a tener una cita.   
  
Sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada pero no quería intentar superar su dolor usando a otras personas. Quería hacerlo solo porque era lo correcto.  
  
En Junio creyó que lo tenía todo controlado o eso pensaba cuando fue a aquella boda.  
  
Misha odia las bodas y todo lo que conllevan. Tener que ponerse traje, saludar a personas que no veía desde hacía siglos y sonreír como un gilipollas. Traci, que es la mejor amiga que se puede tener y se ofreció a ir con él. Antes, por supuesto, sugirió que ya habían pasado seis meses desde lo de Jensen y que podría dejar que le presentara algunas de sus amigas, pero Misha se negó. No quería eso, ya lo había decidido aquel día que se encontró con Jensen. Prefería que las cosas surgieran e ir con una desconocida a la boda es algo que no piensa hacer. Traci dice que es demasiado testarudo, Misha prefiere pensar que está intentando no cometer los mismos errores. Tiene que superarlo todo solo y solamente necesita tiempo.  
  
Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que dura la boda está ausente, ignorándolo todo, incluso a Traci.   
  
Tiene la sensación de que todo ésto ha pasado antes y si la mujer no estuviera sentada a su lado, juraría que iba a encontrársela en algún momento. Es una sensación extraña, un recuerdo agridulce porque en aquella ocasión se reencontró con Traci pero también precipitó el resto de acontecimientos, como conocer a Jensen y enamorarse como un imbécil.   
  
Misha intenta esforzarse en no pensar en eso. Quiere disfrutar del día.  
  
Últimamente la ve menos y supone que es normal. Entre el ascenso en la revista donde trabaja y su relación con Jeff, el tiempo que tiene para estar con su amigo el amargado se reduce considerablemente, aunque aún hablan todos los días y está muy feliz por ella. Se lo merece.   
  
La primera vez que ve a Jensen ese día piensa que se lo acaba de inventar. Es apenas un segundo y después no hay rastro de él, así que supone que es alguien que se parece. La segunda vez se encuentra casi de frente con su espalda y la recuerda demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo. Misha se da la vuelta y desaparece en dirección a los servicios mientras se repite mentalmente que Jensen  _no_  puede estar allí. No puede evitar pensar que para ver eso tiene que estar realmente jodido. La tercera vez no puede negarse a si mismo que Jensen está allí y que va con una rubia preciosa. Están sentados en una de las mesas y Misha los ve a la perfección. No es una ilusión de su mente.   
  
Se gira bruscamente hacia Traci.  
  
-Jensen está aquí.  
  
-Misha… -murmura de forma condescendiente, como si estuviera tratando con un crío.  
  
-Está sentando en aquella mesa, Traci.  
  
La mujer mira y sus labios se separan ligeramente.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí? –susurra sorprendida mientras se inclina hacia Misha.  
  
-Trabajar –masculla con algo que solo puede ser resentimiento. –Se dedica a eso.  
  
Traci frunce el ceño.  
  
-Podría conocer al novio, ¿no crees? Por favor, Misha. No seas así.  
  
-¿Así cómo?  
  
-Neandertal. Estás juzgando a Jensen –asegura. –Y de todas maneras, ¿por qué te importa? Lo tienes superado, ¿verdad?  
  
Misha suelta un bufido como toda respuesta.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Necesita salir de ese salón, largarse de la boda y encerrarse en casa el resto del fin de semana. No puede soportar estar en el mismo lugar que Jensen porque empieza a pensar y a recordar y lo único que consigue es sentirse miserable y estúpido.  
  
Jensen lo dejó y él debería de haberlo superado. Han pasado seis meses, joder.  
  
Pero no puede. Algo en él se sigue aferrando al recuerdo de Ackles y, sinceramente, no lo entiende. La mayor parte del tiempo era un gilipollas y un cabrón. Un verdadero grano en el culo… pero no siempre se comportaba así; También era divertido, ingenioso e inteligente. Y todo eso sin entrar en el ámbito sexual, claro.   
  
No puede olvidarlo. Simplemente no puede y ese sentimiento lo hace sentirse como un imbécil. La bilis comienza a quemarle la garganta y un sentimiento desconocido le caracolea en el estomago. Porque encima de todo Jensen sigue como si nada. Allí está, trabajando. Con la rubia, que obviamente no necesita contratar un acompañante, colgada del brazo y una sonrisa enorme tatuada en la cara. ¿Por qué puede sonreír así? ¿Por qué no está sintiéndose miserable y muriéndose de celos como él? ¿Por qué, joder, por qué?  
  
Misha se levanta bruscamente de la silla y se dirige hacia la barra, necesita una copa de forma urgente.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Debería de haberse ido después de las tres primeras copas, pero es un gilipollas masoquista y sólo puede permanecer allí; mirándolo como si fuera un acosador de mierda. Jensen parece estar pasándolo bien y Misha hace caso omiso de las palabras de Traci. No quiere bailar, no quiere irse, no quiere hacer nada. Mentira. Si quiere hacer algo; quiere hacerle daño a Jensen :O. Es algo imperioso que le burbujea en el estómago y no quiere que sea de esa manera. Él no es así. Sabe que hacer lo que está deseando hacer no conseguirá que se sienta mejor pero le importa una puta mierda.  
  
Termina su cuarta copa de un golpe, ignora a Traci y respira hondo antes de abrirse camino por la pista de baile. Jensen está a unos diez metros, aún con la rubia colgando del brazo y un par de personas más. Está bebiendo y sonriendo como si nada. Eso lo pone de peor humor.  
  
Y lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente. No debería ni siquiera pensar en lo que va a hacer pero entre su divorcio, conocer a Jensen, enamorarse y luego quedarse solo como un perro apaleado ha contribuido a pasar el peor año de su vida. Y lo quiere, joder. Aún lo quiere, le quema y no puede hacer otra cosa.   
  
Agarra una copa de champán de una de las bandejas cuando un camarero pasa por su lado y se la bebe de un trago mientras se para detrás de Jensen. Se queda allí mirando su espalda y siente que está a punto de ponerse a lloriquear como un bebé. Carraspea con fuerza esperando hacerse oír y al ver que no funciona estira el brazo para tocarle el hombro, pero parece que no es su día de suerte. Traci aparece de la nada y lo agarra mientras lo mira como si estuviera loco.  
  
-¿Qué haces? Estás borracho, Misha –susurra mientras tira de él.  
  
-No estoy borracho, joder –masculla deshaciéndose de su agarre. -Sólo iba a saludar a mi amigo Jensen.  
  
-Por favor, Misha. Te vas a arrepentir de esto, lo sabes.  
  
-¿De qué?   
  
Casi está gritando y ni se da cuenta de que Jensen y sus acompañantes se han vuelto hacia él.  
  
-Misha, por favor.  
  
-¡Deja de tratarme como un crío, Traci! –grita. –Sé lo que me hago, ¿vale? Solamente iba a saludar al señor Ackles.  
  
Se gira para mirar hacia donde está Jensen y comprueba que lo está mirando.   
  
-Hey, Jensen. ¡Qué alegría verte!  
  
Se echa hacia delante ofreciéndole la mano pero Jensen no se la estrecha, se limita a mirarlo como si Misha se acabara de volver loco.  
  
-Ah, perdona. No me acordaba de que eras un borde.   
  
Jensen niega ligeramente con la cabeza y a Misha le gustaría estar más borracho.   
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta en cambio.  
  
-¿Yo? He venido a la boda de mis queridos amigos Chris y Alona, ¿los conoces? –pregunta con una sonrisa forzada. –Supongo que no. Estás trabajando, supongo. Aunque tu trabajo es conocer a mucha gente a  _fondo_  así que quizás los conozcas.  
  
Misha siente una mano de Traci tirarle del brazo pero ignora su agarre y sigue mirando fijamente a Jensen. Éste parece no reaccionar ante sus pullas y eso lo pone más furioso. Nunca lo ha querido ni siquiera ha sentido algo por él.  
  
Hijo de puta.  
  
-¿Qué? No vas a presentarme a tu  _amiga_  -masculla girándose hacia la rubia que observa la charla sin saber qué decir. –Yo soy Misha.  
  
-Mckenzie -la chica sí que le estrecha la mano y sonríe un poco incómoda. -Encantada.  
  
-Eres muy guapa para esto.  
  
-Déjalo, Misha.  
  
Jensen lo agarra bruscamente del brazo y su máscara imperturbable cae. Misha sonríe. ¿Tiene miedo de que lo deje en ridículo delante de todo el mundo que los mira?   
  
-Suéltame –exige tirando de su brazo y volviéndose hacia ella. –Realmente es un hijo de perra.  
  
-Estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices –masculla Jensen interponiéndose entre él y la chica. –Cállate antes de que te arrepientas.  
  
-¿Arrepentirme? –Misha siente que algo oscuro se le arremolina en el pecho. Quiere a ese tío, se muere por abrazarlo y suplicarle que vuelva con él pero ya es tarde. Jensen no siente nada por él y es un bastardo.  
  
-Sí, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa aquí.  
  
-Sé perfectamente lo que pasa –sisea mientras se inclina hacia un lado para ver a la chica. -¿Te cobra mucho? –masculla, ganándose un grito indignado de Traci y una mirada envenenada de Jensen -Nosotros solíamos follar también ¿sabes? Pero no me cobraba porque yo era  _especial_.   
  
Jensen vuelve a agarrarlo del brazo pero ésta vez tira de él, sacándolo del pequeño corrillo que se ha comenzado a formar alrededor de ellos. Misha intenta resistirse pero tiene menos fuerza y el alcohol no juega a su favor..  
  
-¡Suéltame, joder! –cuando están llegando a la puerta consigue hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y se suelta de su agarre. -¿Qué? ¿Te ha jodido que todo el mundo se entere de que eres un gigoló? Pues es lo que eres y nunca cambiará, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Se siente victorioso a pesar de acabar de hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida, pero ha merecido la pena por ver a Jensen caer de su pedestal de hombre de hielo.  
  
-Es mi hermana, Misha.   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Su expresión pasa de la victoria al patetismo en cuestión de segundos. De pronto se da cuenta de que es un gilipollas; Un gran gilipollas que no ha bebido lo suficiente como para decir que estaba borracho y que por eso dijo lo que dijo.  
  
-Mi hermana pequeña. Alona es una de sus mejores amigas.   
  
Misha siente ganas de vomitar. La bilis se le sube a la garganta y necesita aire de forma urgente.  
  
-L-lo s-siento –tartamudea.  
  
Jensen le lanza una mirada antes de apartar la cara. Misha reconoce esa mirada y esa expresión. Piensa que es patético y un gilipollas, no hace falta que se lo diga con palabras.   
  
-Yo… Dios, lo siento. Estaba tan furioso por verle y… -respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse pero no puede, ¿qué acaba de hacer? Acaba de matar cualquier oportunidad con Jensen. –Estaba c-celoso. Yo aún… Dios, aún te….  
  
Se queda callado a mitad de frase y Jensen lo mira; su expresión es ligeramente diferente, como si estuviera intentando ocultar algo pero no, allí debajo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá. Jensen no lo ama. Tiene que dejar de guardar esperanzas aunque sean minúsculas.  
  
-Olvídalo. Sólo… Lo siento. -Misha se gira dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
-Misha…  
  
-Ya nos veremos. O no.  
  
-Espera un momento –Jensen se interpone en su camino hacia la salida.  
  
-No –masculla evitando su mirada. –Déjame, joder. Acabo de hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida.  
  
-Déjame hablar.  
  
-No –masculla de forma brusca aun sin mirarlo a la cara. –Simplemente deja que me vaya.  
  
Misha esquiva a Jensen y sale del salón antes de que éste pueda alcanzarlo. No se para a pensar en Traci, ni en nadie. Simplemente necesita irse lo más lejos posible.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Misha camina con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. No recuerda exactamente cuánto hace que ha salido del hotel, casi huyendo de Jensen y de su propia humillación. Se siente ridículo y estúpido. Pensaba que ya tenía suficiente con soportar ese nudo que se le formaba en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Jensen pero no, ahora también tiene que cargar con el hecho de haber quedado como un completo gilipollas delante de él. Bueno, quizás sea eso lo que menos le importa. Le asusta muchísimo más que Jensen lo odie, y sabe que ahora mismo debe de estar haciendo precisamente eso.   
  
¿Qué cojones va a hacer? Tiene que olvidarse de Jensen y deja de suspirar como un adolescente enamorado. Debería comenzar a darse cuenta de que con Ackles no hay nada más. No lo había antes y no lo habrá nunca. Necesita dejar de aferrarse a la idea de que quizás conseguirá que vuelva con él, serán felices y comerán perdices.  
  
Es urgente que deje de ser un gilipollas enamorado.  
  
Se estremece sin poderlo evitar y mira alrededor. Ya casi está en su apartamento. Debe llevar una hora caminando y pensando. Las copas que se han tomado parecen haberse esfumado y solamente puede sentirse como un miserable.  
  
No tiene ni idea de que hacer. Le gustaría que hubiera un manual o algo por el estilo.  _Cómo superar la ruptura con un gigoló cuando te enamoras_.  
  
No puede evitar reírse entre dientes de forma oscura y algo amargada. ¿En qué momento de su vida todo llegó a este punto? A sentirse como la mayor mierda del mundo. Debería odiar a Jensen. Si lo piensa detenidamente y es egoísta, podría decir que todo es su culpa pero sabe que no, no puede mentirse de esa manera.  
  
Gira una esquina y ya puede ver su edificio. De pronto sólo quiere llegar hasta allí, subir hasta su apartamento y quedarse allí. Se revolcará dentro de su propia miseria y no saldrá durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
Camina diez metros, levanta la mirada cuando apenas está a dos metros de la puerta y se queda paralizado. Jensen está allí apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en él. Misha abre los labios para decir algo. Está sorprendido; Ackles era a la última persona que esperaba verse delante de su puerta.   
  
Respira hondo mientras sigue mirándolo. ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Ha decidido ir a vengarse por dejarlo en ridículo delante de su hermana?  
  
Ambos se quedan mirándose y sin decir palabra. Misha quiere decir algo, realmente quiere, pero siente las palabras atascadas en el pecho.   
  
-Has tardado un poco.  
  
Es lo primero que le dice Jensen mientras se separa de la pared y camina un par de pasos hacia él. Misha querría indignarse pero está mudo.  
  
-Estaba esperándote.  
  
 _Es obvio_  piensa mientras desliza su mirada desde sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta de su edificio. Quiere irse, no puede soportar más humillaciones de parte de Jensen o de nadie más. Solamente quiere intentar superar lo que siente por él o, al menos, estar solo con su miseria.  
  
-Bien –masculla por fin y siente que su voz es áspera. – Adiós.  
  
Hace ademán de esquivarlo para subir hasta su apartamento pero Jensen lo agarra por el brazo, deteniéndolo.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo, Misha.  
  
-No, yo no –tira de su brazo pero los dedos de Jensen se cierran con más fuerza. –Suéltame.  
  
-Necesito que hablemos.  
  
-No, joder –masculla mirándolo, siente que se va a poner a llorar de un momento a otro y no quiere, no puede hacerlo delante de Jensen. Es demasiado humillante. –Yo no quiero que hablemos.  
  
Jensen bufa. El muy cabrón tiene el descaro de bufar como si Misha estuviera comportándose como un niño pequeño y él se viera obligado a cargar con él.  
  
-¿Qué? –le grita, furioso. -¿Quieres hablar? ¡Bien! Habla. Dime lo estúpido e infantil que he sido en la boda. O lo que sea. Me da igual. No me importa lo que digas.  
  
-Bien, entonces escúchame.  
  
-No.  
  
Se libra del agarre de su mano y da un par de zancadas antes de que Jensen lo agarre de nuevo y lo empuje contra la pared. Misha cierra los ojos esperando un golpe, pero Ackles lo apoya contra el muro con bastante más suavidad de lo que se esperaba y lo deja allí, mirándolo.  
  
-He dicho que quiero hablar y voy a hablarte. Cállate y deja de hacer un puto drama por todo, Collins.  
  
-Yo no hago un-…  
  
-Solamente cállate, joder.  
  
Misha se queda en silencio, esperando. No sabe lo que Jensen quiere decirle y no quiere averiguarlo, pero no puede negar que le gusta la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Casi puede sentir su olor, suave y cálido. Quiere abrazarlo con fuerza y suplicarle que le perdone por lo de su hermana.  
  
-Siento lo de la boda, ¿de acuerdo? –murmura a pesar de que Jensen le ha dicho que se quede en silencio. –Dije todo eso porque quería hacerte daño y había bebido. Lo siento muchísimo.  
  
-Me ha gustado verte en la boda.  
  
Misha se queda en silencio.  
  
-Ella sabe a lo que me dedicaba aunque no lo aprobara.  
  
Misha siente tal alivio que casi se marea, es algo extraño pero si ella lo sabe, Jensen no tiene por qué odiarlo y que no lo odie es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y… ¿ha dicho dedicaba?  
  
-¿Dedicaba? –masculla –Creo que te has confundido.  
  
-No, no lo he hecho, Misha.  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser…  
  
-Lo dejé hace meses.   
  
-Tú dejaste de… -murmura mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Por ti.   
  
Hay un minuto de silencio entre ellos. Misha no se lo puede creer, simplemente no puede.  
  
-¿Por mí? ¿Has dejado tu trabajo por mí?   
  
Misha sabe que debería sentirse halagado y feliz pero no es así. Jensen dice que lo dejó hace meses y por él. Entonces, ¿por qué viene a decírselo cuando han pasado meses desde que lo hizo?. ¿Por qué? No es justo. Misha ha estado sufriendo durante meses porque dijo que lo que  _es/era_  nunca cambiaría y ¿ahora viene a decirle eso? Se siente furioso.  
  
-Sí, Misha.  
  
-¿Y se supone que debo estar agradecido o algo por el estilo?  
  
-No, no he dicho eso.  
  
-Bien –masculla –porque no pienso hacerlo.  
  
-No lo he dicho por eso, joder.  
  
Vuelven a quedarse en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Misha quiere odiarlo por no habérselo dicho antes, por haberle dejado poniendo como excusa una mentira porque  _es/era_  una mentira y ahora se da cuenta. Jensen dijo que nunca cambiaría lo que es pero ahora no lo es. Ya no folla por dinero, ¿no? Ha cambiado y…   
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –murmura.   
  
-¿Para qué? –le pregunta. –No tenía derecho a buscarte cuando tú rehacías tu vida.  
  
-¿Yo? –Misha suelta una risa amarga. –No he rehecho una mierda. Sigo…   
  
Se queda en silencio mirándolo.  
  
-Soy patético, ya lo sabes.  
  
Jensen sonríe y Misha tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para quitarle esa sonrisa, ¿se está riendo de él?  
  
-Me alegro.  
  
-¿Qué? –casi grita. -¿Te alegras de mi desgracia? Oh, genial. Eres un hijo de-…  
  
Se queda bruscamente callado cuando Jensen le agarra la cara con ambas manos. Siente sus manos grandes y cálidas en las mejillas, acunándolo suavemente. Es una sensación maravillosa y no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo a los ojos, ligeramente atontado.   
  
-Me alegra que aún me esperes.  
  
Misha quiere abrazarse a él o algo igual de patético pero se obliga a no hacerlo.  
  
-No te estoy esperando –escupe en su lugar.  
  
-Cuando te paré a la salida del banquete ibas a decirme que aún me amabas.  
  
Misha parpadea sorprendido antes de rendirse y dejarse caer suavemente sobre la pared. Jensen desliza una mano por su cuello y la deja allí trazando pequeños círculos con el pulgar haciéndolo sentir bien.  
  
-Eres un creído.  
  
-Es algo que ya sabías.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Se quedan de nuevo en silencio pero esta vez es cómodo y Misha se siente feliz, estúpidamente feliz. Jensen lo está tocando y está ahí con él. Es lo que lleva deseando meses.  
  
-¿Aún me amas?  
  
Misha lo mira fijamente, no le puede preguntar eso.  
  
-No… no voy a contestar eso.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque no, Jensen. No es justo. Simplemente… Tú y yo. No. Es lo que dijiste. No podemos estar juntos y no-…  
  
-Eso dije. Lo dije y me arrepiento.  
  
No puede, no…  
  
-No, joder.  
  
Se aparta de Jensen y camina un poco por la acera. Lleva meses deseando que Jensen le diga que está equivocado y que lo ama pero… no puede. Necesita una explicación antes y sí, se da cuenta de que está volviendo a sus viejas costumbres, pero está confundido. Quiere a Jensen pero ¿qué está pasando?  
  
-Misha…  
  
-Espera, ¿de acuerdo? Solamente espera un poco.  
  
Mira hacia el cielo durante unos segundos intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos.  
  
Jensen ya no es gigoló. Lo dejó por él pero aún así no le dijo nada y ahora, después de meses, aparece para exigirle que le diga que aún lo ama. Bien. Misha lo quiere, no lo puede negar y debe ser obvio para medio San Francisco pero no está dispuesto a decirle que lo quiere solamente porque él se lo pida.   
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunta por fin volviéndose hacia Jensen.  
  
Éste lo mira fijamente.  
  
-Pensé que habías sido listo y te habías olvidado de mí.  
  
-Es obvio que soy un imbécil y no lo hice.  
  
-Sí, ahora me voy cuenta.  
  
Misha frunce el ceño mientras Jensen se acerca.  
  
-Y me alegro.  
  
-Bien, es genial –masculla mirando hacia otro lado. Vuelve a mirarlo cuando lo siente invadiendo su espacio personal. Ésta vez sus manos le rodean y se cierran sobre su espalda. Misha lo mira sin saber qué decir. -¿Qué haces?  
  
-Pedir perdón por ser un gilipollas y no decirte que te quería cuando debí hacerlo.  
  
Lo siguiente que Misha siente es su aliento cálido y los labios suaves de Jensen contra los suyos. Se deja besar aún intentando procesar que Jensen le acaba de decir que lo quiere.  
  
-Te quiero –vuelve a susurrar contra sus labios y Misha sólo puede suspirar mientras se agarra con fuerza a su cuello. –Te quiero…  
  
Ataca sus labios casi con desesperación sintiendo que el mundo podría estallar a su alrededor y él moriría feliz. Jensen le acaba de decir que le quiere y se lo repite una y otra vez mientras se comen a besos en mitad de la calle.  
  
-Eres un gilipollas –es lo primero que le dice cuando se separan y apoya su frente contra la de Jensen, –pero también te quiero.  
  
Ackles sonríe y se inclina para buscar sus labios de nuevo, pero Misha se aparta en el último momento.  
  
-Me debes un montón de explicaciones –masculla sin separarse demasiado porque las manos de Jensen lo mantienen pegado contra su cuerpo. –Me gustan las explicaciones.  
  
Jensen hace una mueca.  
  
-Lo sé –se lame los labios y lo mira directamente a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada. -¿No pueden esperar? Llevo seis meses deseando comerte a besos, joder –murmura inclinándose para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Misha suspira sin poderlo evitar. –Para follarte...  
  
-No -murmura mientras evita su mirada.  
  
-No te voy a dejar después si éso es lo que te preocupa, Misha –murmura moviendo la cabeza para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. –No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
  
-No pienso eso –masculla aunque sí, justamente estaba pensando eso. No quiere volverlo a tener para luego perderlo, prefiere dejarlo en ese mismo momento si Jensen no se siente capaz de comprometerse a algo más. –No soy una tía.  
  
-Ese es un comentario machista, Collins –bromea Jensen.  
  
-Vete a la mierda.  
  
Se separa de sus brazos pero Jensen lo retine por la muñeca.  
  
-No pienso irme a ningún sitio, Misha. Solamente estaré allí donde tú quieras que esté y creo que no es ese sitio…   
  
Misha bufa y luego sonríe, no puede evitarlo.  
  
-¿Piensas que voy a caer a tus pies?  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa. Quiere que Jensen responda a sus dudas pero también quiere estar con él. Lleva meses echándolo de menos y  _necesita_  estar con él.  
  
-Creo que podríamos empezar por mi apartamento. Sigo queriendo explicaciones pero creo que pueden esperar hasta mañana…   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Misha gime, se arquea sobre la cama y sus caderas embisten de forma instintiva contra los dedos de Jensen.   
  
Siente que su cuerpo está ardiendo y su erección casi le duele por la necesidad de liberarse pero Jensen no le deja. Le ha comida la polla durante lo que le ha parecido una eternidad antes de abrirlo con un par de dedos, lento y tortuoso. Antes de añadir otro e ir abriéndose paso en su interior poco a poco.  
  
-Jensen… -murmura casi en un jadeo mientras siente que los dedos desaparecen. – _Por favor_.  
  
-Ya, cariño.  
  
Misha se arquea ligeramente cuando siente las manos de Jensen agarrarle por las caderas y tirar suavemente. El calor de su cuerpo lo cubre y segundos después está besándolo hasta quedarse sin aliento, sus pollas rozándose con cada pequeña embestida.  
  
-Fóllame –le susurra contra los labios.  
  
Jensen se separa para mirarlo a los ojos, sus caderas se mueven contra las suyas y Misha solo puede arquear el cuello mientras gime desesperado.  
  
-Te voy a follar –le susurra Jensen contra el oído mientras agarra la almohada y se yergue sobre sus rodillas. –Te voy a follar el resto de mi vida, Misha.  
  
-Sí, por favor –se siente fuera de sí, el cuerpo le arde y el pecho parece que va a explotarle de felicidad.  
  
Jensen le coloca la almohada bajo las caderas para alzárselas y tener mejor acceso antes de comenzar a hundirse lentamente en su interior. Misha cierra los ojos y jadea satisfecho. Lleva tanto tiempo deseando volver a sentirlo dentro. Dios, siente que el cuerpo le vibra y la cabeza le da vueltas mientras Jensen lo llena poco a poco.  
  
-Oh, Dios.  
  
Mueve las caderas al sentirlo completamente dentro de él y gime desesperado. Quiere más, más de todo. Más Jensen, más, más…  
  
Gime su nombre y Jensen va a buscar sus labios. Se besan mientras se mueven lentamente, sus cuerpos bailando una danza tan antigua como la humanidad misma y sus labios se funden casi con desesperación.  
  
Misha hunde una mano entre los cabellos rubios de Jensen y lo rodea con las piernas. Necesita tenerlo más cerca.  
  
-Dime que me quieres –lo voz de Jensen le llega lejana y áspera. –Dime que me quieres, Misha. Dímelo.   
  
Jadea ante sus palabras y casi grita cuando Jensen golpea su próstata en una de sus embestidas. Siente que el mundo se vuelve más caliente y difuso, como si todo dejara de tener sentido y solamente existiera Jensen en su interior y a su alrededor… Jensen hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo.  
  
-Te quiero –jadea. –Te q-quiero.  
  
Jensen gruñe contra su oído y sus caderas aumentan el ritmo mientras se hunde con más fuerza y hace que pierda la noción del universo.  
  
  
-Eres mío –lo escucha mascullar antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada verde. –¿Eres mío?  
  
Misha jadea y abre los labios para hablar pero sólo le sale un gemido ronco mientras siente que el orgasmo le burbujea en el vientre.  
  
-Misha… -Jensen lo besa con desesperación y se siente morir cuando su mano le rodea la polla y comienza a masturbarlo con fuerza. –Te quiero.  
  
Se arquea por completo, satisfecho. Esa sensación, esas palabras es lo único que deseaba escuchar desde hacía meses.  
  
Se corre más pronto de lo que le gustaría, pero Jensen está en su interior y está susurrando que jamás lo va a dejar, que siempre estará ahí. Es más de lo que puede soportar y todo pierde sentido mientras se deja ir entre sus dedos y mancha el pecho de ambos. Jensen gruñe y le besa hasta dejarlo sin aliento mientras acelera sus caderas. No tarda mucho en llegar en su interior. Cuando lo hace se queda allí, sobre él y a Misha no le importa en absoluto que sea pesado, porque está allí con él.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
-Sigo esperando esas explicaciones –susurra mientras se mueven por la cama entre besos perezosos y caricias lánguidas.   
  
Misha aún no se puede creer que Jensen le haya dicho esa misma noche que lo quiere y que ahora estén así, abrazados después de haber hecho el amor. Y no dirá eso en voz alta jamás; para Jensen han follado. La expresión de  _hacer el amor_  se la guardará para sí mismo.  
  
-¿Ahora? Joder…  
  
-También quiero saber qué somos ahora. ¿Estamos saliendo? –pregunta ligeramente avergonzado porque, bueno, son dos hombres adultos y eso parece un poco de críos de quince años.   
  
-¿Saliendo? ¿Te tendré que llevar al baile de primavera, Collins? –pregunta en burla.   
  
-Que te jodan.  
  
Misha rueda por la cama, alejándose de él pero Jensen lo atrapa y enreda sus piernas con las suyas.  
  
-Quieto ahí, vaquero.  
  
-Déjame –murmura. -No me da la gana que te burles de mí mientras aún me duele el culo por tu culpa, imbécil.  
  
Jensen suelta una carcajada y Misha tiene que evitar una sonrisa porque está molesto. Aunque realmente está tan contento que podría ahogarse en su propia felicidad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
-Todo –asegura. -Por qué lo dejaste, por ejemplo.  
  
Jensen suspira, se acomoda de costado y apoya la cabeza en la almohada. Misha se gira ligeramente para enfrentarlo y lo imita. Entra poca luz en la habitación pero es suficiente para verlo desde esa distancia.   
  
-Simplemente no pude seguir –le dice. –Solamente podía pensar en ti y en tu mirada cuando te dejé en la calle. Me sentía como un miserable por no haberte dicho lo que ya sentía en ese momento. Te quería –Jensen ve cómo Misha levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla– y fui incapaz de decírtelo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque soy un cobarde y toda mi vida estaba construida detrás de una muralla que me libraba de sentir hasta que llegaste tú y la tiraste abajo –hace una pausa. -Eres un capullo.   
  
Misha lo empuja ligeramente murmurando un  _gilipollas_  pero sonriendo.  
  
-A pesar de ser un capullo hiciste que me enamorara de ti.  
  
-Pero no me lo dijiste. En aquel momento, no me dijiste que me querías…  
  
-No quería obligarte a estar con un gigoló, Misha. Simplemente no podía, si te decía que yo también sentía lo mismo y te dejaba después hubiera sido muchísimo peor para ti. Para mí también; prefería obligarme a mi mismo a olvidar lo que sentía y enterrarlo.  
  
-Pero al final lo dejaste y no me dijiste nada… -murmura un poco dolido mientras sus dedos se deslizan por el brazo de Jensen.  
  
-Pensaba hacerlo pero pensé que te merecías alguien mejor. Alguien que no tuviera el cartel de puta colgado de la espalda.  
  
Misha suspira y se acerca hasta sus labios para besarlo con suavidad, no le gusta el tono triste en la voz de Jensen.  
  
-Eso no me importa.  
  
-Espero porque no te pienso dejar.  
  
-No quiero que me dejes.  
  
Se besan durante un rato. Sus labios se rozan suavemente, sus dedos se tocan con ternura y sus piernas se entrecruzan un poco más. Misha lo rodea con sus brazos y desliza las manos de arriba abajo lentamente.  
  
Poco a poco sus caricias y besos se vuelven más arriesgadas. Jensen se deja caer sobre su espalda y Misha se deja caer sobre él, sobe su cuerpo buscando más contacto, más Jensen. Siempre más. No le da miedo darse cuenta de que jamás se cansará de Ackles y ahora sabe que éste tampoco se cansará de él.  
  
Es curioso que apenas hacía dos horas estuviera en una boda y ahora estuviera en la cama con Jensen sabiendo que lo quiere… Aunque lo es aún más que todo empezara con una boda y terminara con otra. Comienza a pensar en la de vueltas que da la vida y no puede evitar reírse entre dientes. Jensen se separa para mirarlo a los ojos, confundido.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
-Solamente en que me encantan las bodas.   
  
Misha comienza a reírse abiertamente y Jensen frunce el ceño ligeramente.  
  
-Pensaba que las odiabas.  
  
-No, ya no –murmura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de volverlo a besar.


	7. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque un poco de porno extra nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

La convivencia debe tener unas diez mil cosas negativas y en dos semanas Jensen ha comprobado todas y cada una de ellas. 

Todo empezó dos meses atrás. El casero de Misha le informó que tenía que abandonar su piso o comprarlo puesto que no tenía intensión de seguir alquilándolo. Collins decidió no aceptar su oferta de compra y le dijo que se marcharía. Cuando Misha se lo dijo a Jensen no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle que se fuera a su casa. Lo dijo sin pensar. Simplemente le salió antes de ocurrírsele que solamente llevaban seis meses juntos y que el periodo máximo de tiempo que habían convivido eran dos días (y se los habían pasado follando, claro). Por suerte (o no) Misha parecía tener dos dedos de frente y le dijo que no, que lo mejor sería buscar otro piso.

Y lo buscó. Un mes y medio buscando piso y nada. Todo era muy caro (Voy a tener que vender mi cuerpo para esto… Sin ofender, Jensen), muy pequeño (Ni se te ocurra que vaya a dormir a un zulo, Collins), muy oscuro (No puedo dibujar aq… ¡Auch! ¿Qué coño era eso? Mi pierna, joder), muy sucio (Oh, mira. Tendrás mascotas. Saluda a la señora rata.) o estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y tenía que pasarse dos horas de camino para llegar al trabajo. Pronto estuvo claro que no iba a encontrar nada y Jensen volvió a hacer su oferta.

-No necesito caridad, Jensen –masculló con el ceño fruncido.

-No es caridad, joder. Quiero que vengas.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Bueno… Tendrás que dejar de desayunar recién nacidos, entonces.

-Vas a acabar durmiendo bajo un puto puente, Collins.

Ahora cuando recuerda ese día no puede evitar pensar que en algún momento del último año Misha se había convertido en un pilar de su vida. No se imaginaba su vida sin él y si lo hacía resultaba que era una puta mierda. Así que la opción de vivir juntos le pareció la más valida en aquel momento… Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Mientras cruza su salón lleno de bolsas y cajas por todos lados, solamente puede pensar en cuánto tiempo necesita un hombre para deshacer su equipaje. Vale, quizás puede que Misha haya tenido que trabajar y el tiempo que no ha estado trabajando se lo han pasado revolcándose por todas las superficies disponibles de la casa. Quizás por algunas del piso inferior. Pero ¿sinceramente? Misha ya debería haber abierto sus cajas y guardado las cosas que no iba a necesitar.

Se pasa una mano por la cara, molesto y camina hasta donde Collins está sentado en el suelo rodeado de juguetes. Le da un pequeño golpe a uno con el pie y alza una ceja, preguntando sin palabras porqué sigue todo eso allí. 

-Hey.

Misha lo mira y sonríe antes de volverse hacia la caja y sacar otro muñeco de acción.

-Pensaba que ibas a guardar todo esto en el trastero.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo. Los necesito, son mi inspiración.

-¿Inspiración?

-Claro, necesito tenerlos cerca.

Jensen bufa y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura, se balancea sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras agarra un peluche y lo agita delante de su cara. Sonríe burlón.

-Reconoce que te gusta jugar con esto cuando te bloqueas.

Es el turno de Misha de bufar.

-Sí, Jensen. Cuando me bloqueo me pongo a jugar a las casitas –agarra un muñeco del suelo. –Éste eres tú, ¿ves? Y éste –agarra otro muñeco más grande- soy yo. 

Jensen no puede evitar hacer una mueca mientras Misha sonríe ampliamente. 

-Oh, mira y éste –agarra un pequeña figura de un dinosaurio- es nuestro bebé, bebé que no te puedes comer, ¿eh? Es nuestra cría.

-Eres gilipollas.

-Yeah –asiente con una sonrisa mientras deja caer los muñecos- pero estás enamorado de mi y eso me da poder, cariño.

-A veces lo dudo.

Misha lo mira fijamente antes de sonreír y ponerse en pie.

-Yo no.

Jensen se queda allí de cuclillas mientras lo observa alejarse levantándose los vaqueros que se le caen. Misha se inclina sobre su mesa de dibujo (que ha ocupado el lugar más soleado delante de los ventanales) y agarra algo antes de sentarse. Segundos después está completamente perdido en sus dibujos, olvidándose del mundo y de él. Y puede, que eso no le guste nada.

Porque Jensen ha descubierto que la convivencia trae millones de problemas pero hay veces que está bien. Aunque eso no lo reconocerá nunca delante de Misha porque el muy cabrón se lo creería y Jensen se ha pasado toda su vida levantando barreras a su alrededor como para que Collins y las tire todas. Que ya ha tirado más de la mitad y se ha metido de lleno en su vida y su corazón (sin contar su casa), pero hay algunas fortalezas que Jensen insiste en mantener levantadas contra todo el mundo, incluido Misha.

Aunque con Collins es muy difícil.

Se yergue y camina hasta la mesa de trabajo. Merodea un poco alrededor, antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina y volver con dos cervezas. Misha acepta una de las botellas y se lo agradece con gesto ausente antes de volver a sus dibujos, como si Jensen no existiera y eso es jodidamente insultante pero finge que no le importa. 

Jensen se va al salón y enciende la televisión mientras se bebe su cerveza. Tendría que reconocer que mira más la espalda curvada de Misha que a la propia televisión, pero la imagen es mucho más atrayente. La tele no tiene largas manos de dedos fuertes que se mueven mientras dibujan como si hicieran magia, tampoco tiene unas caderas estrechas, ni se le ve la rajita del culo cuando se remueve en su silla. Que va. Misha es mucho más interesante que la televisión.

Se pone en pie, va a dejar la cerveza en la cocina y vuelve hasta donde está Collins. Lo ronda un poco y se siente como un perro esperando la caricia de su amo, lo cual es patético. Así que decide atacar porque tiene derecho a tocar a Misha cuando le dé la gana que para eso es su casa, ¿no? Vale, ahora es de los dos.

-Jensen…

Misha se queja cuando desliza sus manos sobre su pecho y lo cubre desde atrás apoyando el mentón en su hombro. 

-¿Qué?

-Estoy trabajando.

-Siempre estás trabajando, nene.

Se pega más contra él y sonríe cuando escucha a Misha retener una risilla, es adorable (y JAMÁS reconocerá que lo ha pensado).

-¿Tú no tienes que estudiar?

-Tengo tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

De hecho tiene todo el día. Empezar a estudiar de nuevo fue un poco difícil al principio, pero era algo que había dejado pendiente y que todo el mundo le había animado a continuar. Por supuesto nada de ir a clase con veinteañeros salidos, se negaba. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera seguir la carrera a distancia, millones de personas lo hacían. 

Había empezado a trabajar como gigoló justamente para pagarse la carrera de periodismo. Siempre había tenido la tonta ilusión de ser escritor pero descubrió que vender su cuerpo era un camino mucho más rápido para hacer dinero. Además no era como si se tuviera que prostituir en las calles. Las mujeres que lo contrataban solían ser medianamente atractivas y los hombres no se quedaban atrás. Por supuesto había algún que otro elemento desagradable pero en general había podido elegir. No se podía quejar; había tenido suerte y después de un tiempo había tenido suficiente dinero para pagarse tres carreras o cuatro seguidas, pero se había acomodado a la vida fácil. Una forma de vivir donde no tenía que mostrarse a nadie como realmente era y donde podía ser quien quisiera cada día. Había sido una buena manera de ocultar sus defectos y sus miedos.

Así que, bueno, ahí estaba él, reanudando sus estudios de nuevo, con dinero suficiente para mantenerse tranquilamente y con alguien con quien compartirlo todo. No se podía quejar a pesar que de vez en cuando se cagaba de miedo. Era extraño tener a Misha en todas y cada una de las facetas de su vida, contar con él, sentirse querido…

-Algunos tenemos que trabajar, Jensen.

Misha lo saca de sus pensamientos removiéndose entre sus brazos, intentando que se aparte.

-Trabajas todo el día, Collins.

-Es lo que sucede cuando tienes trabajo y facturas que pagar.

Jensen se tensa bruscamente y Misha lo imita. 

–No quería decir eso por ti, lo sabes –Misha intenta arreglarlo al instante pero Jensen ya ha captado el mensaje. Alto y claro. –Hey, Jensen. De verdad que no…

-No trabajo porque no me sale de los cojones, ni lo necesito. Sí quieres puedo volver a follar con gente por dinero aunque creo que no te haría gracia.

-Lo sé. No lo decía por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué intentas excusarte?

-¡Porque te conozco! Y sé que te agobias porque estas estudiando y no trabajando pero no es nada malo, Jensen. 

-Quizás no me conoces tan bien –masculla mientras se aparta.

-Jensen…

Se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Misha.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que no lo he dicho por eso. Solamente… Bueno, tengo que entregar este proyecto en una semana y no es que haya hecho mucho desde que vivo aquí –sonríe ligeramente y hace un gesto vago con la mano. –Teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado ocupados.

Ocupados en la cama, en el suelo, en la cocina, en el sofá de Jared…

-Ya.

Se relaja visiblemente. Sabe que no debería saltar así pero aún es raro depender tanto de alguien como él depende de Misha, de su presencia, de su amor, de todo. Es jodidamente extraño.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado –masculla cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, claro.

-De verdad, coño. Yo no me enfado.

-Por favor, Jensen.

Suelta un taco irritado y se acerca hasta Misha. Enreda una mano en el cabello suave de su nuca y lo atrae bruscamente hasta él para besarlo. Hay bastante cantidad de lengua, la justa de dientes y jadeos como para que Misha casi se derrita entre sus dedos.

-No estoy enfadado, Collins –le susurra contra los labios, bajito y húmedo.

Misha se estremece y se agarra con fuerza a su antebrazo como si tuviera que mantener el equilibro.

-Ajá.

Jensen sonríe.

-Me encanta dejarte sin palabras.

Collins frunce el ceño y lo mira, unos enormes ojos claros que lo atraviesan. Deberían prohibirle tener esos ojazos, joder.

-N-no me has dejado sin palabras, gilipollas –se lame los labios antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para buscar otro beso. Jensen se lo da encantando.

Misha se gira por completo en la silla, Jensen se hace hueco entre sus piernas y se entrega por completo al beso. Los dedos de Misha se clavan con fuerza en su cadera mientras sus lenguas se enredan entre jadeos.

Jensen aprovecha que está en una posición superior a Misha e impone un ritmo casi violento en el beso, follándoselo con la lengua casi con desesperación. Le gusta pensar que puede hacerlo en cualquier momento y a la vez le asusta la forma en que quiere que Misha sea solamente suyo, que piense exclusivamente en él.

Las manos de Collins se deslizan hasta su culo y aprietan atrayéndolo más, Jensen nota cómo se pone duro dentro de los pantalones y no puede evitar agarrar una de las manos de Misha para llevarla hasta su entrepierna.

Misha deja la mano allí y aprieta suavemente sacándole un jadeo antes de separarse de sus labios. Jensen mueve ligeramente las caderas contra su mano, sintiendo cómo los largos dedos de Misha se deslizan por encima de la tela de los vaqueros y rozan su polla.

-¿Vas a dejar el trabajo para más tarde? –murmura lamiéndose los labios.

-No puedo, Jensen. Debería terminar esto…

-No me jodas, Misha.

-Lo siento.

Collins retira su mano de su erección y Jensen siente como si lo hubiera dado una patada en los huevos. No puede hacerle eso.

-No me puedes dejar así.

-Has sido tú el que ha venido a besarme sí mal no recuerdo, Jensen –Misha sonríe un poco y se pone en pie, le da un último beso antes de empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás. –Dos horas y soy todo tuyo.

Jensen suelta un gruñido molesto.

-No, déjalo. 

Él no necesita ni quiere caridad de nadie.

Misha no dice nada mientras se aleja pero Jensen sabe que lo está mirando. Casi puede sentir sus ojos claros clavados en la nuca mientras se dirige hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro comienza a quitarse la ropa casi a tirones antes de dirigirse al baño. Enciende la ducha y se mete dentro sin mucha ceremonia. Aún tiene una erección de mil demonios y necesita tocarse, se muere por hacerlo.

Apoya el brazo contra la pared y la frente contra el antebrazo antes de llevar una mano hasta su polla y comenzar a masturbarse. Está tan cachondo que no puede evitar pensar si será normal. ¿Algún día dejará de sentirse así cuando Misha anda cerca? Personalmente lo cree imposible porque su simple presencia lo pone duro como una piedra.

Respira con fuerza cuando siente que el orgasmo le burbujea en las venas mientras sigue tocándose. Rápido, con fuerza, desesperado por correrse y deseando con todo su cuerpo que la mano que estuviera sobre su polla fuera la de Misha.

Gruñe un poco y gime. Alto, fuerte. Siente cómo se endurece un poco más entre sus dedos cuando está a punto de alcanzar la cima del placer y abre los ojos para observar cómo su erección se folla su puño manchándose los dedos en una mezcla de agua y líquido pre seminal.

Cuando finalmente se corre siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla y vibra mientras jadea el nombre de Misha. No lo puede evitar. Ese hombre se ha vuelto el centro de su vida e incluso se ha metido en cada una de sus fantasías sexuales. Cuando está y cuando no. Siempre. Misha, Misha, Misha… Lo tiene dentro de la piel hasta el último poro. Y no puede evitar sentirse un poco ridículo y patético cómo si lo único que supiera hacer fuera pensar en Misha mientras éste no lo hace.

Bien, puede que eso le joda un poco.

Termina de ducharse rápidamente, apaga el grifo y abre la mampara de la ducha para alcanzar una toalla. Se seca el pelo un poco de forma descuidada antes de ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salir por completo de la ducha. Al hacerlo ve que no está solo. Misha está allí mirándole con actitud relajada mientras apoya un hombro contra el marco de la puerta. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y sonríe como el hijo de puta (ligeramente) sádico que es.

-¿Qué? –le gruñe porque se siente un poco expuesto. Se acaba de pajear como un quinceañero pesando en él y si Misha lleva mucho en el baño lo habrá visto. Tampoco es que le importe o que se sienta vulnerable. Nada de eso.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

Misha pone los ojos en blanco y se yergue sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

-Claro que no, señor tengo un palo metido por el culo.

-Oh, genial. ¿Quieres pelea? 

Collins se ríe, encantado y niega con la cabeza.

-No, Jensen. No quiero pelea.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada. Solamente estoy aquí…

-Me mirabas –masculla acusándolo un poco. 

-Pensaba que se me estaba permitido mirarte mientras te masturbabas en el baño murmurando mi nombre…

Lo deja caer como si nada y, hey, claro que lo tiene permitido. Son pareja y todo eso aunque no quita que sea un poco violación del espacio personal. 

-¿Ahora te pone espiarme?

-¿Ahora?

Puto cabrón hijo de puta.

Jensen avanza el metro y medio escaso que los separa, acercándose completamente contra su cuerpo. Aún hay gotas de agua recorriendo su pecho y no puede evitar sonreír cuando Misha se lame los labios mientras lo mira como si fuera una copa de su vino favorito.

-¿Has estado escuchando y mirando todo el rato?

-Sí.

-Y ahora eres tú el que está cachondo.

Misha frunce ligeramente el ceño pero se relaja enseguida. Desliza un par de dedos por el borde de la toalla y sonríe un poco.

-Puede.

-¿Puede? –Jensen lleva una mano hasta la entrepierna de Misha y aprieta suavemente. Éste suelta un sonido estrangulado que suena a súplica. –Yo diría que estás completamente empalmado.

-Jensen…

-¿Qué? –se lame el labio inferior a la vez que aprieta un poco más sobre el bulto de los pantalones. –Debería dejarte así por cabrón. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no tienes que trabajar?

Misha se inclina ligeramente hacia delante intentado besarlo pero Jensen se retira antes de que llegue a sus labios.

-Jensen, por favor.

-¿Por favor qué?

Sonríe y comienza a masajearle la polla por encima de los vaqueros, lo cual es un poco ineficiente teniendo en cuenta que le quedan enormes pero Misha suspira y se pega más contra su cuerpo buscando más contacto. Jensen lo agarra por el hombro y lo empuja hacia atrás, separándolo de él. Collins gruñe molesto.

-Eres un cabrón.

-Lo sé. Creo que es parte de mi encanto.

-No, parte de tu encanto es que eres una rubia tonta.

Jensen le aprieta la polla un poco y Misha gime.

-Oh, gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta las próximas horas mientras estás duro como una piedra y no deje que te corras.

Sin decir nada más se aleja de él y sale del baño. 

-¡Jensen, joder!

Sonríe mientras camina hacia la cama y se deja caer mirando al techo, segundos después siente como el peso de Misha se le tira prácticamente encima.

-No puedes dejarme así.

Misha le susurra contra el oído antes de comenzar a lamer su cuello y mandíbula. Jensen se deja hacer tranquilamente. Su cuerpo está relajado después de la ducha y, aunque siente cómo se endurece poco a poco, está dispuesto a joder a Misha todo lo que pueda. Y después lo joderá de manera literal.

Ronronea cuando siente los dedos de Misha cerrarse sobre uno de sus pezones mientras el hombre sigue mordiéndole suavemente en el cuello, trazando símbolos abstractos con su saliva sobre su piel y restregando su entrepierna de forma descarada contra su pierna.

-¿Me vas a dejar que te folle? –Misha le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja antes de erguirse para mirarlo a los ojos. –Estoy deseándolo.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Tu puta? –bromea alzando una ceja mientras Collins cambia de posición y se sube a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. –Eso me recuerda que aún me debes dinero.

Misha suelta un bufido antes de agarrar los bajos de la camiseta y sacársela de un tirón. Cuando lo vuelve a mirar es la viva imagen de la lujuria con todo el pelo desordenado y las pupilas dilatadas. Mueve ligeramente las caderas en círculos haciendo que su culo se restriegue contra su polla y Jensen no puede evitar empalmarse como un adolescente. De verdad, ¿qué coño le hace Misha?

-Nunca te contraté, Ackles.

A Jensen le hace gracia que siga insistiendo con eso así que de vez en cuando lo dice para picarlo, le gusta ver cómo Misha se enfada y saca su mal genio de paseo. Tiene que reconocer que algunos de los mejores polvos que han echado han sido cuando estaban enfadados.

-Ya, claro. Fui a tu casa y te desvirgué ese precioso culito que tienes, ¿tú como llamas a eso?

Misha sonríe ligeramente y está guapo el condenado, demasiado para su bien.

-¿Nuestra primera cita?

Jensen comienza a reír, no lo puede evitar. Misha tiene esa capacidad de convertirlo todo en algo genial incluso cuando no se lo propone. ¿Cómo podría haber evitado enamorarse de él? Jensen debería haber estado sordo y ciego, aparte de ser más gilipollas.

Lleva las manos hasta las caderas de Misha y éste vuelve a frotarlas en círculos contra su erección. Jensen cierra los ojos durante un segundo, intentando centrarse y no lanzarse sobre Misha para follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

-¿Haces eso en todas tus citas? –murmura.

-No, ya no.

-¿Antes sí? –se muerde los labios cuando Misha se acomoda sobre su entrepierna y le pone una mano sobre el vientre.

-Sí, a todas horas. Ya me conoces, soy el terror de las damas. Las mujeres caían a mis pies y los hombres también, por supuesto. Era todo un Casanova.

-Ya veo, ¿y ahora? –le divierte el juego.

-Ahora estoy con un tío, ¿sabes? Desayuna bebés y tiene el ego más grande que todo Texas. Es un verdadero subnormal.

-¿Y por qué sigues con él? –pregunta completamente serio.

 

-Te lo voy a contar –murmura, cómplice. Misha se inclina hacia delante como si le fuera a contar un secreto. –Resulta increíble pero como que estoy un poco pillado por ese tío.

-¿Ah, sí? –el pecho le cosquillea de manera agradable. -¿Por qué?

-Sí, mucho. Porque nunca le importó que fuera un completo inútil socialmente. Porque lo dejó todo por mí y consiguió que todo dejara de ser frío y sin sentido –se toca el pecho con la mano. –Aquí. Aquí tenía un vacio y él lo llenó. Porque me hizo darme cuenta de que no era un tío patético o que si lo era, al menos, no lo era tanto como yo pensaba.

Se quedan mirándose en silencio antes de que Jensen se lance hacia delante y lo bese con desesperación. Hunde una mano en la nuca de Misha, pasa otra por su espalda y lo atrae contra él impidiendo que haya el mínimo espacio entre ellos. Pone todo su ser, toda su alma en ese beso y no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando Misha gime contra sus labios.

Ruedan por la cama un poco hasta que Jensen está entre las piernas de Misha y éste está agarrándole el culo y moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas como si se fuera a morir si el contacto terminaba.

Jensen se separa para mirarlo a los ojos mientras sigue moviéndose contra él, demasiado abrumado para hablar o decir nada. Misha cierra los ojos, se muerde los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su largo cuello, como si estuviera ofreciéndose para un sacrificio.

-Te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi.

Misha se congela y Jensen se siente ligeramente estúpido. Nunca antes le ha dicho eso aunque puede que sea porque nunca ha querido reconocérselo a sí mismo, ¿quién se enamora de alguien nada más verlo? Eso es completamente patético e irracional.

-¿Qué?

Oh, joder.

 

-Quiero decir que…

Misha lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios enrojecidos; Jensen no le mentiría en eso.

-¿Es malo?

Cada segundo se siente peor, como si él mismo hubiera tirado todas y cada una de esas murallas que tanto le ha costado construir a su alrededor.

-Quiero decir. Que me enamorara, ¿es malo?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Cuándo? –masculla. No se puede creer que antes estuvieran restregándose como perros y disfrutando como nunca y ahora estén teniendo esa conversación. Debería coserse la boca. 

-Antes, Jensen.

-Ya te he dicho que te quiero. Demasiadas veces, creo.

Misha frunce el ceño y luego niega con la cabeza ligeramente, parece exasperado.

-No, antes de eso.

-Porque yo no lo sabía, ¿vale? No me había dado cuenta.

El ceño de Misha se frunce aún más.

-Te estás enfadando.

-¿Qué? –casi grita. –No, Jensen. Joder. ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar cuando acabas de decirme la cosa más bonita que he escuchado nunca?

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que somos asquerosamente moñas? Creo que superamos un nivel normal para adentrarnos en una zona oscura, Collins. Si lo próximo que hago es cantar a Celine Dion… mátame.

Jensen lo siente en el pecho antes de que realmente lo escuche. Misha ríe contento, una risa sincera y feliz. Algo casi líquido y palpable, una felicidad completa.

-De acuerdo –murmura entre risitas. –Lo mismo digo, cariño.

Claramente está bromeando pero Jensen no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

-Podemos follar o prefieres encender unas velas y leemos poesía.

Misha mira hacia arriba como si se lo estuviera pensando durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Creo –murmura mientras desliza su mano hasta la toalla que cuelga peligrosamente de las caderas de Jensen -que me quedaré con la primera opción.

La toalla cae al suelo segundos después. Misha enredada sus dedos alrededor de su erección y comienza a masturbarlo con suavidad. Sus dedos suben y bajan lentamente, el pulgar traza suaves círculos sobre el glande antes de bajar suavemente y volver a subir. Collins sabe exactamente cómo le gusta, la velocidad, la manera de mover la mano. Todo. Encima le muerde el cuello suavemente mientras ronronea encantado de sí mismo y Jensen solamente puede temblar, estremecerse y jadear con cada movimiento.

-Misha… –masculla con voz ronca mientras comienza a mover sus caderas contra su puño.

-¿Mhm?

-Mucha ropa –gruñe. –Llevas mucha ropa.

Collins no responde inmediatamente pero sí le suelta la polla, apoya su mano sobre su pecho y la desliza suavemente hacia arriba dejando un rastro de húmeda allá por donde pasa. Jensen se estremece al darse cuenta que es su propio líquido pre seminal. No puede decir nada mientras Misha se pellizca suavemente uno de los pezones y arquea el cuerpo. Se muerde los labios y lo mira antes de hablar.

-Quítame los pantalones, Jensen.

Es casi una orden. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera indignado pero Misha sigue haciendo esos ruidos mientras juega con sus pezones y… Tiene que obedecer como un autómata. Se levanta sintiendo que su separación es casi dolorosa y le quita los pantalones sin abrirlos ni nada. Misha siempre los lleva enormes y estos se deslizan por sus caderas con facilidad, exponiendo su erección. Jensen se lame los labios mientras tira los pantalones a un lado. Collins lleva una mano hasta su polla y comienza a tocarse lentamente, abriendo las piernas.

Jensen traga saliva mientras observa el movimiento hipnótico de esa mano, cómo abandona sus pezones y deja la mano sobre su vientre. Misha tiene unas manos grandes, largos dedos que se mueven de forma ágil y perfecta. Son pura pornografía mientras se mueven sobre su cuerpo desnudo y él solamente puede mirar. Sólo mirarlo.

Se le seca un poco la boca pero se controla; ya lo ha visto antes y debería estar acostumbrado, joder.

-Jensen…

Misha lo llama en un gemido ronco y él solamente puede arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas, apartar su mano de su polla y metérsela en la boca casi ronroneando de placer. Collins suelta un jadeo y se arquea en la cama hundiéndose en su boca hasta casi su garganta.

Jensen lo agarra de las caderas y lo mantiene contra la cama mientras se la chupa. Misha se remueve un poco, gime y le tira suavemente del cabello pero eso solamente lo alienta a chupar más fuerte e ir más profundo. Le encanta sentirlo retorcerse entre sus dedos y gemir su nombre sin aliento, pero no es suficiente. Necesita más Misha, siempre más.

Se separa de su polla con un sonido húmedo y se incorpora. Apoya una rodilla en el colchón entre las piernas de Misha y se inclina hacia delante para besarlo. Collins le agarra la cara con ambas manos, le mete la lengua en la boca sin piedad, le muerde el labio interior, le besa la barbilla, le muerde el cuello y lo vuelve loco poco a poco.

-Joder… -gruñe sin aire.

Misha abre las piernas más y él se deja caer un poco dejando que sus cuerpos estén en contacto por completo. Sus pollas se rozan a cada embestida de sus cuerpos mientras ambos gimen y se gruñen. 

Es Misha quien lleva una mano entre sus cuerpos y los toma a ambos. Es un poco lioso, húmedo y resbaladizo pero cuando la mano de Misha los mantiene unidos es simplemente maravilloso. 

Jensen se olvida de todo. Simplemente se deja llevar rodeado por las piernas de Misha, sintiendo su cuerpo sudoroso moverse contra el suyo y su mano masturbarlo a ambos. No piensa en nada más. Solamente se mueve, lo besa y lo muerde hasta que todo pierde sentido. Hasta que el cuerpo le pesa, el corazón le palpita desbocado y el orgasmo le hierve en las venas. En esos momentos se separa para mirar a Misha, le gusta ver cuando se corre, cómo su cuerpo se contrae y se colapsa en una masa jadeante y caliente. Le maravilla verlo así, tan vulnerable, como si lo único que lo atara a ese mundo fuera él. Es simplemente genial.

-Jensen…

Misha jadea, los labios separados en busca de aire y su mano acariciando a ambos. Jensen gruñe y apoya su frente contra él.

-Córrete –susurra. –Córrete para mi, joder. Venga, cariño. Quiero verte.

-Oh, Dios…

Misha se arquea sobre la cama, exponiendo el cuello y apretando la mandíbula. Jensen siente su corrida manchándole el vientre y eso es todo para él. Lo único que puede hacer es hundir la cara en el cuello de Misha aspirando su olor mientras sus caderas se aceleran, el vientre se le prende en llamas para correrse con violencia.

Se derrumba junto a Misha en un lio de piernas y brazos, el corazón aún latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

-Dios…

Jensen sonríe un poco, sintiéndose satisfecho y tranquilo. Todo es perfecto.

-Voy a darme una ducha y dormir el resto del fin de semana –le informa Misha.

Ladea la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me apunto a eso. Aunque con un par de polvos y un par de paradas para comer.

Misha alza una ceja y se sienta sobre la cama. Jensen lleva una mano hasta la piel caliente de su espalda, acariciándolo de arriba abajo sobre la columna vertebral. Collins lo mira sobre el hombro aún sonriente antes de estirarse haciendo que sus huesos crujan. Suspira satisfecho y se pone en pie.

-Voy a la ducha –le informa.

-De acuerdo.

Collins se gira en la puerta del baño, su cuerpo aún brillando de humedad. Se pasa una mano por el vientre manchado. Parece un gesto distraído pero Jensen sabe que lo hace a propósito.

-¿Jensen? 

Le cuesta un poco apartar la mirada de sus largos dedos para mirarlos a los ojos.

-¿Sí? –murmura distraído.

-Mueve tu culo hasta el baño, anda. 

Jensen no tarda ni dos segundos en entrar al baño.

Y tiene que reconocer que la convivencia tiene un millón de cosas malas, pero hay miles de pequeñas cosas que lo compensan con creces.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!
> 
> PD: Definitivamente Jensen debería cantar algo de Celine Dion.


End file.
